


Thirty-Two Rejection Letters

by jarofbeees



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Love is Strange - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-Graduation, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max reaches the end of her two years at Blackwell and she's quickly running out of post-graduation options. Chloe and Rachel have left to Los Angeles. Kate has taken a job in Seattle. When her last offer comes back with a internship in LA, Max begrudgingly accepts, at the risk of dredging up old wounds from her damaged friendship with Chloe. However, on the first day of her new job, the most unexpected person happens to share office space with her. </p><p>(Set in Love is Strange-esque AU, No Death, No dark room, No time travel) Includes some themes of depression/mental health issues and struggles with friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the LiS fandom! This fic follows more along the story established by the fan-made visual novel Love is Strange - as in, there's no time travel, no creep ass Mr. Jefferson, no one dies, its all rainbows and puppies and cute girls. And Rachel is alive and well. That being said, I've sort of based her character a LOT off of the way she's established in the visual novel, so major credit goes to her writer. 
> 
> ~~There may or may not be eventual smut.~~ This will eventually contain smut.
> 
> I've also tried to tone down my editing so I post things faster (instead of sit on them for days at a time). That being said, if you notice any huge glaring errors, please feel free to point them out to me! Thank you for reading!

“It’s been _so_ long since we’ve had one of our tea dates, Max!” Kate beamed, steamy tendrils of heat curling up from her mug. At least Max thought her mug was steaming. She could sort of tell from the video quality. Adjusting her laptop screen, she leaned in closer, sipping from her own cup.

“This was such a good idea. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.” Max rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks heating slightly as she watched her own sheepish grin reflected back at her in the smaller feedback video.

“How has life at Blackwell been since I left?” Kate tilted her head, patient eyes regarding Max through the camera.

“Honestly?” Max slumped against her chair, taking a long sip of her tea. She savored the delicate mix of peach and ginger before continuing. “It’s been really lonely. People are dropping like flies here. I mean, I know it’s for _good_ reasons. It’s just so weird walking through the dorms and hearing...well, hearing nothing.”

“This is your last night there, though.” Kate grinned all the way to her eyes. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I’m ecstatic!” Max giggled. ‘ _Kate’s smiles always were contagious,’_ she thought. “...But I’m really nervous as well.”

“It’s not like you’re going alone, though. You’ll be staying with Chloe and Rachel, right?”

“Yeah…” ‘ _That almost makes it worse._ ’

“I’m...I’m sorry, Max. Maybe I - I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, Kate. It’s okay.” Max sighed, drawing her legs up and tucking her knees under her chin. Chloe and Rachel were always a delicate topic, no matter when they were mentioned. They’d both left Arcadia Bay eight months ago, long before graduation. Rachel received an amazing offer for a modeling agency, one she didn’t dare pass up. She agonized for a solid week over whether she should drop her life in Arcadia Bay to follow her dreams in Los Angeles. But Chloe - when Chloe found out about her plans, she dropped her entire life for Rachel as well. Within a week, all their belongings were tossed into the back of Chloe’s beat up truck and they were planning out their grand road trip down the Golden Coast.

Max swallowed something bitter at the memory, remembering how easily her best friend could put her whole future on the line to chase after Rachel. She remembered everything about the moment Chloe left - the late afternoon glare filtering through the trees, the way the sea breeze scattered the leaves across the parking lot, the faded color of Chloe’s ragged hair (and how badly she needed a cut _and_ a dye job). Every second of that evening etched itself into the back of Max’s mind. In retrospect, the image of Rachel leaning out the window with a truckload of belongings would’ve made a great photo. Maybe one day she’d get another chance at that shot, but that day all she could muster was enough air in her lungs not to collapse.

She couldn’t remember how long she sobbed. She barely made it back to her dorm room before the waterworks began. Hours - _days_ went by like a blur. Max was sure she forgot to eat, probably shower too. Class definitely got shunted. If it weren’t for Kate acting as her literal guardian angel, Max wasn’t even sure she could’ve peeled herself off the floor during that time. Even Victoria acted sympathetic and brought her dinner one night. _That_ was enough to shock the tears right out of her for a few hours.

Only the briefest of conversations happened over the last few months. Hardly enough to maintain a friendship, and definitely not enough to heal old wounds. Only once Chloe had settled in LA did Max realize why she dropped her life for Rachel. The two weren’t just best friends. They were lovers. Max didn’t blame Chloe. Maybe she was envious of Chloe for feeling that strongly for someone, for feeling so insanely head-over-heels in love that you could abandon family and friends for an adventure into the unknown. Then again, Chloe Price stared danger in the face with a shit-eating grin.

With school to focus on, and more importantly, a post-graduation plan to contemplate, Max found a way to cope from Chloe’s abrupt departure. Handfuls of rejection letters later and Max found herself praying for some new social melodrama to fall into her lap and take her mind away from the cutthroat photography market. Only just one week prior had her final - and least desirable - offer finally returned with an acceptance letter. _Aperture_ Magazine accepted her into one of their few internship positions. Sure, it was a local photography magazine in LA; far from her dream job, but at least it was _something._ She’d never get anywhere in her career with squirrel pictures.

Internships didn’t pay anything livable. Max knew she’d need a roommate, or _roommates_ in this case. As soon as she mentioned the idea to Chloe, she had a spare bedroom offered within hours. Knowing Chloe and Rachel, Max knew she could easily be walking into a party house, but she had to give her friends more credit. Maybe their relationship turned them a little domestic. Maybe they had cute furniture, or even cute Ms. and Ms. towels. ‘ _Right, like Chloe would ever agree to anything like that_.’

“You know you can always talk to me about it if you need to.” Kate’s voice snapped Max out of her thoughts. Attention returning to the screen, she offered Kate a lopsided smile.

“It’ll be alright. I can’t blame Chloe. I guess I did abandon her once before too.”

“The circumstances were much different, though.” Kate took a long sip from her mug, placing it out of few from the video before returning her full attention. “You couldn’t control your parents moving you away. Chloe could.”

“She seems so happy, Kate. I can see it in her eyes, her smile. All the pics she posts of her and Rachel - she looks so _alive_.” Max sighed. “I...I wonder what that feels like.”

“Who knows,” Kate’s eyes crinkled as her lips curled upward. “Maybe you’ll get to find out once you move.”

“Yeah right!” Max huffed. “Like anyone would notice some loser like me.”

“I think you’d be surprised exactly who’s noticed you throughout the years.” Something about Kate’s grin made Max wonder what exactly she thought. “Have you said your goodbyes to everyone?”

“There’s barely anyone left to say goodbye to.” Max tapped her finger to her chin, taking a mental inventory of her classmates. “Dana and Trevor moved off campus about a month ago. Alyssa took an assignment in Portland. Warren got accepted into UC Berkeley. Stella, Brooke and Courtney all found internships. Taylor got married - and she’s pregnant too. It’s been way too quiet around here. With the exception of Victoria, I’m the only one left.”

“That’s...surprising.” Kate blinked. “You’d think Victoria would’ve been the first to find something.”

“She’s been gone for a few weeks. Something about a family trip. She actually didn’t bite by head off before she left. Total twilight zone. I kind of wondered if someone kidnapped the real Victoria. But since she’s been gone, I haven’t heard anything about her plans. I’m almost sad I won’t get to say goodbye.”

“Really?”

“Almost.” Kate placed her hand over her mouth, hiding the giggles that threatened to burst out.

“Oh, Max! Promise me you’ll make plans to come visit me the next time you’re visiting your parents in Seattle.”

“You know I will, Kate. I can’t wait to see all the adorable drawings you’ll make as a storyboarder!”

“Speaking of, I should probably go and prepare my materials. It was wonderful seeing you again.”

“Same here. Let’s do this again soon!”

“You can give me the grand tour of Los Angeles from your laptop.” Kate smiled one last time before ending the call. Max sighed. She wished she could’ve talked to her friend all night. The dorms echoed every creaky pipe, every groan of the heater - sounds Max never remembered hearing. She shouldn’t have. The dorms were meant to be filled with loud speakers and endless chatter. Not eerie silence. Max even dreaded the thought of going to the shared bathrooms.

‘ _I never thought I’d be grateful for Victoria’s snippy attitude_ ,’ Max caught herself thinking. Mentioning Blackwell’s queen bee must’ve sparked her curiosity. She found herself wondering about her classmate’s fate. Was this just nosiness, or did she actually feel concern?. They may have had their differences, but Victoria deserved a chance at success just as much as anyone else. With her caliber of work and dedication, Max could just imagine acceptance letters to Columbia University New York, or private internships with _Vogue_ photographers. Okay, maybe Victoria’s family wasn’t _that_ rich, but they definitely had enough to give her a leg up from most of the other students. All except maybe Nathan.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Max slipped her laptop into its bag. Her poor dorm lay barren except for enough linens to sleep in and her clothes for the morning. In twelve hours, she’d be on her way to LA, leaving Blackwell and all of its precious memories behind her. Sick anxiety bubbled up in her chest, causing her breath to stutter.

Part of her dreamed of this very moment, when she’d take her next step forward in life. Part of her wished she could hit the rewind button and go back to her first day of class, when everything was new and hazy, when all the faces were unfamiliar and everyone was a new potential, an endless possibility. She wished she could go back to when she was eleven, when she and Chloe were still gangly and awkward, playing pirates and pretending to save the world.

‘ _It’s okay, Max._ ’

As she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, Max shook the nerves from her body, willing herself to relax enough to sleep. She focused on the rhythm of her own heartbeat, the tempo of her body, ignoring the unsettling sounds of the school. Hours passed before she finally drifted off into an uneasy, dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Max wished she could’ve brought her old Polaroid camera in her carry-on luggage. The way the palm trees swayed against the city skyline screamed retro. The image gnawed at her creative side, but she’d have to save it for another opportunity. The plane jarred against the pavement as it landed, snapping her thoughts back to her surroundings. The older man beside her yawned, bored eyes unimpressed by the events. She wondered what it was like to fly so many times you never got excited.

‘ _Please be here, Chloe._ ’ Out of all the times her friend could be late, today was _not_ the day. Not with people rushing on all sides, nearly knocking Max off of her feet. Not with the confusing directions of the airport, or the way Max’s chest clutched tighter as she passed through the security checkpoint. Descending the escalators to the baggage claim, she gasped as a huge advertisement caught her entirely off guard.

Rachel’s smirk stared back at her from a black and white photo, smoke washing over the rest of her body. Her eyes burned like diamonds, fierce and commanding. The ad made her heart stammer. She heard from Chloe about Rachel’s success, but had no idea exactly how far that success stretched. Max gulped, pulling her attention away from the photo.

“Max!” A familiar voice caught her attention at the bottom of the escalator.

“Chloe! You’re on time!”

“You think I’d leave you hanging?” Before Max could answer, lanky arms yanked her up into a tight hug. Max felt her feet swept off the ground. Her whole body spun around in a circle as Chloe held her. “Holy shit, Max. I missed you.”

“Can’t...breathe…”

“Shut it. I didn’t squeeze that tight.” Max waited until her feet were firmly back on the ground before smacking Chloe’s arm.

“I missed you, too.” She swallowed back her thoughts, knowing now wasn’t the time to tell Chloe how abandoned she felt. “I really appreciate this.”

“Are you kidding?” Chloe smirked. “This is gonna be so awesome! All of us living together, always chillin’! It’ll be like Blackwell all over again! C’mon, let’s get your bags. Rachel’s waiting in the car.”

As they exited the airport, weaving through rows of busy travelers and annoyed businessmen, Max spotted Rachel leaning against a truck. A new truck.

“Is that-”

“That’s my new baby,” Chloe cut in. “The old truck took a giant shit after that long drive. Thank god Rachel’s career exploded so quickly. She bought me this beauty.” Chloe hurried ahead, patting the side of the black vehicle with pride before hoisting the luggage in back. Rachel pushed off the side of the truck, sauntering toward Max.

“Hey, girl,” she said, casual smile on her lips. “Welcome to LA.”

“Nice to see you again, Rachel.” Max stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to respond. She hadn’t actually had a full conversation with Rachel since she found out about her and Chloe’s relationship. Sure, she was happy for them. She wasn’t jealous of _Chloe_ by any means. But she couldn’t deny that she struggled with the thought of relinquishing the bond she had with her best friend for the sake of her girlfriend. The thoughts collided and tangled in Max’s gut, twisting around until she felt her world spin around her. ‘ _I really need to sit down._ ’

“This is gonna be so rad,” Rachel said, pulling Max back into the conversation. “Chloe’s been stoked about you moving in with us ever since you asked.”

“I’m really grateful.”

“Hey, don’t you worry about it. Now get in. If we don’t get moving, we’ll be in traffic for hours.” At that, Chloe sped into the driver’s seat, Rachel taking shotgun. Max took the hint and slipped in behind Rachel. The car still smelled mostly new, except for the faint hint of cigarette smoke masked with patchouli.

Punk music blared as Chloe sped off, weaving in and out of traffic even in the boxy truck. Max clung to the side of the door, wishing she kept one of those little airplane puke bags. She focused her attention on the horizon, watching the city zip by while the distant mountains loomed miles and miles away. Maybe she could get Chloe and Rachel to take her out there one day.

“So when does your job start?” Chloe asked, her voice edged with caution. Max checked the calendar on her phone. Today was a Thursday. She’d have until Monday morning to prepare.

“Next week.”

“Whoa, that’s not much time to party at all!”

“C’mon, Chloe,” Rachel chimed in. “She can’t party _yet_. We’ve gotta get her settled in and I’m sure she needs to unpack. Your stuff got here safely, by the way.” Rachel turned slightly in her seat, smiling softly at Max. “The futon isn’t the most comfortable, but it’s better than sleeping on the floor.”

“Anything is better than sleeping in a box.” Max chuckled.

“We’d shove you in our closet before we’d let that happen!” Chloe glanced at Max through the mirror, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Max scoffed in return.

“Really.” Max deflated against the back of her seat. “You guys saved my life. There’s no way I could afford a place to live out here on my own.”

“Even the bad parts of town are way more expensive that Arcadia Bay. You’re dealing with a whole new beast out here, Max. You ready to take LA by storm?”

“Yeah.” Max stared out the window, eyes glinting at the distant skyscrapers passing by. “Maybe I am.”

 

* * *

 

“-and we’re so pleased to have you here, Miss Caulfield. It’s not often we get grads from so far away applying for internships. But we’re always welcoming new blood.”

Max blinked, following the thirty-something year old man into a large conference room. His name was Luiz Car- ‘ _oh god, I forgot already._ ’ Everyone had name tags on in the next room, she realized. Hopefully he’d put one on as well and save her from the embarrassment of asking again.

“Here’s your welcome packet,” the man said, handing her an expensive looking folder. “You’ll find your name assigned to a seat. Orientation will begin in a short while.”

“Th-thank you,” Max muttered, not sure whether to wave or bow or - it didn’t matter. The man hurried off to the next employee, leaving her dazed and blinking. Max shook her head, turning instead toward a row of chairs, each with a name tag delicately folded before them. She searched down the line. ‘ _Ac...Ash...Az...Be...Bu...Ca..Caulfield. There!_ ’

Finally in her seat, she patiently waited as other people slowly meandered in, some socializing, some taking their seats. With a few moments to spare, she pulled her phone out of her messenger bag, checking for any texts. Her hand brushed up against her old Polaroid. Of course she couldn’t leave home without it.

‘ _Maybe they wouldn’t mind one little selfie_ ,’ she thought, sly smile sneaking up her lips. A quick glance around the room proved that no one truly payed her enough attention yet. Grinning, she pulled the camera out, flipping it around until she had the lens focused on her face. With a quick snap, she captured herself on the first day of her new job. Before she could even take the photo out to give it a gentle shake, a soft choking sound caught her attention to her right. She whipped her head around. The sight that greeted her nearly knocked her out of her seat.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Hu-what? What are you-”

“Max. Fucking. Caulfield?!”

“Victoria??”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the people Max could've expected to share office space with, Victoria Chase was no where near the top of the list (must less on the list).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos!

‘ _This_ can’t _be real._ ’

Immaculate blonde hair? Check. Incredulous stare? Check. Clothes worth more than a college tuition? _Check._ Max even glanced at the name tag beside her. A perfectly scribed “Chase” stared back, taunting almost as much as the young woman who had yet to take her seat.

‘ _How did I not even notice that?’_

“Out of all the fucking people,” Victoria spat under her breath. Her chest heaved, like she couldn’t control her breathing. Or her rage. Either one didn’t matter. Max felt herself shrinking into her chair. “Fucking...Caulfield.”

“Nice...to see you, too.”

“Oh, no.” Victoria’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t even _start_ that bullshit. How did you know I’d be here? I need answers?”

“I didn’t!” Max pleaded, her shoulders sinking. “Really! I’m just as shocked as you. How was I supposed to know you got an internship here? They didn’t even mention it my interview.” Victoria arched one perfectly manicured brow, her mouth curled into an unconvinced frown.

“Out of all the fucking places in this _god awful state_ and you just _happen_ to get LA?” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Victoria lowered herself into her chair, placing her purse at her feet. Max eyed the expensive leather for a moment, wondering how much that one item alone must’ve cost. A woman - one of her new employers - caught her attention.

“Welcome to _Aperture_!” The woman looked only a few years older than Max, dressed to the nines in fashionable clothes - maybe not as expensive as Victoria’s, but definitely eye catching. “We’re so happy to have both of you! It’s not often we get grads all the way from Blackwell!”

“It’s a pleasure.” Victoria gracefully stuck her hand out, her entire demeanor shifting into perfectly rehearsed poise, like she’d done the motion a million times before. Max blinked, wondering where the Victoria from two seconds ago disappeared to.

“When I heard two of you had applied, I took it upon myself to coordinate your schedules together,” the woman continued, half-smile on her lips. “Since you already have a working relationship from school, it made sense to place you both together. I hope that works for you.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Victoria chimed, her voice mimicking the same sick quality a corporate commercial would. Max couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Max and I are very excited to become part of the team. Right Max?”

“Oh, um.” Max hesitated, feeling her cheeks heat up a degree. Victoria’s eyes darted to her, a sharp flame erupting in them behind the practiced smile. “O-of course! It’ll be just like photography class!”

“That’s wonderful! Teamwork means everything around here. If you two have that down, you’re already one step closer to success. Nice meeting both of you!” Max watched in desperation as the woman walked off, praying she could follow behind and escape the pair of eyes glaring daggers into her side. Before she could react, a hand clutched at her shoulder, yanking her down.

“You hear that, Max,” Victoria whispered harshly into her ear. Max gulped, paralyzed in terror. “We’re working together. How _fucking_ cute. If you _dare_ screw this up for me, I will make this _entire_ internship holy hell for you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” She wanted to kick herself. She wanted to kick Victoria even more. Why did she bend to her will? This wasn’t Blackwell. They were both on the same tier now, both tiny fish in a huge ocean. What power did Victoria really have over her? Still, something about the tone in her voice truly sounded threatening and ominous. If Victoria had any power at all, Max wasn’t about to test it. Not over a thousand miles away from her family. Sure, she had Chloe and Rachel-

‘ _Chloe. Oh god Chloe, I need you right now.’_

With Victoria satisfied at Max’s obedience, she waited for the (former) queen of Blackwell to lean back into her chair. Within seconds, the blonde had whipped out her phone and frantically pounded away at the screen. Max watched in curiosity as messages flew passed Victoria’s delicate fingers. Feeling the other’s vision start to gravitate back to her, Max snapped her attention away, instead reaching for her own phone.

[Max: YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHOS SITTING BESIDE ME]

Max waited for a reply, uncomfortably shifting in her chair. She could hear Victoria tapping away still. Whoever she messaged must’ve known she’d need their attention. Or known better than to keep Victoria waiting.

[Chloe: Is she hot?]

Max stared at the reply. Of course Chloe would joke about her moment of desperation.

[Max: THIS ISNT FUNNY]

[Chloe: ok ok whos sitting next to you?]

[Max: VICTORIA CHASE]

Max felt her stomach tightening as the seconds passed by. An entire minute ticked by on her phone before a response popped up.

[Chloe: LMAOOO nice joke! No really, who is it?]

[Max: Im not kidding]

[Chloe: pix or it didnt happen]

[Max: I am NOT taking a picture of Victoria fucking Chase! She’ll melt my face off with her stink eye!]

[Chloe: hahaha good point. Omg, that is hilarious! I can’t believe that. I have to tell Rachel.]

‘ _Oh shit,_ ’ Max thought. Her mind wandered back to school, to the rumors of Vortex Club parties and social circles. Most people didn’t _dare_ cross Victoria’s path. Except for Rachel. Not that she made a habit of taunting the queen bee, but everyone knew that if one person could effectively silence Victoria, Rachel was their girl. Obviously Rachel would find out one way or another with them living together. But how quickly would word get back to _Victoria_ that Rachel knew? How would this affect her job? ‘ _This is gonna get complicated…’_

[Chloe: Rachel just fell off the couch laughing]

‘ _Too late to stop that can of worms from opening…’_

[Max: its funny for you but IM the one that has to work with her!]

[Chloe: does she have her minions there too?]

Max blinked, wondering what that had to do with the situation.

[Max: no??]

[Chloe: Rachel says she’s all bark no bite.]

[Max: she already threatened me and it hasn’t even been 20 minutes…]

[Chloe: dont let her ruin your big day, Super Max! ur still gonna do great!]

‘ _Leave it to Chloe to cheer you up.’_ Max caught herself smiling despite the circumstances.

“Are you done sexting your boyfriend?” Victoria scoffed, voice low enough not to travel further than their table.

“What? I-I wasn’t...I don’t even have a boyfriend.” Max felt a headache blooming between her eyes.

“You seemed awfully engaged in those messages.”

“So did you.” Max frowned, sass sneaking into her voice. She knew she’d regret it later, but she couldn’t let Victoria establish the upper hand in their newly budding dynamic.

“I actually have _friends_ , Caulfield. Unlike you.”

“What the hell, I have friends too! For your information, that was Chloe I was talking to.”

“Right,” Victoria said, eyes narrowing. “I should’ve known you’re still attached at the hip to that blue haired freak even when she’s half a world away.”

“She’s not. She’s my roommate.”

“ _What_?” Victoria blinked in surprise. Max felt her pulse race. Was she actually getting the upper hand? Maybe this was her moment to gain a point on Victoria. Sure, it might be a little underhanded, but she never recalled even _once_ watching the queen bee falter in the past.

“Yeah, her and Rachel Amber.”

“Rachel?” Victoria’s eyes widened. Her hand gripped at the table, nails digging into the wood for a moment before her posture sprung back to its practiced pose. “What the fu- _right_. Rachel’s modeling career. Now it all makes sense. That’s why you were sobbing like a train wreck for days on end all those months ago. No one could sleep with you whining like a kicked puppy.”

“Wow, thanks.” Max pouted. “And here I thought you kind of had a soul that day.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Caulfield. I needed my beauty rest.” Victoria smirked. Max could feel the reins firmly snatched out of her grasp again. Playing the game with Victoria would not be easy. “I’m surprised those two haven’t flayed each other yet. They’re like polar opposites.”

“Actually, they’re, um…” Max hesitated. Should she tell Victoria? Was it even her place? She couldn’t recall how open Rachel had been about her sexuality during school. Even as Chloe’s best friend, she didn’t find out about their relationship until the last moment. But maybe that had more to do with Chloe not wanting to hurt her feelings. Maybe everyone except her already knew. Would Rachel be angry if she outed them? She seemed chill enough that it simply wouldn’t be an issue. If Max knew Rachel well enough, she’d find anything funny if it got under Victoria’s skin. And if there was one thing Max wanted right then, it was riling Victoria up. Swallowing her thoughts, Max continued. “They’re together.”

“Th-” Victoria’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Max wished she could catch the sight on camera. Never in her life had she ever seen always perfect Victoria so utterly _scandalized_ by something. “They’re _what_?!”

“They’re dating.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Am I hearing this right? Rachel Amber and _Chloe Price_ are a fucking item?”

“Yeah…” Max seriously doubted her decision. Maybe telling Victoria wasn’t the wisest thing she’d ever done…

“Jesus christ,” she muttered under her breath, toying with the little wisps of hair around her ears. Max watched Victoria’s fingers for a moment until she caught herself, focusing her eyes elsewhere. “Alright, Caulfield. How many other shockers do you have for me today? Let’s just put them all out on the table. I can’t take much more.”

‘ _Score one for Team Max!_ ’

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” An older man at the head of the room halted their conversation. Max shook her head, the reality of her first day of work sinking back onto her shoulders. Victoria spun around, eyes locking onto the presenter. Her spine shot ramrod straight, hands clasped delicately in front of her. Max followed suite, ignoring the irritatingly perfect way Victoria crossed one leg over another, or the sound of soft nylon tights shuffling against skin as she moved. Max made a note to ignore how Victoria tapped little notes into her phone, and definitely wanted to ignore the way she tucked one little loose tuft of hair behind her ear.

“-want to welcome our interns from Blackwell Academy! Please stand!”

Max felt her cheeks flush as all eyes fell on her and Victoria. Already on her feet, sharp eyes shot over from her right, glaring at her from their periphery. She knew that meant _move it._ She jumped to her feet, sheepish grin on her lips.

“We’re so pleased to have you both! Welcome to _Aperture_!” The entire room clapped. Max wished she could jump right into the Pacific, yet Victoria seemed to drink the moment up like water.

‘ _How does she do it?_ ’

 

* * *

 

Max stared in fascination at the cubicle. Sure, it wasn’t very impressive in pure _size_. Probably to most other people in the office, it was an insult. But to her, the sleek, glass desk paired with dual 4K monitors, new keyboard and mouse, the whole set-up screamed nerdy wet dream.

“Whoa.” The words fell out of her mouth before she could catch herself. She hoped she wasn’t drooling, too. Her tour guide - the woman from before - smiled as they passed by.

“Your desk is here to the right, Ms. Caulfield,” she gestured. Max blinked several times, still forcing her mind to grasp that the desk wasn’t just borrowed office equipment. This was _hers_.

“And to the left is yours, Ms. Chase.”

‘ _Oh great_.’ Max caught herself before she visibly deflated, keeping her shoulders straight. Her fingers nervously toyed with the strap on her bag as she watched Victoria appraise the contents of her own cubicle. ‘ _So much for enjoying all this tasty equipment by myself_.’

“This is very impressive.” Victoria smiled, adjusting her tablet in her arms. “You don’t spare any expenses at all.”

“We certainly don’t.” The woman laughed - more like half laughed. Max still couldn’t remember her name from earlier. She hoped she’d get better at that before she made a huge fool of herself. “We’ve found that by investing the very best in equipment, we can actually save money down the road in editing and quality control costs. You’ll learn all of the shop talk while you’re here. I’m sure Blackwell taught you both about theory and practice, but most of the actual application comes from on the job training.”

“We’re both very eager to learn. Right, Max?” Victoria practiced another perfectly manufactured smile.

“Oh, yeah!” Max felt sweat beading on the back of her neck. ‘ _This better not be some permanent new kink of hers. I’m not a dog on her leash._ ’

“Why don’t you girls get settled at your desks, then. I know it’s been a long morning. I’ll have some people stop by in a little while to gauge your individual interests and we’ll go from there. Unfortunately, interns do get yanked around the office a bit, as I’m sure you’ve heard. Sometimes you’ll get asked to do coffee or lunch runs. It’s nothing personal. We just ask you go with it.”

“We don’t mind.” Max snatched the opportunity the speak first, knowing full well Victoria probably stumbled over the mental block of accepting servitude. Just as expected, when she glanced over, the blonde blinked for a moment before chiming in with a mock-eager nod, responding in kind.

Once the woman left and Max felt she could relax, she slipped her bag off, sinking into her seat.

“This place...wasn’t what I expected.” Max looked over, watching Victoria scrutinize the items on her desk.

“Oh.” Victoria quirked her brow. “What were you expecting, then?”

“Something...smaller, I guess? I mean, no offense to them, but they didn’t sound that impressive in the interview. They were kind of my last option.”

“You too?” Victoria’s word came out soft and surprised. Max blinked, wondering for a split second if she heard right.

“This was _your_ last choice? Wow, this place is super classy. It kinda fits you.”

“Oh my god, please,” Victoria scoffed. “I didn’t end up in this trashy city by choice.”

“Trashy?” Max had yet to form her own opinion on the city. Yet somehow, coming from Victoria’s lips, she took personal offense over the statement. “It’s not like we’re in some hillbilly town. This is _Los Angeles!_ ”

“I’d far rather be in Seattle. Or New York.”

“Me too, but this is still really awesome.”

“Don’t fucking kid me, Max. This ugly sauna is so fitting for dweeby hipsters like you and Chloe Price. No wonder you followed her down here.”

“I didn’t follow her down here!” Max felt her cheeks flare red at the bite in her tone. Victoria had definitely touched a nerve, but she’d already said too much. “There’s...more too it than that.” For a brief second, Max swore she saw a flash of genuine concern on Victoria’s face. Before she could process the widened eyes and slight frown, her typical scowl of annoyance returned.

“Well jesus,” Victoria huffed. “I’m not your fucking therapist.” Max couldn’t believe she actually thought for a moment Victoria had a normal human soul.

“You’re giving me a headache.” Max sighed in defeat, lowering her head into her hands.

“I’m giving _you_ a headache?” Before Victoria could continue, sounds of animated chatter rang down the hallway toward their desks. A pair of fellow employees rounded the corner - a woman in a flowy, bohemian dress and a man in a classic button up Oxford and dress pants. Both appeared in their late twenties or early thirties, with bright eyes and eager smiles.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” The man started, extending his hand to Max. She bounced back to her feet, nervously shaking back in return. “Name’s Cameron. This is April. We’ll be your personal mentors. Based on your interviews, we think we’ve got a good feel for what skills you may want to focus on while you’re with us.” Max blinked for a moment, overwhelmed by the interaction. April broke off, pouring her attention onto Victoria. The two chatted amicably, cordially. Max envied how easy Victoria made it look.

“Th-thanks.” Max turned her gaze back to Cameron, noting the way his eyes - the colors of tiger’s eyes - nearly matched the color of his skin. He seemed friendly, not as intimidating at the people earlier. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“I saw your portfolio you submitted. Total retro feel. That’s really awesome, especially in this part of the country. I think you can be really successful with that kind of style.” He smiled as he lead Max away. Before she could round a corner, she peeked back over her shoulder. Victoria flashed her a glance, something unreadable. They’d been together all morning, but now they’d be separated for who knows how long. Was she actually lonely?

‘ _Nah_ ,’ Max thought. ‘ _Probably wanted to rub something in my face again about being in the retro zone._ ’

By the end of the day, Max felt utter sensory overload. Cameron was incredibly talented and very knowledgeable. She could already tell she’d learn _so_ much from him. She hadn’t seen Victoria since they’d parted, however. At first, Max counted every second of her blessing. Yet, as the day wrapped up, she wondered just how big a building they were in to _not_ have run into each other.

Max grabbed her belongings, taking one last look around her desk before heading to the elevator. The rest of the office still busied about their day. As she hit the down button, she sighed, clutching the strap of her bag tighter. The doors opened, revealing a single individual within.

“Of _fucking_ course it would be you.”

“Wow Victoria.” Max grinned despite the irritation gnawing at her gut. The stress of the day must’ve worn on her. It wasn’t often she felt so impish. “Here I thought you’d miss me.”

“F-fuck off.” Victoria stuttered.

‘ _What_.’ Max stared in disbelief. _‘Did...perfect Miss Chase stutter?_ ’

“Um, get on? Or I’m letting the doors close.”

“Oh.” Max shook her head, stepping on board and reluctantly standing next to the blonde. As the doors shut and the lighting dimmed, she felt herself growing smaller. Victoria always had a few inches of height on her, but with the extra added from her heels, Max felt utterly _tiny_ in her shadow.

‘ _Maybe I need to start wearing heels_.’

‘ _Right...Victoria would never stop laughing if I did that._ ’

“How are you getting home?” The question seemed so casual and benign, Max couldn’t believe it came out of Victoria’s mouth.

“The...subway. Why?”

“Jesus, I’m just curious. We can’t spend every second trying to murder each other.”

“You actually want to try and be friendly? With _me_?”

“Ugh, just.” Victoria shook her head. “I try to be nice, and this-”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” While Max didn’t trust Victoria’s motives yet, she did have sound logic. They _did_ share office space and they’d only be ruining each other’s days if they kept up the constant bickering. Learning to work with and even be friendly with Victoria wouldn’t be easy, but Max could try. “Let’s, um...let’s try again tomorrow morning. Like, fresh start and everything.”

“Fresh start?”

“Yeah. I mean, we’re mature. Right? We can handle this.” The elevator hit the ground floor, allowing the two to exit to street level. Victoria turned the same direction as Max - toward the subway. “Wait...aren’t you going to the parking garage or something?”

“I, uh…” Something cracked in Victoria’s voice. Her eyes averted to the ground, lips pursing. “I didn’t want to get caught in traffic today.”

“That’s so pleb of you. Way to join the working class.” Max smirked.

“You want a fresh start?” Victoria narrowed her eyes. “Stop with the rude fucking jokes, okay?”

“Alright, alright!” Max held her hands up in surrender. “C’mon, let’s go catch our rail. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t get over it!” Chloe hugged her stomach, falling off the couch for the fifth time in a row. “Victoria fucking Chase! Icky Vicky is your co-worker! Oh my god!”

“You’re not making this any better,” Max sighed. She lounged against Rachel’s long couch, feet dangling over the edge. Chloe draped over the other end. A pair of game controllers sat between them. Max spent the better part of her time so far in LA organizing and unpacking her small room. Today was the first day Max could recall actually feeling at home in their living room.

Something about sharing common space with Rachel and Chloe felt...uncomfortable. Like she was intruding on their life. She knew where she stood with Chloe - her best friend. She knew Rachel adored her. But somehow, their relationship together seemed so alien, so distant to Max. She tiptoed around it like a taboo. Somewhere deep down, she hoped Chloe would be the first to mention it. But she knew Chloe. Chloe would expect everyone to accept the pair like people accept the sky is blue. She wasn’t the type to debate or discuss.

“C’mon, Max. Some video games and pizza will make _anything_ better.” Chloe smirked, pulling herself off the ground and plopping down forcefully on the couch. Max noticed how polished her hair looked these days. No faded dye. Every strand burned electric blue from root to tip. The very back strip, from the top of her neck to about the middle of her skull, was buzzed off. Max almost wondered how it felt. The old Chloe would gladly let her rough her hair up. Would Rachel freak out if she touched her girlfriend’s hair?

“When is Rachel getting home?”

“Not til later. Something about a night time shoot by the beach.”

“It’s already pretty late,” Max noted. Nine o’ clock. That was late by her standards, at least. “Is this normal?”

“Sometimes. But I’m usually at the shoots with her. I hung back tonight for you. Couldn’t let Super Max celebrate her first day on the job by herself, could I?” Chloe waggled her brows before chowing down on a slice of pizza. Max felt her whole chest warm. That was the old Chloe, right there. Maybe she hadn’t changed that much after all…

“You’re the best.” Max grinned. “I’m...sorry for keeping you, but I kinda needed it today.”

“Hey, you’re still my best friend. I know I kinda...left you. But-”

“It’s okay, Chloe.”

“Is it really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

‘ _Oh god_.’ Max gulped. She wasn’t ready for this, not after the day she had. Her stomach tightened.

“I...I really missed you. But I can tell how much Rachel means to you. I’m sure if someone were that special to me…”

“I wish I could’ve brought you with us then.” Chloe rested her elbows on her knees, head hung low. “It tore me up leaving you behind. But Rachel had more passion about coming here than anyone I’ve ever known. I couldn’t say no to that. I was dying in Arcadia Bay. Between not doing so hot in school, and step-douche, I-”

“You needed a new start,” Max finished for her. “I get it.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t think I did at the time. But I think I’m starting to now. I’m sorry for all the awkwardness.”

“Yeah...me too.”

“Hey.” Max scooted closer, smirking. “You’re not too whipped for a hug, are you?”

“Are you kidding me, Super Max? Get over here!” With a yelp, Chloe scooped Max into her arms, crushing their bodies together. Max forgot how many seconds passed as they stayed like that, slowly growing more and more comfortable in her best friend’s arms.

“You’re a lifesaver, Chloe.”

“You’re the lifesaver, Max.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel reveals more to Chloe about her school life with Victoria. Chloe makes her utter dislike for the former queen of Blackwell apparent to everyone. And Max is hit hard with the feels hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added some things to the summary about themes of depression/mental health issues and struggles with friendships. This is just to ensure people who don't want to read about those things may have a bit of warning. I apologize for not including that before!

“Hey, babe.” Chloe lifted her sunglasses up, placing a quick peck on Rachel’s lips as she rounded the corner to their cafe table.

“Look at you, all professional.” Rachel quirked her brows, eyeing the laptop before Chloe, as well as her dress pants and polo shirt. “Now I’m sad I didn’t stick around this morning to see you get dressed.”

“Lucky for you you’ll get the pleasure of _undressing_ me,” Chloe murmured, devilish smirk on her lips.

“Only if we get home before Max does.” Rachel took the seat beside Chloe, glancing over the cafe menu. “The last thing I’d want is to scare her all the way back to Arcadia Bay.”

“You’re right. That is the last thing _you’d_ want. Because _I_ can stay quiet.”

“Oh shut up. You don’t want to have sex with your best friend in the next room, do you?”

“I’m joking!” Chloe dodged a kick to her leg. “No, we can’t ruin poor Max’s virgin ears.”

“Really? Virgin ears?” Rachel snickered.

“Umm, yeah! She’d tell me if she finally lost it! At least she better. I’d kill her if she didn’t.” Chloe groaned, shutting her laptop and slipping it back into her bag. “Anyway, we didn’t come out here to discuss sex lives. How’s work going?”

“God, you’re so domestic. I’ve really got you whipped.” Rachel grinned, reaching across the small table to stroke Chloe’s chin. Batting her hand away, Chloe scowled. “Work’s going just fine. I’ve got another shoot scheduled at three today, and I’ve got two interviews tomorrow.”

“You’re really taking off.” Chloe stared in awe. She knew Rachel had talent. Hell, she _oozed_ talent with everything she did. But her girlfriend’s success still amazed her. Chloe may not have been as successful, but she sure as hell would live vicariously off that fame.

“It’s crazy how much has happened in the past couple of months. Speaking of crazy, how is Max handling her second day on the job?”

“Well.” Chloe pulled her phone out. “She’s only texted me thirteen times about Victoria. I’d say it’s going alright.” Rachel snorted, face falling into her hands as she laughed.

“What is Victoria doing to poor Max?”

“I’ll read you some. ‘Chloe, help! She rode the rail in with me and it was so awkward. We’re trying to be civil and she looks so grumpy all the time.’ ‘She told me I have terrible taste in clothes. What the fuck.’ ‘How does she even know I like peach tea?’”

“This is fucking golden.” Rachel’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “But I shouldn’t be laughing. In reality, this is exactly the kind of thing Victoria needed.”

“What?” Chloe deadpanned. Her face screwed in disbelief. “When did we suddenly start caring about what _Victoria_ needed?”

“You forget that I knew her differently than you did.”

“Were you secret Vortex Club pals or some shit?” Chloe leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

“Jesus, don’t get so defensive babe.” Rachel shook her head. “She’s not all that bad. Insecure as hell, yeah. Bitchy, of course. But once you get to know her, she’s actually pretty legit.”

“We can’t be talking about the same Victoria Chase. You can read all the texts from Max yourself. She’s a grade A asshole as far as I’m concerned! And she’s treating my best friend like shit.”

“Chloe. Sweetie. Honey.” Rachel leaned over the table, placing both hands on Chloe’s knee. Her lips pouted, eyes growing wide in the perfect puppy impression.

“Don’t! Not right-”

“ _Chloe_.”

“Fucking hell, Rachel.” Chloe huffed, turning her head to the side. She knew when Rachel pleaded, somehow, she’d get the upper hand. Rachel _knew_ she was right, whether Chloe wanted to admit it or not. Growling in frustration, Chloe threw her arms in the air. “Fine. Whatever. I’m listening. Victoria isn’t Queen Negabitch, alright? What makes her so god damn special?”

“I never said she was special.” Rachel squeezed Chloe’s leg before continuing. The waitress dropped by to take their order, easing the tension at the table. Both girls sunk into their seats, settling into a calm fog for a moment before Rachel continued. “Max will be just fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Chloe cocked her brow, lips curled down.

“Trust me.” Rachel smirked. Chloe could tell by the glint in Rachel’s eyes she knew more than she lead on.

“What, you aren’t gonna tell me? C’mon, I’m your girlfriend.”

“And because you’re my girlfriend, you’ll trust me.”

“You…” Chloe sighed in defeat. “You aren’t getting laid for a week.”

“Hey! Asshole.” Rachel leaned over the table once more, swatting at Chloe’s shoulder.

“Nope, not even getting _that_ , sweetheart!”

 

* * *

 

“No, really. How did you know I liked peach tea?” Max blinked in confusion.

“Lucky guess, okay?” Victoria seemed more flustered than usual, her eyes never settling on one spot. Max couldn’t help but stare. Something about the way Victoria chewed at her lip caught her attention.

‘ _She’s lying_.’ Max watched as Victoria fumbled with her phone, idly checking something on her face through the front camera. She smiled despite herself, feeling the odd desire to continue her teasing. Never in her life had she felt brave enough to tease _the_ Victoria Chase. Yet, separated from her band of followers and put on the same level as her, Victoria actually started to seem less like the queen she wanted everyone to view her as, and more like any other young woman. She felt the same insecurities, ran by the same rules. She showered in the morning, road public transit and clocked in to her job just like Max did.

Maybe Victoria wasn’t so bad after all.

“Your turn,” Max said, bumping Victoria’s back with her elbow. The blonde startled, then quickly composed herself, moving forward in the line at the coffee shop. Victoria had taken the entire office’s order upon herself, confidently reading off the list.

“Coffee mule, huh?” The barista asked. “Anything for yourself?”

“Tall americano, please.” Victoria moved to the end of the bar, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the order.

“That sounds...bitter.” Max frowned.

“Personal taste. Most people don’t know that coffee actually has more complexity in its notes than wine.”

“Really? I guess that makes sense…”

“Not that you’d be interested,” Victoria began, eyes turned toward the ceiling. “But I only like hot drinks black. If they’re cold, I prefer them sweet.”

“That sounds like you.” Max caught herself smiling. ‘ _Wait, why did I say that? Oh god, she’s gonna snap at me for being creepy._ ’

“Looks like I’ve upheld my image,” Victoria half-sighed, the tiniest of grins gracing her lips. Max found herself entranced, a warmth spreading through her chest. Victoria actually looked cute. Something was seriously off with her today. A buzzing at her leg snapped her back to reality.

“Oh, Chloe,” she muttered, pulling her phone out. “I forgot she probably replied to me.” Victoria frowned, her brows furrowing

“Ugh, I didn’t know you two were married.”

“It’s not like that.” Max pouted, tucking her phone back in her pocket before scrolling through the messages. As much as she didn’t want to worry Chloe, she also had to spend the rest of the day next to Victoria. Best to pick her battles appropriately. “She’s my best friend. She’s just worried about me. C’mon, Victoria. Don’t you know what it’s like to have a best friend worry about you?”

“I…” Something cracked in Victoria’s tone, a barely audible hitch of her breath. Max blinked, surprised by the sudden change in the blonde’s demeanor. Victoria’s shoulders sagged, eyes averting to the ground. “I used to.”

‘ _Oh my god, that’s right_ ,’ Max thought. ‘ _Taylor got married_.’

“I’m sorry.” Before Max could think, she found herself beside Victoria, one hand on the other’s arm. “I didn’t mean-”

“No, Max.” Victoria spoke just above a whisper. “You didn’t mean any harm. I know.”

“Really,” Max pleaded.

“Maybe you and I have more in common than we realize. I mean, both our besties ditched us to go fall in love.” Victoria shook her head slightly, voice lilting with sarcasm. Max blinked as the words sunk in. Victoria’s eyes met hers, and for a moment she felt an understanding pass between them. Her stomach flipped as she watched Victoria’s cheeks flush pink. She’d always regarded the blonde as attractive. There was no doubt her looks could stop a crowd. But lots of girls at Blackwell were attractive. However, something changed in Max’s perception. Victoria wasn’t _just_ ‘attractive’ in that moment. Max gulped, wiping clammy palms against her pants.

‘ _Oh shit…_ ’

“Order up!”

Max nearly toppled over at the barista’s words, catching herself against the bar. Victoria quirked a brow, eyes filled with worry.

“That was a weird fucking look. Do I have something on my face? You wouldn’t let me walk around with something on my face, would you?”

If the situation weren’t as pathetic for Max, she may have laughed at Victoria’s panic. Instead she kept her eyes glued to the tray of coffees, carefully lifting them from the counter.

“N-no. I promise. You’re good.”

“Really, what the hell?” Voice creeping up an octave, Victoria sounded utterly paranoid as she followed Max out of the shop. The two fell in step as they made their way back to the office building. Knowing Victoria, she wouldn’t accept anything but an explanation. Max had to think quickly. No way she could tell her ‘ _sorry, I was just contemplating how I suddenly found you hot._ ’

‘ _Yeah, Max. That’s the quickest way to find yourself in deep shit._ ’

“I...just felt bad. You know, for saying the wrong thing. I’m sorry for prying.”

‘ _Oh god please buy that. Please!’_

“No, you…” Victoria let out a long sigh. “I really meant what I said.”

“About us having things in common?” Max perked up.

“Yeah. And not just because we both had best friends go run off and elope. I mean, that’s pretty shitty-”

“Tell me about it.”

“But more than just that.”

“Are you saying you regret telling me I have bad fashion taste?” Max peered over her tray of coffee, impish grin stretching from ear to ear. Victoria’s serious expression quickly melted into irritation.

“You’re fucking impossible and you still have horrible twee hipster fashion sense. Jesus christ, Max. I was having a moment with you!”

Mustering all her strength not to drop the tray, Max sputtered on her own breath, choking out waves of laughter. Victoria’s frown curled into a near perfect half circle for a few seconds before Max’s amusement slowly spread her way. She snorted once, shaking her head as she watched the other.

“I’m sorry.” Max shrugged her shoulder, attempting to wipe away a tear. “I didn’t mean to ruin our moment.” In truth, Max meant entirely to ruin the moment. Victoria suddenly turning deep and introspective on her did _not_ sit well with her mental state, especially given her recent revelations. Her nerves were strung far too high. She needed time to think before she could even begin to process what the _hell_ just happened.

“Whatever.” Despite the grouchy tone, Victoria’s eyes crinkled at the edges. “That was probably too much kumbaya and shit for us anyway.”

“At least we got some fresh air on that coffee run.” Max set the tray down once they reached the office, watching as people slowly filtered in to retrieve their orders. Victoria rolled her eyes in response.

“You mean fresh smog. Ugh. My skin is already over this city.”

“Arcadia Bay did have a lot more nature.”

“The one good thing this place has is decent shopping.” Victoria pulled her phone out, swiping through the screens. “Pretty killer shopping actually. I mean, I _guess_ there is the whole Hollywood deal nearby.”

“You guess?” Max snorted. “I haven’t even checked out the shopping yet.”

“Are you kidding me? Is that why you look like Rachel Amber dressed you?”

“Hey.” Max held her arms out, examining her clothes. She thought her dark green button-up paired well with her cream colored shirt and grey pants. A silver feather pendant accentuated the outfit, hanging just below her chest. “I mean, she helped me with the outfit, but she didn’t buy it for me.”

“Oh my _god_ , Max!” Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re a fucking charity case. Look, what are you doing this Saturday?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just answer the question.” Victoria scowled.

“I, uh...I don’t have any plans.”

“Good. You do now. We’re getting you some new clothes. Now where do you live?”

“What?” Max blinked, throat growing dry. Did Victoria really just commandeer her schedule? Not that she would’ve turned her down, at least if the invite came on her terms. But her first thought immediately went to money. Max wasn’t poor by any means, but the prices Victoria’s fashion tastes demanded were beyond her budget for sure.

“Put. Your. Address. In.” Victoria shoved her phone into Max’s hand. To her surprise, her name and number already popped up as a contact: ‘Max’ with a little camera emoji next to it. Thinking back, Victoria had texted her once or twice in the past. Had she really saved her contact info this whole time?

“Oh...Okay.” Max thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her lip. She still hadn’t memorized Rachel’s address. Finally remembering the numbers, she typed them in. “Let me make sure I have your number, too.”

“Here, I’ll text you back.” Victoria tapped away, firing off a message in two seconds flat. Max looked down to see her phone blink with a notification.

[Victoria: No more dweeby hipster this Saturday.]

“Hey, maybe I like my hoodies and jeans!” Max crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then you can wear them when you’re bumming it at home or wherever you hang out. I’m talking about when you’re here. You need to make an impression, Max.”

“I would look ridiculous in heels.”

“Possibly.” Victoria’s eyes scanned Max from head to toe, gravitating on her legs for several seconds before darting back up to her eyes. Max felt her cheeks flush several shades warmer. She turned away, begging her face to cool down. As far as she could remember, she never recalled anyone _appraising_ her that intensely before.

‘ _Please don’t do that again, Victoria. Or...maybe do it again? Dammit, I am so fucking confused.’_

“I doubt we’ll be getting you into some Michael Kors and Wolfords anytime soon, but I think there’s plenty we can do without heels. As long as you stop looking so freaked out.”

“I’m not! I’m, uh…”

“Oh there you are, ladies!” An older gentleman rounded the corner, picking up his coffee order before directing the pair further into the building. “I was just mentioning both of you to one of our Senior Designers…”

 

* * *

 

“Max!”

“Hey Max!”

Clutching at her chest, Max jumped in surprise as she walked through the door of her apartment. Chloe and Rachel stood near the entrance, Rachel buckling up the last tie on her sandals.

“We were just on our way out to grab tacos. Wanna join?” Rachel winked.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m not hungry.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Chloe moved closer, gently nudging Max’s shoulder. “We’ll cover! You can’t pass up free food.”

“No, really. I’m actually pretty tired.” Max slipped past the pair, moving through the living room and toward her bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe followed a few steps behind her. “Was work that rough?”

“Work was fine, Chloe. I’m fine, really!” Utterly unconvinced, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

“Did Victoria harass you all day?”

“She…” Max swallowed hard, unwilling to look at her friend. Part of her wished she could spill the growing jumble of emotions in her chest to her best friend, but she knew Chloe wasn’t the right person. Chloe had her opinions of people, and Max knew exactly what sort of thoughts she had on Victoria. No, now was _definitely_ not the time to talk to her. “She didn’t bother me.”

“What do you mean she didn’t bother you? You spent the whole morning texting me about her, then you went silent the rest of the day. Something happened.”

“Work got busy.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Victoria was a royal bitch to you, wasn’t she?”

“She wasn’t! She’s not as bad as she used to be.”

“Not as bad- Okay, first Rachel, now you?” Chloe threw her hands down, pacing up and down the hallway. “Did someone come and kidnap everyone who actually went to Blackwell and remembered Victoria? Or are you both just erasing her out of your memory?”

“People make mistakes, okay!” Max felt her fists ball up at her sides.

“What is the major malfunction down here?” Rachel strode down the hallway, yanking Chloe by the hand and into her arms. She placed a quick kiss on the taller girl’s cheek before turning to Max. “You sure you don’t wanna talk about this over some tacos? Food makes everything better.” Chloe rolled her eyes, reluctantly leaning in to her girlfriend’s embrace. Max sighed in relief.

‘ _Thank god for Rachel Amber._ ’

“I just...I just want to lie down. I’m sorry, guys.”

“No biggie, Max!” Rachel grinned. “We’ll just consider that a rain check. Right, Chloe?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chloe huffed. “I’m...uh, sorry for jumping at you. You’re just...not acting like yourself.”

“I think I’m just stressed.” Max rubbed at the back of her neck, turning towards her room. “You two have fun.” She didn’t want for a response before she shut the door behind her.

‘ _Do I really look that off? Is it that obvious?’_

Tossing herself onto her bed, Max buried her face in her pillow. How could she even tell Chloe about her date with Victoria on Saturday?

‘ _Wait, it’s not a date. It’s totally_ not _a date! We’re just hanging out. And shopping. Right?_ ’ Face burning hot, Max squeezed her eyes shut. She could never recall fretting so much over hanging out with anyone else before. Why was it suddenly so different with Victoria? Her thoughts wandered to her phone, and before she could stop herself, her fingers were on the slim device, pulling it out of her pants pocket. She rolled over to her side, bringing the screen to her face. Victoria’s contact info stared back at her, taunting her.

‘ _Put the phone down, Max. Put. It. Down!_ ’

Her stomach lurched in directions she didn’t know it could as her fingers moved across the screen.

[Max: hey, just checking to make sure you got home safely.]

‘ _That is the lamest thing I have ever said to anyone. She’s gonna think I’m such a creepster. Why did I just do that?’_ Max swallowed, mentally preparing herself for the scathing barrage she knew would come her way. Minutes of anxiety-ridden waiting passed before her phone buzzed with a notification.

[Victoria: Yeah? Why are you checking? Did something happen??]

‘ _Shit shit shit, I knew I shouldn’t have. Oh god, I’m annoying her, aren’t I?_ ’ Max felt her whole body burn bright hot in embarrassment.

[Max: no, no! sorry, i didn’t mean to bother you. i just thought since you lived alone it might be nice to have someone make sure you got there okay.]

The reply came back in mere seconds.

[Victoria: Wow...thanks, Max. And you’re not bothering me. Chill.]

Max let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Her cheeks hurt from the stupid grin plastered on her lips. Never in her life could she recall feeling so light, so giddy from a simple string of text messages. Something really was wrong with her.

[Victoria: See you tomorrow, okay?]

Wiping the sweat off her palms, Max fired off her response.

[Max: bright and early! ^o^]

[Victoria: Nerd :p]

The exchange left her in a fit of giggles. By the time Max caught her breath, she lay on her back, face turned toward the ceiling. Her eyes widened in horror as the weight of the day slowly sunk down on her.

“This is really bad,” she muttered out loud. “I’m so screwed.”

Somehow, through some sheer force of luck, Max Caulfield made it out of her teenage years without suffering a crush. But now, the entire force of all those missed teenage hormones crashed into her chest like a speeding train. And it wasn’t just any crush. _No._ She couldn’t be blessed with a crush on any normal human being. The stars aligned just right for Max to fall for impossible, unreachable Victoria Chase.

“I need help.”

Scrambling for her phone, Max hammered in another message.

[Max: Kate! any chance you’re free sometime soon for a tea date?]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria isn't nearly as composed as she seems. Also Kate is there for Max's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, so apologies in advance if its a bit slower than previous ones.

“This is a fucking disaster, Taylor!” Victoria paced around her room, gripping her phone for dear life. She could hear an irritated sigh through the line, the kind Taylor always gave when her patience ran thin.

“It shouldn't be. This should be your big, gay breakthrough.”

“You don't understand!” Victoria felt her voice hitch several octaves. Her chest clenched the way it always did when Max came up between them.

Max Caulfield was no simple conversation.

“So let me get this straight.” Taylor paused, taking in a breath. Victoria heard a distinct snicker through the phone. She frowned, wondering how long before technology advanced enough for her to reach through and throttle the person on the other side.

“Not fucking funny.”

“Sorry. But in all seriousness. You two end up in the same city. In the same internship. With your desks right next to each other. You haven’t killed each other yet.”

“Yeah.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Taylor!” Victoria bit her cheek, fighting against every instinct to throw her phone against the wall. “You are _so_ not helping!”

“I just think you're freaking out when you should be trying to talk to her.”

“I…” Plopping down on her couch, Victoria’s shoulders sagged. “I think I fucked my chances.”

“You know there’s this thing called apologizing. I’m sure Max would accept it. She seems pretty chill.”

“I spent our entire time at Blackwell treating her like shit. I don’t think she’ll let that drop with a simple apology.”

“But she is talking to you, right?”

“She is…” Victoria swallowed against her dry throat. She leaned back, resting against the couch. “We’ve got plans this Saturday.”

“Really?” Taylor gasped. “See? You’re already making progress!”

“Okay, but this is just two people hanging out. It’s...nothing serious. I mean, I just offered to take her shopping.”

“Oh my god. You didn’t insult her fashion sense, did you?” Taylor groaned through the phone. “Please tell me this didn’t stem from you making fun of her clothes.”

“I...fuck, I just-”

“Victoria!”

“Old habits die hard, okay? I get so flustered when I’m around her that I don’t pay attention to what I’m saying and something mean comes out.” Victoria sighed in exasperation. She rubbed her forehead as she continued. “I just...Jesus, I really fucked up.”

“Did she agree to go?” Taylor’s frustration echoed through the phone.

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay, okay. You can fix this. You can totally fix this. Just...don’t go forcing all your _haute couture_ on her. I mean, unless she wants to prance around in some Dolce and Gabbana.”

“Ew, stop. That’s too loud for Max.” Victoria grimaced.

“God, you’re so gay for that girl.”

“That’s the other problem.” Victoria fell sideways against the couch, slipping her bare feet between the cushions. “For all I know, I’m wasting all this time pining over Max fucking Caulfield when she’s as straight as an arrow.”

“Oh please,” Taylor let out a _pffft_. “She’s definitely not one hundred percent straight. My bet goes on asexual.”

“She was totally dating that Warren Graham guy!”

“And I’ve told you again and again they were just friends. I’m serious! I know it seems hopeless, but you have more of a chance than you realize.”

“Ugh!” Victoria grumbled, rolling onto her back. Before she could continue, a buzzing sound erupted in her ear. She pulled the phone away from her face, glancing at the screen. “Who the fuck is texting me right now?”

“Obviously not me.”

“Duh.” Victoria rolled her eyes, swiping at the notification. As soon as the text screen popped up, she felt the floor drop out from beneath her. Her hands froze, a single shock traveling up her spine. “F-fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_ Taylor! It’s her! Max just texted me!”

“Really?” Taylor’s voice grew thick with curiosity. “Give me the scoop! What did she say?”

“She…” Victoria could barely get her words out, her throat clenching with nerves. She placed the call on speaker phone before she continued. “She wants to know if I got home safe.”

“Aww!” Taylor cooed. “For as fucking weird as Max is, she’s sweet.”

“What the hell do I say?” Panic rose in Victoria’s chest, her fingers frozen against the sides of her phone.

“What about, ‘Yeah Max, I did. Now why don’t you come over and destroy my panties-’”

“ _Taylor!_ ” Victoria shrieked. “You are _not_ helping!”

“Okay okay, Jesus. Calm down. It was a joke. How about a simple ‘yes, thanks for asking.’ That’s easy enough.”

“But why did she send this? She has to have a reason. Maybe a fucking city block exploded or something crashed.”

“I highly doubt it’s anything that dramatic.” Taylor paused for a moment, humming into the phone. “Don’t take too long to respond. You’ll worry her.”

“Oh, _fuck_! Why did you say that?” Victoria pounded away at the screen, typing the first response that came to mind.

“What did you just say to her?” Taylor demanded.

“I asked if something happened,” Victoria said, one hand gripping at her hair.

“Ugh!” Taylor groaned. “You’re gonna worry her. I’m telling you.” Almost as if on cue, Max’s reply popped up, apologizing for bothering her. Victoria felt white hot embarrassment course through her.

_‘Play it cool, Victoria. Play it cool. C’mon. I can do this_.’ She gulped, typing in another message.

“Okay, you’re doing it again. I know you, Victoria. You’re freaking out.”

“She thinks she’s bothering me.” Victoria sighed. “I told her she wasn’t.”

“Okay but what did you say _exactly_?”

“I said ‘chill.’”

“Just ‘chill?’”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Oh my _god!_ You need, like, Flirting 101! Okay, you need to follow it up with something or else she’s still gonna think she’s bothering you. Try to make it something sweet.”

“What if I creep her out?” Victoria felt her own voice crack in fear.

“Stop fucking worrying! I can’t hold your hand every time you two text! C’mon, this is not that big of a deal.”

“Okay,” Victoria breathed. “Okay. You’re right. Not a big deal.” She tapped in another response, allowing a ghost of a grin to creep over her lips. Within seconds, Max replied. Was she really sitting right beside her phone, waiting for Victoria to text? The thought made her heart stammer against her chest.

‘ _Not a chance_ ,’ she thought, rueful smirk overtaking her face. ‘ _This is one big fucking pipedream. Max probably hates me_. _She’s just being nice. Like I deserve her kindness._ ’

“Earth to Victoria?” Taylor snapped her fingers near the speaker. “You still alive over there?”

“Y-yeah, sorry.”

“You’re gonna spend the day with her Saturday. And you’re not gonna freak out, right?”

“Yeah.” Victoria drew in a breath, puffing out her chest before slowly releasing the air. “I’m not gonna freak out.”

“Good. You can do this. Bad bitch Victoria Chase can do this.”

“...Thanks, Taylor.” Victoria dragged herself up from the couch, running a hand through her hair. She sighed, clearing the dryness from her throat. “How’s the pregnancy going?”

“Really good.” Taylor’s smile beamed through the speaker. “We’re going next week for an ultrasound. The morning sickness finally stopped, too.”

“I’m really happy for you.” Victoria smiled. “You know I’m a giant bitch. But I mean it when I say that.”

“I know. Thanks, girl.”

 

* * *

 

_Two days later_

Max sat cross-legged on her bed, warm mug of tea nestled in her lap. Happily typing away at her computer, she waited until seven o’clock hit. Kate promised she’d be on Skype by then for their tea date. She secretly wished that when she asked they could meet sooner, but she never counted on Kate’s busy schedule.

‘ _I’m so happy her career is taking off_ ,’ Max thought, humming to herself as she tested her laptop’s camera angle out. Not that Kate would mind how she looked, but recently she found herself caring more and more about her appearance.

A certain blonde haired ice queen may have been responsible for that.

Max felt her cheeks warm at the thought. Of course, she knew how fruitless this dumb crush truly was. Of course, she knew she’d eventually hit against the wall of ruined dreams. Victoria would probably find someone. She’d advertise her perfectly polished, perfectly manicured boyfriend, fresh off the assembly line from one of those French modeling agencies. They’d fall madly in love and take countless selfies and go on wild trips across Europe. And Max would lay in bed, sadly stalking every last picture, wishing she could be the one beside Victoria in their gorgeous luxury resort room, lounging on white sheets and-

The jingle of an incoming call knocked Max’s thoughts back into reality. Kate’s adorable icon of a hand drawn rabbit stared back at her. She clicked the accept button, shaking the last of the melancholy from her expression.

“Where’s the sunset and the beach?” Kate offered a cheeky grin. Her hair hung in loose waves around her face, while a cozy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Max envied how comfortable she looked. She couldn’t see a window, but she imagined Seattle as dreary and moody as ever.

“Not every day is a party.” Max returned Kate’s smile, her eyes scrunching up. “Which is surprising, considering my housemates.”

“How has that been?” Kate took a long sip of her tea. Her attention turned down to a spot below the camera line, something along the side of her leg. “Oh, it looks like Alice is curious, too.” Adjusting her camera, she angled it so Max could see the small rabbit bumping its nose against Kate’s leg.

“Aww, I miss Alice!” Max cooed.

“She misses you, too. Especially all the treats you spoiled her with. I can’t eat a banana without her hopping around my legs like crazy now!”

“Sorry about that.” Max blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “But yeah, living with Chloe and Rachel has been...interesting. But not the crazy life I thought it would be.” Max felt her voice waver against her will. She swallowed, praying she wouldn’t unintentionally dump her week’s worth of confused emotions on Kate in one jumbled sentence.

“You sound troubled.” Kate tilted her head thoughtfully, one hand idly petting Alice as she continued. “I won’t pry, but you’re always welcome to talk to me, you know.”

“I’m afraid this would be classified as unloading.” Max sighed. She drew in a long, deep breath, steadying her nerves before continuing. Her words tumbled out before her mind could catch up, one confession after another. She described the week to Kate, from the moment she laid eyes on Victoria her first morning of work, through their tense day together, to their reluctant truce. She spilled her emotions, as messy and utterly irrational as they were, divulging how her chest felt like a hopeless spiral every time she lingered too long on Victoria. Kate took the entire explanation in stride, quietly regarding Max as she sputtered through her thoughts. Max told her about the awkward text messages, the odd smiles and way that, even though her and Victoria bickered, they fell into an easy pattern of harmless teasing. Nothing felt offensive or overtly malicious. Max actually _enjoyed_ her time around Victoria. She admitted how she looked forward to their trips on the metro together, and their lunch breaks. Of course, that’s all it had been so far. The two hadn’t dared spend time outside of work.

That is, until their not-date on Saturday. Two days away.

“What does Chloe think?” Kate asked sagely.

“Chloe?” Max blinked at the simple question, realizing the entire time she ignored mentioning her best friend. At the same rate relations improved with Victoria, tensions increased at home with Chloe. The two weren’t fighting by any means, but Chloe suspected something was up. Chloe knew Max wasn’t telling her the whole truth.

“How has she reacted? I know she’s not Victoria’s biggest fan.”

“She’s...uh.” Max rubbed the back of her neck, flush spreading over her cheeks. “I don’t know how to tell her this. She knows we’re talking, but…”

“She doesn’t know about the crush?” Hearing the words come from Kate solidified the truth. It wasn’t just her own stupid thoughts anymore. The weight of the situation sat heavy on Max’s shoulders, sinking her thin frame into the bed.

“Y-yeah. She doesn’t know.”

“I don’t suspect Chloe will take it well.” Kate frowned.

“She’s already up my ass about it. I have to tell her. I really do feel bad about not telling her. But let’s be honest. Chloe isn’t exactly...understanding.”

“No, I think you’re right on that.” Kate chuckled softly. “She has her opinions. But she also has a good heart. You need to talk to her.”

“I know.” Max groaned, rubbing her face. “I just hope Rachel can calm her down when she flips her shit at me.”

“Give Chloe more credit than that,” Kate chided. “She’s just protecting her friend. I can’t say I’d act much differently. Though I will admit, Chloe doesn’t have the same beliefs about forgiveness I do.”

“You’re right.” Max reached down for her tea, frowning when she realized the drink had grown cold. “I owe her an explanation. At least so she doesn’t think I’m kidnapped on Saturday.”

“Well, you might get kidnapped. In the good way.” Kate winked, mischievous smirk on her lips.

“ _Kate_!” Max gasped, clasping her hands over her chest. “I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“Don’t let the good Christian thing fool you. I’m still human.” The pair shared a laugh, falling into easy banter about their lives (outside of crushes), their careers and the changes of their social circles. Far too soon, Max bid farewell to Kate, yawning as she looked at the clock. She eased out of bed, padding over to her dresser to change into pajamas. Exiting her bedroom, she made her way to the smaller guest bathroom, navigating through the dim hallway. One step further and something lean and tall loomed ahead of her. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

“Chloe?”

“The one and only.” The taller girl leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. “Catch you at a bad time?”

“I was just going to brush my teeth.” Max cleared her throat.

“Can we talk? Like we used to? This weird tension shit that’s going on between us is fucking lame. I’m done with it. I just want my best friend back.”

“Me too, Chloe. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Friday at work didn’t go anything like Max planned. She barely saw Victoria except for the metro ride in. As they settled into their jobs, their individual flares for photography translated into workshops in different departments. They missed each other at lunch, only having time to send a few texts before work overwhelmed them again. Victoria stayed later than her, caught up in some discussion with the Fashion department. Max left without her, reluctantly.

Max smiled at the string of texts coming in from Chloe, wishing her a fun time. Rachel’s job took the pair of them to San Francisco over the weekend, leaving Max by her lonesome in the lofty apartment.

[Chloe: no crazy parties! not that its not cool but because im not invited!]

[Max: don’t worry, i don’t have any parties planned.]

[Chloe: you still going with ice queen tomorrow?]

Max froze at the text, pondering how best to respond. While Chloe warily accepted the growing friendship between her and Victoria, she still refused to abandon her mistrust of Blackwell’s former queen bee. When Max realized she’d have extra convincing to work on with Chloe, she backed away before admitting the full extent of her crush. It wouldn’t matter in the long run, anyway. It’s not like Victoria would ever feel the same.

[Max: yeah, she told me to she’d come meet me in Glendale. i guess we have better shopping?]

[Chloe: oooo! better shopping! the fashionista is impressed by hipstertown.]

[Max: aww, cmon. at least i dont have to go far.]

[Chloe: yeah yeah. just dont let her dress you in something ridiculous. id like to recognize you when we get back.]

Max knew Chloe only wanted to protect her. Still, she wished somehow she could convince Chloe the Victoria she had grown to know over the week was worth giving a second chance.

Finally getting home and noshing on a light dinner, Max sprawled out on the living room couch, enjoying the relative quiet of the empty apartment. As nice as the extra space seemed, the loneliness settled in quickly. Before long, she found herself nervously tapping her phone, hoping something would pop up to take her mind off of the next day.

[Victoria: You’re not gonna stand me up tomorrow, are you?]

Max felt her face erupt in a huge grin, her stomach bursting with butterflies. She curled up on the couch, knees tucked into her chest, as she cradled her phone close to her face. Her fingers danced along the screen as she formed her reply.

[Max: i could say the same to you ;) ]

‘ _I hope that wasn’t too forward_ ,’ she wondered. Before she had time to think harder on the subject, her phone buzzed again.

[Victoria: We have work to do. No way I’m missing this.]

[Max: so this is like an assignment? i didn’t realize it was so serious :o ]

[Victoria: Work can be fun. Unless you’re utterly dreading a day with me. You can still back out.]

Max thought on several replies, deleting strings of text when the fear of sounding too familiar rose up her spine. Finally, she settled on one.

[Max: oh no, im about to see the fashion queen in action! im kind of excited!]

Several minutes passed with no response. Max’s mood slowly darkened, worry spreading over her. Did she push too far? ‘ _Please tell me I didn’t push too far._ ’

[Victoria: Me too, Max.]

Max fell back on the couch, dropping her phone to the side for a moment. She covered her face with her hands, heat building up unbearably on her cheeks.

“I am _so_ pathetic,” she muttered out loud. “I can’t believe I’m freaking out about this.” Blinking from her phone caught her attention again.

[Victoria: It’s getting late. Go to sleep. You better not be tired tomorrow.]

[Max: i promise i wont be!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the amazing feedback! Next chapter is the big not-date ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria's not-date shopping trip ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

For the third time that morning, Max beat her high score on her ridiculous phone game. She didn’t particularly even like the game. Yet as her foot bounced anxiously against the pavement, palms growing slippery with perspiration, she knew she needed something to occupy her mind as she waited for eleven o’clock to roll around. Her nerves dragged her from sleep earlier than she’d hoped, keeping her awake and jittery all morning. She couldn’t sit still after breakfast, and she definitely couldn’t relax to a video game or a little television. So instead of sitting around at home, she opted to arrive at the meeting spot early. And wait.

And _wait_.

It really was her own fault for arriving an hour and a half early. Max already made one quick pass through the outdoor shopping plaza. The place seemed enormous, and that wasn’t even counting inside the buildings. They’d have plenty to look at. Which meant plenty of time to spend. Doing the math in her head, if she could stall long enough in each store, she could even manage to spend the entire day with Victoria.

‘ _If she doesn’t get sick of me first._ ’

Max’s shoulders sagged at the thought. While their friendship had grown warmer over the week, today was the first day they were actually spending time as just friends and not co-workers.

‘ _Yep. Friends. Just friends._ ’

The balmy Californian sun bathed the sidewalks in golden light. Lazy clouds rolled by overhead, offering little shade in the quickly progressing heat. Max already regretted wearing jeans. She barely ever wore shorts, except to sleep in. Maybe she’d buy a few pairs today. At least she had the foresight to leave her hoodie at home. As much as she missed her security blanket, her bare arms thanked her as the tiniest hint of a breeze washed over them.

Checking her phone again, she frowned as the time read only ten-thirty. She could occupy herself for another half hour, but she’d have to stop the phone games. Her battery wouldn’t last all day at that rate. Hopping up from her spot on a bench, she stretched her arms over her head, then turned her attention toward a small food stand. Maybe she’d grab a drink.

Or not.

She froze in spot as her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure rounding the corner several shops away, long strides measured with purpose. Max gawked, hands fidgeting against the straps of her bag as she watched Victoria walk - no, more like strut - in her direction. Her hips bounced from side to side like a runway model, long legs sliding one in front of the other. Max swallowed, mesmerized by the endless length of creamy, smooth, _bare_ legs.

“Wowser,” she muttered out loud. She pinched herself, forcing her jaw to snap shut. Her eyes continued upward as Victoria made her way closer. She wore dark blue shorts that hugged her legs mid-thigh. A gauzy white blouse adorned her chest, leaving her long arms exposed from the shoulder down. Dark glasses obstructed her eyes, yet Max could tell when Victoria’s gaze fell on her by the way her posture startled and one brow ticked up in annoyance.

“You’re early.” Within seconds, Victoria stood beside her. She slipped her glasses up into her hair, keen eyes falling on Max.

“So are you.” Max grinned. “Like, really early.”

“Jesus, it’s not even noon and it’s already sweltering. How can you stand those jeans?” Victoria grimaced as she stared at Max’s legs.

“It’s pretty warm.” Max turned from side to side, peering down at herself. She wasn’t sweating yet, but she knew after a few hours of walking, she wouldn’t smell very fresh.

“We’ll find you some shorts today.” Victoria tapped something into her phone. “I already have...I-I mean, I have an _idea_ of what we should do.” Her brow furrowed as she thoughtfully bit her lower lip. Max could only watch in fascination, unsure how she should respond. “Well? You probably have someplace you’d like to go, right?”

“I thought you were going to burn all my clothes and hand pick my new wardrobe.” Max couldn’t get all her words out without snorting.

“Okay, okay,” Victoria grumbled. “I was a little harsh. I’m not here to hijack your clothing.” Something unreadable passed over the blonde’s face, her eyes clouding over as she turned her attention away from Max for a moment. Max swore she saw the faintest hint of a blush, but then again, it was warm outside. “Wear all the weird hipster shit you want. I’ll give you advice if you ask for it. But I’m not gonna force it down your throat.”

“Aww, c’mon, Victoria.” Max elbowed the taller girl in the ribs, earning her a very agitated frown. Smirking, she continued. “I wouldn’t agree to come if I didn’t want to see your _fashionista_ side in action.”

“R-really?” Victoria stuttered in surprise. “If that’s the case, then you have to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I need your complete faith in me. Got it?” Victoria stuck her hand out, like the pair were striking a corporate merger. Max resisted the urge to laugh. As awkward as a handshake seemed, Victoria’s eyes spelled out pure business. Now was not the time to mince words. She reached forward, fingers sliding against Victoria’s palm. As soon as their hands sealed together, Max felt her cheeks flush at the vice-like grip the blonde returned. Her long fingers wrapped securely around Max’s whole hand, manicured nails lightly brushing against her skin. Max gulped, her arm limp in comparison to Victoria’s single, strong shake.

‘ _I’d pay her to hold my hand again_ ,’ Max thought, immediately purging the idea from her mind.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” Victoria smirked, charging forward. Max had barely a moment to blink before she found herself running to catch up with the taller girl.

The pair sauntered their way down the shopping strip, peeking through windows until Victoria found the store that satisfied her. They ducked inside, greeted by a single bored woman. Max gaped at the designer outfits hung against the wall, paired with shelves of neatly folded clothes. Upbeat dance music played softly in the background as they moved through the aisles, settling on a section filled with thin sweaters.

“This is a good start,” Victoria said, hands combing through the hangers. Max awkwardly shifted between her feet for a moment, unsure what to do with herself. Finally working up the nerve, she started sifting through the clothes herself, placing her hand on a soft, grey sweater.

With a four digit price tag.

“Um, Victoria…” she muttered, lightly tapping the blonde on the shoulder. Victoria snapped around, eyes narrowing on her, before returning to her work with grace and nonchalance.

“Here’s a good color for you.” Victoria pulled out a brown patterned sweater, as well as a teal one.

“But-” Before Max could continue, Victoria’s hand had clamped over her arm, fingers nearly cutting off the circulation. She casually leaned in, lips so close to Max’s ear, she could feel the heat from her breath. All the blood must’ve rushed to her face, because Max felt on the verge of passing out.

“I told you to put your fucking faith in me, didn’t I?” The words ghosted across her ear, soft and dangerous. The message, however, rang loud and clear, burning a trail of hot electricity down Max’s spine. She bit down hard on her tongue, nodding once. She was either terrified or aroused...or both, and her mind could _not_ decipher between the two.

‘ _If she does that again, I think my head will explode. Among other things._ ’

“Oh, look at this!” Victoria’s tone instantly shifted to girlish delight as she bounced over to another rack, picking out a variety of button-up tops. Max stared in horror, unsure if the last few moments actually happened.

Within a half hour, the pair of them each held a sizeable stack of clothing in their hands. Victoria directed them back to the changing rooms, shepherding Max into a stall.

“Now you need to step out for each outfit. Don’t change just because you don’t like it.” Victoria flopped against a chair, one leg draped over the other. Max nodded, closing the door behind her. It felt more like walking before a firing squad. She’d never been on display like this before, especially in front of Victoria Chase. Max gulped, slipping out of her clothes. She stood before the mirror in just her bra and underwear, nervously appraising her body.

“Don’t tell me you need help getting dressed,” Victoria sighed.

“No!” Max cursed the squeak of her voice as she scrambled to try the first outfit on. Victoria had them all sorted out for her, each properly coordinated. The first outfit comprised a black pair of trousers, dark gray collared button-up, and a soft, cream colored sweater. She may never have chosen the outfit on her own, but once all the items were fit into place, she stole several moments to check herself out in the mirror. The fabrics hugged her modest curves in all the right ways, accentuating the few dips and valleys she did have, while giving her the illusion of at least a little more height. Max caught herself smiling, surprised at how sharp the girl staring back at her seemed.

‘ _Damn, Victoria really knows what she’s doing. She didn’t even ask my size!_ ’

Satisfied with her reflection, Max stepped out of the stall. Her eyes locked onto Victoria’s, and suddenly all of her confidence melted away under those critical eyes.

“Hmm.” Victoria rubbed her chin, gaze running up and down the entire length of Max. The attention made her squirm, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. “It’s not bad. Good start.”

“R-really?”

“I’m trying to work with your taste. I can’t exactly dress you in Dior.” Before Max could retort, Victoria held out her phone, camera aimed at the shorter girl.

“Are you…?”

“Trust me.” Victoria’s brow quirked. “I need a few pictures. Just strike a pose.”

The pair continued the routine for the next hour, one outfit after another, punctuated by several pictures. Max’s stomach twisted every time the phone came out. She knew Victoria must have a grand plan formulated, but the fact she wasn’t privy to it made her increasingly nervous. What was she doing with all those photos? And who was paying for these clothes? Even if Victoria’s parents were loaded, there was no way in hell Max would let her handle the entire bill.

“Is that everything?” Victoria eased herself up, stretching her arms. Max used all her willpower not to ogle at the pale section of stomach revealed as Victoria’s shirt lifted.

“Y-yeah, that’s all of them.”

“All done with your shopping?” The bored clerk rounded the corner, staring at the two girls. Her eyes met with Victoria’s, a challenge issued in her glare. “And how many of these items will you be purchasing?”

“All of them.” Victoria placed a hand on her hip, cocky grin on her lips.

“Right this way then, miss.” The clerk seemed surprised as she scooped the pile of clothes up. Max gulped, cold panic welling up in her gut. She was _not_ about to let Victoria pay. She had to stop her. Trembling legs carried her forward. She stumbled as she met Victoria at the counter. Her face must’ve been pale, because the knowing look in Victoria’s eyes spoke volumes.

“We’ll need credit up front, miss.” The clerk held her hand out expectantly. Victoria snatched her purse around, hand digging around for her wallet. Her face fell from confidence to annoyance in a split second. Max felt her panic intensifying. She had to think fast.

“Ugh, one second. _Someone_ thinks now is a good time to call me.” Victoria rolled her eyes, smashing her phone against her face. Max blinked in confusion as her eyes caught the blank phone screen. “Yes, mom?” Victoria’s voice fell from aggravation to despair, eyes locking onto Max’s. “What...what do you mean? Is Daddy okay? He’s in the hospital? No, that can’t be right! I talked to him this morning! I can’t- no, I’m on my way right now!” She tucked her phone into her purse, whipping her head around to the clerk. “I’m so sorry, we have to go. Right now.”

“Miss, I understand, but-”

“Maxine, we have to go!” Without warning, Victoria reached forward, grabbing hold of Max’s hand. Their fingers interlocked, grip iron-tight as the blonde yanked Max forward. The pair barreled out of the store, the clerk yelling after them. They ran for longer than Max could keep track of, past store after store. She could hardly contend with Victoria’s long strides, her breath sputtering out as they rounded corner after corner. Victoria’s hand never loosened. She held fast, like an anchor in a storm, long fingers curled around Max’s. And just as she started, Victoria stopped on a dime, Max colliding into her back.

“Oof!”

“Be careful!” Victoria spun around, face flushed and sweaty. Her bangs clung to her forehead, lips parted as she struggled to catch her breath.

“S-sorry.” Max leaned forward, placing one hand against her leg. She would have placed two, except her other hand was still firmly in Victoria’s. She stared at their pair of intertwined fingers, heat slowly spreading down her neck and up her ears. Finally realizing, Victoria released her, turning her back to Max and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Y-you’re slow.”

“And you called me Maxine.”

“It was for effect,” Victoria scoffed.

“I, um…” Max caught herself smiling, the kind of dopey smile she wore when Victoria texted her. She tried her best to scrub it from her face, but the expression wouldn’t budge. She knew the risk of saying anything _too_ familiar, but something in her urged her to press her luck. “I don’t mind.”

“What?” Victoria turned back around, confusion in her eyes. “You hate it when people call you Maxine.”

“I dunno.” Max shrugged. “It sounds...different coming from you.”

“Whatever, weirdo. Don’t regret it a day from now.”

“So when are you gonna let me in on what all of that was? I mean, there’s better ways to get exercise.”

“I thought you’d pick it up by now.” Victoria sauntered on, urging Max to follow. “I never planned on buying anything in there. And we could’ve avoided the cardio if counter-bitch just stayed on her perch.”

“But...I thought-”

“ _That_ was just for ideas. Now we do the real shopping.”

The next thing Max knew, they were in a massive store, not unlike the kinds she normally shopped at. In fact, she felt way more at home than anything she ever expected Victoria to step foot in. Buzzing around clearance racks and stalking bargains sounded smart to her, but this must’ve been so _below_ Victoria Chase.

“So...forgive me. But I’m very confused.” Max ran a hand through her hair as she followed behind the blonde, watching her scavenge through rows of items.

“I’m sure you are.” Victoria’s reply dripped with sarcasm. “Listen, this is just between us. I...had to learn to do all this. Like, just a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Max’s stomach twisted with worry. “I thought you always had plenty of money for clothes. Did something happen?”

“Maxine, you’re as nosey as always.” Victoria spun around, her face mere inches in front of Max. The pair stared at one another before she realized her mistake, taking a step backwards. “Look, everything is fine. It’s expensive as hell to live down here. So my clothes budget shrunk a little. I mean, I _totally_ could afford my usual taste, but I’d rather have the luxury to buy whatever I want than have to actually watch how much I’m spending. It’s not that big of a deal. You can still find designer stuff in places like this, just a few seasons outdated. Like this.” Victoria yanked out a skirt, examining the material.

“That looks like something you would wear.” Max smiled.

“And it’s thirty bucks. Not bad, right?”

“Victoria Chase is human after all.”

“Shut it, okay? I’m sure this is some weird fetish for you to watch me prance around in a department store.” Max immediately felt her cheeks flare.

‘ _Bad choice of words, Victoria._ ’

“Uh, n-no! I just mean, we, um, we have something else in common now.” Max turned her attention to a rack of clothes, hiding her embarrassment.

“What, like you don’t go shopping with Chloe and Rachel?” Victoria’s brows lowered to an even line, her lip curling down.

“I don’t actually. I used to with Kate, but that’s it.”

“Hmph,” Victoria hummed. “Then it’s a good thing you have me. And look, I come prepared.” She pulled her phone out, tapping a few screens until the library of photos popped up. “Here you go, Maxine. All the reference shots we’ll need for the day.”

“So _that’s_ why you took those!” Max stared in wonder, eyes darting between the phone and Victoria. “Now it makes sense!”

“Yes, dear.” Victoria snickered. Max knew the term of endearment was meant to get under her skin, but probably not in the way Victoria intended. “I had this all planned out ahead of time.”

“Wowser.”

“Now c’mon, nerd. Let’s find you some outfits.”

 

* * *

 

Hours passed in what seemed like mere minutes. By the time they actually left the stores, the sun dipped into the horizon, swaths of oranges and purples dappled across the sky. The pair walked in tandem as they exited the stores, strolling down the busy shopping plaza, their hands filled with bags. Despite the start of the day, they’d fallen into easy conversation and laughter, joking about their shopping exploits. As they made their way to a strip of restaurants, Victoria turned to Max, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Please tell me you’re hungry.” Victoria ran a hand through her hair, brushing the strands off of her forehead.

“Oh yeah,” Max replied, grinning. “But I’m vegan and usually eat raw and organic.” Victoria stared in horror, her jaw falling open. Max even swore the color drained from her skin. She couldn’t maintain her own joke for another second, holding her stomach as she burst into raucous laughter.

“Maxine! You asshole! I really thought you were serious!”

“C’mon, Victoria. Do I look that crunchy?” Max sputtered between giggles. “How about a pizza? Pretty please?”

“As long as it’s drowning in pepperoni. I’m _famished_.”

Finding a pizza restaurant seemed far easier than finding a seat at a pizza restaurant. By the time the pair managed to find two seats together, they sat squished together as they shared a tiny table, their elbows constantly bumping.

“This place is a hole in the wall,” Victoria complained.

“That means they’ll have amazing pizza, though.” Max grinned, nudging her shoulder against the blonde’s. Victoria rolled her eyes, reluctantly smiling in agreement. “Oh, I haven’t even looked at my phone all day.”

“Make sure wifey Chloe hasn’t texted you.”

“Victoria,” Max whined. “It could be someone important. Like my parents. But...I guess it doesn’t matter. Because my phone died.”

“That sucks. If you need one, you can use mine.”

“It’s fine. I’ll charge it later. Oh man, here’s the pizza.” A waiter hurried along, sliding a steaming pan of pepperoni pizza onto the table. Max reminded herself not to drool as the aroma hit her face.

“ _Bon appetit_.” Victoria pulled a slice off for herself. She dabbed a napkin over the surface, soaking up more grease than Max cared to acknowledge.

“Hey, you’re ruining it!”

“Shut it, Maxine.” The look Victoria shot Max could’ve burned holes through her head. Her voice fell softer, though, on her next words. “I break out like mad if I eat too much grease.”

“Oh.” Max blinked. “I didn’t realize.” Tucking into her own piece, Max couldn’t help but notice every small nuance about Victoria. She ate pizza with a fork until she got near the crust. She liked the hot pepper flakes, but only a little bit. If she took too big of a bite, she’d cover her mouth with her hand. She stopped frequently to make conversation and people watch, but not in the bitchy way Max would have guessed. Because of that, she ate slow. Way slower than Chloe. By the time Max ate two slices, Chloe would’ve devoured five. Victoria had only just finished her first.

“What the hell is so interesting?” Victoria frowned, tucking a napkin into her lap. “I have to have something on my face. You can’t be staring at me like that and there _not_ be something on my face.”

“No, I-”

“Hey, watch out!”

Max watched in horror as a drunken group of frat boys moved through the crowded restaurant. One man in particular took little care to notice his surroundings, tripping over an empty chair. The beer he’d been nursing flew from his hand, soaring through the air until it splattered across the ground.

And all over Max.

“Oh god! Gross!” She could only stare at herself in total shock, the sticky fluid sinking into her clothes and dripping from her hair.

“What the _fuck_?” Victoria flew from her seat, stomping toward the fallen frat boy. “Are you so fucking dense that you can’t pay attention to a chair?”

“Lighten up, babe.” The man stumbled to his feet, losing his footing twice in the process “S’was totally an accident. Let’ssall chill.”

“Tell that to my friend you just doused in your cheap Natty Light!”

“It’s….it’s fine. Can we just go?” As much as Max found her curiosity piqued at Victoria defending her, she couldn’t stand sitting around another second in beer drenched clothing. She gathered their bags up, heading for the door.

“I’m so sorry, Maxine. Next time, we won’t come out on fake ID night.” Victoria made extra sure to cast one final glare before the pair exited the restaurant.

“This totally sucks,” Max sighed.

“You can get a shower at my place.” Victoria kept her eyes locked on the ground as she moved forward. Max wondered if she truly heard right.

“I...I don’t have to trouble you-”

“I live closer than you do. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?” Max stopped, tilting her head to the side.

“Ugh, I _said_ it’s not a big deal!” Finally looking up, Victoria locked gazes with Max, the tiniest flash of vulnerability in her eyes. As soon as it came, it disappeared into hard annoyance. “If you really don’t want to, that’s fine-”

“I will.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

Max wasn’t sure what she expected when she entered Victoria’s apartment. Maybe imported furniture and gold trim. Or Italian marble paired with original Avedon portraits. She definitely was not expecting to enter a studio apartment. For a moment, she even wondered if maybe the view from the entrance was just some kind of teaser, like the real apartment was down a winding hallway. But no, as Victoria ushered her in, dropping her bags against the single couch, Max realized that was it; a small living room with adjacent bed, a bathroom off to the side, and a kitchen. A balcony sat beyond the bed, long, billowy curtains covering the glass doors. Despite the size, Victoria still managed to fill the place with modern amenities, leaving it looking as neat as one of those trendy minimalist catalogs.

“Places are expensive as shit in this city,” Victoria muttered, darting back to a dresser. “I’m sure Rachel’s place is super impressive, though. Isn’t it?”

“Not really. It’s just a two bedroom loft.”

“How modest.” Victoria rolled her eyes as she approached, handing Max a stack of clothes. “Here’s some stuff to change into. Towels are in the bathroom. And just toss your stuff in there. I can wash it for you.”

“Thanks again.” Max stifled the grin threatening to spread on her face. She never imagined gaining the opportunity to wear Victoria’s clothes, but now she thanked her cruel twist of fate for the chance.

“You should’ve let me punch that dickbag.”

“Maybe next time.” Max ducked into the bathroom, nosiness quickly overcoming her desire to change out of her stained clothing.

Victoria wasted no expense when it came to makeup and skin care products.

‘ _No wonder she always looks so flawless_.’ Max peeked through a few drawers before she reluctantly peeled her dirty clothes off and climbed into the shower. Using Victoria’s shampoo and conditioner felt oddly intimate. The scent of lemongrass and rosemary filled the shower, causing Max to grin from ear to ear.

Shutting the water off, Max’s ears perked to the sound of conversation outside. She tiptoed toward the door, towel wrapped around her waist.

“-What do you mean? Do you...do you think he had a hand in...in…” She could hear Victoria pacing around outside, further away. Possibly in the kitchen. Her footfalls were hurried, nervous. She paused every few seconds. Max assumed it was a phone call, and an important one at that.

“Dad, do you realize what he’s done? If that’s true?”

‘ _Well, that answers who she’s talking to._ ’

“I went through _so_ many rejection letters! I-I knew the industry was cutthroat, but _thirty-two_?! Thirty-two times they told me how I wasn’t good enough. But now you’re telling me that’s because of Sean Fucking Prescott?...Yes, I know...I _know_...But, Dad, why won’t he just give it up? He doesn’t even know his own son! I made a mistake that night, but-....No, I-I understand. I’m doing fine, Dad. You don’t need to worry about me. Yes, I’m eating. Don’t be absurd.”

‘ _It’s nice to know Victoria’s parents are looking out for her. But what’s this deal with Sean Prescott?_ ’ Max knew she should’ve kept her ears to herself. Within a few seconds, Victoria bid farewell to her father, her footsteps storming over toward the bathroom.

“How long has the shower been off?”

“I-I just got out!” Max tucked her towel closer around her middle, fumbling with her pile of clothes.

“I’m fucking serious, Max! How long?” She never thought she’d miss someone calling her ‘Maxine.’ But Victoria didn’t _just_ mean business. Something in her tone spoke volumes of desperation and fear.

“I, uh...I heard you tell your dad not to worry about you.”

“Is that it?”

“I…” Max struggled between options. She could tell Victoria the truth and risk her rage, or lie and risk her mistrust. Neither option appealed to her, but at least her rage could burn out quicker than the slow poison of mistrust. “I may have heard more.”

“...I knew I shouldn’t have answered.” Something heavy pressed against the door, then slid down until it sat against the floor. “Dad’s always traveling. I hardly ever get to talk to him. I thought if I didn’t pick up, I might not get a call back later. But no, I should’ve known you’d be nosey and listen in.”

“I’m sorry, Victoria. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Whatever. Maybe it happened that way for a reason. Everything else in my life is going to shit. But for some weird reason, we’re getting along. I don’t fucking get it, Max.”

‘ _I know why I’m getting along with you, but it’s not the same for us._ ’

“You can talk to me,” Max said, sliding into the clothing Victoria lended her.

“Maybe once I get my head figured out, I will.”

Max finally exited the bathroom, the pair awkwardly standing in the livingroom for several moments, unsure what to say.

“Let me give you a ride home.”

“Wait, what?” Max grabbed Victoria’s arm. “You have a car?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then why do you take the metro into work?”

“I…” Victoria stared hard at Max for a moment, mouth slightly agape. Her brows furrowed deeper as the seconds passed until finally words formed on her tongue. “I can’t stand the traffic here, okay? It’s just way easier not to drive to work.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Just shut it, okay? You try driving in rush hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey.” Victoria’s car sat idle outside Rachel’s apartment, her dance music quietly playing in the background. Max turned, one hand on the door handle, brows raised in surprise.

“Yeah?”

“I hope you had fun.” Victoria waited expectantly, her shoulders bunched, like she feared what the answer might be.

“Are you kidding?” Max beamed. “I had a blast!”

“Yeah. Me too, Maxine.”

Max felt her skin flush from her ears to her chest. She hopped out of the car, waving goodbye as Victoria sped away. Her walk inside felt lighter than air, her stomach fluttering up in her chest. As soon as she dropped her spoils for the day, she remembered her phone, plugging it in. She thought about sending a message to Victoria, but stopped at the first notification on her screen.

_47 Messages from Chloe_

“What the _shit_ , Chloe?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL SO MUCH for the super kind comments and messages! They mean the world to me! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel really does know more about Victoria than she lets on. And Max is getting bolder by the day. Fluff ensues.

“Have you talked to Max at all today?” Rachel plopped down on the square of blanket beside Chloe, staring out an expanse of greenery. The pair rested in Golden Gate Park, taking a few precious hours away from Rachel’s busy itinerary to retreat and recharge.

“She won’t answer my texts!” Chloe whined, head falling into Rachel’s lap.

“Oh, riiight. She’s on her date today.” Rachel waggled her eyebrows. Her hands went to Chloe’s hair, trailing through the blue strands as she continued. “I bet she’s too _busy_ to talk to us.”

“Yeah, busy keeping Victoria from jerking her around.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “I hope you’re right about her.”

“Dude, there’s something about Icky Vicky you don’t know. Like, a _big_ something.”

“Oh, let me guess,” Chloe said, voice thick with sarcasm. “She’s actually a reptilian in a human suit.”

“No!” Rachel snorted. “C’mon, I’m telling you. She’s a bitch, but she’s got her reasons. Like, she’s not bad once you get to know her.”

“She must not be too horrible.” Chloe frowned, fingers toying with the end of Rachel’s pant leg. “Max is fucking obsessed with her.”

“Wait, really?” Rachel’s attention perked, eyes locking onto Chloe’s. “You think little Max has a crush on Victoria?”

“Um, why else would she be freaking out about some shopping trip and then _ignore_ me all day.” Chloe glared as she held her phone out, displaying a screen of several sent messages with no response.

“Oh, man.” Rachel leaned back, her laughter directed at the sky. “This is rich.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Chloe, are you _blind_? Victoria has the biggest lady boner for Max!”

“The fuck?” Chloe flipped around at lightning speed, jumping to her feet. She stood before Rachel, one finger pointing accusingly at her girlfriend. “You’re lying! Liar!”

“This is too rich to make up.”

“Victoria _hates_ Max!”

“Remember the kid in elementary school that would pull little girls’ hair and make fun of them? Because they had a crush.” Chloe blinked, shaking her head as she took a step back.

“No...no way.”

“Yes way, babe.”

“Victoria is GAY?” Chloe shouted, eyes widening by the second. Her jaw sagged open in shock. “Icky Vicky is a big Icky Lesbian?”

“And what the hell are you?” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

“Cautiously bisexual.” Chloe puffed her chest out.

“Sit. Your. Gay. Ass. Down.” Rachel pointed to the ground. Chloe gulped, doing exactly as her girlfriend commanded. “Thank you. Now, as I was saying. Victoria has had a crush on Max for a _long_ time.”

“I gotta tell-”

“NO.” Rachel snatched the phone from Chloe’s hands, holding it far from her reach. “No. Don’t tell Max.”

“Why? Shouldn’t Max know?”

“Victoria’s been through some shit recently. I..don’t want the wrong impression going her way. Let’s just sit back and let the two happen organically.”

“But where the hell is the fun in that?” Chloe cocked a brow.

“Aww, c’mon. Isn’t it cute watching them crush over each other?”

“No, it’s fucking painful. Max is like a sick puppy. And she _won’t text me!_ ”

“Chloe, honey.” Rachel leaned forward, yanking her lanky girlfriend into her embrace. The two briefly wrestled for dominance, until Chloe’s face wedged perfectly in Rachel’s cleavage. She struggled for a moment further before falling limp against the blonde, resigned to her fate. “You can tease Max all you want about _her_ crush. Just don’t tell her about Victoria’s. If it’s meant to happen, it will. But we’re just sideline observers. Okay?”

“Mmmkphfff” Chloe mumbled, arms flailing slightly.

“Good. I’m glad you see it my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

Curled up in bed, Max found herself sniffing at the clothes Victoria lent her. Never in her life could she recall an old Blackwell shirt and sweatpants feeling so soft and smelling so delicate. Away from the eyes of the outside world, Max felt her inhibitions melting. She curled in on herself, hugging her arms around her middle. The scent of Victoria’s shampoo wafted around her, the faint remnants of soap dappled across her skin tickled at her senses. Never had she felt so entranced, felt her skin so alight and warm from a shower and some borrowed clothes.

She briefly wondered if Victoria ever felt this way about anyone. Did she hold someone’s clothes up to her nose and sniff them? Did she cherish the way someone else’s perfume smelled as she walked near them?

‘ _Or am I just weird_? _Yeah, I’m sure that’s what she would say._ ’

As much as Max wanted to wallow in her self pity, she couldn’t deny the fact that Victoria _had_ grown warmer. Despite the end to their day, their chatting turned far more amicable than even just earlier that week. Sure, it wasn’t as warm as Max would have _liked_ , but progress was progress.

‘ _I should really check on Chloe_ ,’ she thought, shaking thoughts of the blonde from her head.

[Chloe: MAXXXXXX]

[Chloe: I NEED DETAILS]

[Chloe: ok u have been way too quiet wat is happening]

[Chloe: did she eat u?]

[Chloe: SRSLY MAX]

[Chloe: MAD MAX THUNDERDOME]

[Chloe: MAXSTER THE MIGHTY]

[Chloe: god dammit max i need updates. i need the play by play]

[Max: wow, Chloe, chill out. my phone died.]

[Chloe: THERE U R]

Max chuckled at the flood of texts pouring in from Chloe. Her phone constantly buzzed as one after another popped up, each asking about her day.

‘ _I don’t get it,_ ’ Max thought, looking at the screen. ‘ _What does she mean, ‘did I get Victoria’s cat emoji-OH!’_

[Max: CHLOE IT WASNT LIKE THAT]

[Chloe: then ur slackin. get back in there tiger]

Max groaned, rolling her eyes in frustration. She knew Chloe would only hear what she wanted to hear at this point. She couldn’t deny the infectious level of her friend’s enthusiasm, though.

[Max: im at home]

[Chloe: why the hell would u do that?]

[Max: because its late??]

[Chloe: LAME. shoulda pulled the ‘wow ur bed is so comfy im just gonna fall asleep right on it’ move]

[Max: ill keep that in mind]

[Chloe: u better see her tomorrow]

[Max: when are u suddenly all pro-icky vicky?]

[Chloe: i am here to aid by best friends thirst. that is all]

Max snorted, face falling into her pillow. As surprising as Chloe’s change of heart seemed, she happily accepted the support. She needed her best friend more than ever. Nothing pleased her more than knowing someone out there cheered for her. Even if the entire ordeal still felt mildly hopeless.

[Chloe: just show up outside her place tomorrow]

Max blinked at the text as it popped up on her screen, pondering her response. Chloe had the confidence to do something so pushy. She could imagine Chloe standing at Rachel’s doorstep, swagger in her step, roguish grin on her lips. Chloe had all the sex appeal Max didn’t. Even if Victoria had the tiniest ounce of attraction to her (which she didn’t, did she?), could Max work that attraction further? Could she actually flirt with Victoria Chase? The thought made her stomach flip in on itself and her heart flutter in her chest.

She sat on a terrifying precipice. Max felt the weight of a budding friendship sitting on her chest. Victoria could make an amazing ally in her life, a friend she’d keep for years. Someone she could depend on, not just in her career, but with her life. Yet she’d be lying to Victoria if she kept her feelings locked away. She could push her luck, push her flirting and risk the entire foundation they’d built over the past week. But the thought of watching Victoria fall in love with someone else, masquerading in the backdrop as her supportive friend while hurting on the inside - how was that any different than outright deceit?

Max swallowed her fears down. There was that tiny possibility Victoria might return her feelings. As anxious as the thought made her, she still remembered the smile Victoria gave her as she said goodbye that night. Something in her tone felt warm and welcoming, words she never thought to associate with Victoria before. The thought of Victoria abandoning their friendship stung like venom, but something urged her to at least _try_.

‘ _Maybe I’ll take Chloe’s advice_.’

 

* * *

 

‘ _Okay...here goes_.’ Max gulped, hitting the send button on her phone. She sat within a small cafe, a sleepy, local coffee house that catered to the late morning crowd. Her camera lay beside her, a perfect cover as to why she just happened to be so near Victoria’s apartment. Several seconds passed by, each moment punctuated by Max checking her phone. She had to remind herself she didn’t miss an incoming text.

And then it popped up.

[Victoria: What are you doing over here?]

‘ _I guess I shouldn’t be surprised_.’ Max frowned, wishing against fate she could get a nicer response. This was Victoria, though.

[Max: there’s a camera shop nearby that sells really cheap film!]

[Victoria: If you used a real camera, you wouldn’t have to worry about that.]

[Max: but i like my camera! anyway if ur busy its cool :) it is kinda last minute ]

Sighing to herself, Max dropped her chin into her hand, idly scrolling through her social media feeds on her phone. She wanted to tell herself she didn’t care what Victoria responded with, but she had only herself to thank for her disappointment.

[Victoria: Chill out. I’m getting ready.]

[Max: really??]

[Victoria: Yes, Maxine. Give me 20 minutes.]

Max’s face split in a huge grin, her insides erupting in butterflies. ‘ _I can’t believe it actually worked!_ ’ Sure, Victoria might show up annoyed, but even an irritated Victoria was better than no Victoria at all. Max sunk deeper into her chair, using all her willpower to wipe the grin off her face. After a moment, a thought popped into her head. She’d surprise the blonde with a small snack and coffee. ‘ _Perfect!’_

Twenty three minutes later, as Max counted, she scanned the entrance to the shop, nerves on edge as she waited for signs of her friend. The doors hung open this early, letting the balmy morning breeze waft in. That meant no little chimes or ding to let Max know someone entered. No, she’d have to watch every person who passed through the door. Sipping on her hazelnut latte, she felt the bouncing of her leg intensifying.

‘ _She should be here by now_ …’

That’s when her breath caught in her throat. Victoria stood, focused on the few outdoor seats at first, scanning the guests. For a brief moment, she seemed so picturesque, eyes wide and intense, jaw set hard against her face, arms crossed loosely over her stomach. Max instinctively reached for her camera, the photographer in her taking over her higher thought processes. Before she knew what she was doing, the shutter clicked, the little internal gears spitting out a still developing polaroid.

Victoria turned, stared in astonishment before slowly sauntering over.

“Did you just…”

“I kinda did.” Max grinned, sheepish blush spreading across her cheeks. Waving the photo back and forth, she kept her eyes glued to the table, unable to handle the blonde’s penetrating gaze. “I, um...got you something.”

“This is mine?” Victoria’s voice came out quiet and subdued, half surprise, half disbelief, as she placed a hand on the mug of still steaming coffee. “You didn’t have to.”

“Try it,” Max said, finally daring to look up. Victoria complied, bringing the mug to her lips. Max found herself staring again, for probably the twentieth time that week. Her stomach tightened at the thought of Victoria’s love for the sensory pleasures. She adored cashmere sweaters. She loved expensive perfume. And now, she cherished that first taste of fresh roasted coffee, the expensive seasonal blend that Max especially picked out. Max knew she enjoyed it by the way her eyes rolled back in her head as they shut, the way she very slowly swallowed the first taste.

‘ _Okay, maybe this is creepy that I’m watching_ ,’ Max thought. ‘ _But wow...what I’d give to make her look like that every day._ ’

“Jesus,” Victoria breathed, setting the cup down. “That’s really good. I can’t believe I’ve never tried this place before.”

“Then I’m glad I bugged you this morning so I could bring you here.” Max grinned, her shoulders bunching up as she felt the flush on her cheeks spread.

“You didn’t bug me. I would’ve liked a little more warning, though. Some of us don’t just roll out of bed and throw something on.” Victoria nudged Max’s knee with her own. “Is that photo done? I need to see it.”

“What if I’m not sharing?” Max teased.

“Dammit, Caulfield.” Victoria reached over, snatching the photo out of Max’s hand. “If I’m in it, I get a say. Don’t you know about consent?” Max giggled, noting the lilt of familiarity in Victoria’s usual prickly retorts.

“Okay, okay,” she said, hands in the air. “I won’t fight you!” Victoria glared, despite the tiny upward tick at the corner of her lip, before turning back to the polaroid. Her eyes focused on the image, hard at first, but softened slowly. The furrows in her brow smoothed, her jaw falling open as words struggled to take form from the breathy sounds in her throat. Max leaned over, catching a glimpse of her work.

The flash from her camera must’ve malfunctioned, because the interior of the shop appeared dark compared to the overexposed brightness of outside. Victoria stood, framed by sunlight, every feature highlighted, from the silky gloss of her hair, down the perfect slope of her face, to her slightly pursed lips. Her posture, reminiscent of a model, sat still and motionless in contrast to the moving cars and people behind her. Even if Victoria sat off to the center, she was the sole focus, radiating in golden light, eyes distant yet determined. Max had to remind herself to breathe.

“This is…” Victoria slid the photo back, her gaze unfocused. “I-It would’ve looked better if you gave me more time to get ready.” She stuttered, tone unconvincing.

“Are you kidding,” Max blurted, speaking before she could think. “You’re _gorgeous_ , Victoria.” Their eyes met, Victoria’s face falling in shock. Her eyes widened, cheeks slowly filling in with bright red heat. “I-I mean, y-you make an amazing model. You’re tall, you’ve got such a nice face, and your hair is perfect and you always have the most expressive looks on your face and-” Max faltered, realizing she’d gone from actual explanation to a tangled mess of word vomit. Her own cheeks burned as she turned away, staring hard at the table. “What I mean-”

“Wow.” Victoria’s single word stopped her. The stunned, breathy admission sent Max’s hormones into orbit. She gulped, begging her breathing to steady. “I...um.” Max watched Victoria’s throat bob, watched her paw nervously at her skirt, her feet shuffle against the ground. “When the hell did you get so charming?”

“I was just being honest,” Max muttered, idly playing with the last few crumbs on her plate.

“Jesus, okay.” Victoria straightened up, voice snapping back to it’s usual bite. “Who knew Maxine Caulfield had it in her? Catching me off guard must be your new hobby.”

“You do have the best reactions.” Max grinned, a cheeky smile stretching from ear to ear.

“You’re actually admitting it?” Victoria quirked a brow. “You’re getting awfully bold.”

“You’re not stopping me.” Max felt her cheeks flush again, the warmth spreading down her chest and into her belly this time. Fear clutched at her, though, when Victoria didn’t respond immediately. The blonde averted her gaze to the table, her bottom lip disappearing beneath perfectly white teeth.

“Are you done?” Victoria asked, pointing to Max’s drink. “Let’s go somewhere, okay?”

“Like where?” Max asked, taking the last few sips of her latte.

“You have your camera. Let’s look for shots.” Something urgent and frightened lay in Victoria’s tone, a desperation that drove her from her chair and halfway out the door before Max could gather her things. Max tried her hardest to steady her nerves, terrified she pushed too hard yet again. But Victoria wasn’t running away. She _was_ running from something, but not Max. As much as the moment puzzled her, Max felt relief settle over her as the day went on.

They found a park not far from Victoria’s apartment, capturing several shots of distant mountains and atmospheric scenery. It might not have been Victoria’s artistic taste, but Max still appreciated her tips on angling and lighting. Before she knew it, her film ran dry and her bag felt stuffed with all the new photos, including the one of Victoria. She tucked that one into its own pouch, safe and special.

“It’s getting late.” Victoria’s fingers trailed along Max’s shoulder, settling at the top of her arm. They stayed there, timid and shaky. At least, Max thought she felt them shaking. Still, the contact set her skin on fire. She wished she could extend the moment into hours. But Victoria was right. They both had to get up early for work.

“Today was really fun.” Max looked over her shoulder, unwilling to move for fear of driving the blonde’s hand away.

“Who knew nerds were entertaining.” Victoria rolled her eyes, except the smile growing on her lips gave away her true thoughts. “C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t have-”

“And you didn’t have to show up this morning. Just let me, okay?”

“Okay.” Max missed the contact on her arm. She followed in step with Victoria, her gait closer than normal. She caught the blonde’s deep amber eyes dart in her direction just once as their hands accidentally brushed against one another. By the time they reached Victoria’s car, several blocks away, the sun had nearly set. Max settled into the passenger seat, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

When they arrived at Rachel’s apartment, Victoria parked, getting out of her car along with Max.

“What are-”

“I’m just…” Victoria scowled, her brows furrowed in annoyance. “I’m walking you to the door, okay?”

“I’m not complaining.” Max held up her hands in surrender. “You can even come in if you want.”

“Not if your _roommates_ are home.” Victoria rounded the car, following Max up the few steps until they reached the door. They both stood in the entryway, feet shuffling, eyes darting in every which way but each other. Max took in one deep breath before making the first move.

“I really enjoyed today,” she said, voice brimming with sincerity.

“I did too. Even if you didn’t give me enough time to get ready.” Victoria chuckled softly, running a hand through her hair. “Next time I need warning, Maxine.”

“Next time. Okay.” Max said it more to herself than anything, a solid reminder that yes, there would definitely be a next time. “So, um...c-can I get a hug?” She held her arms out, feeling lame at the question. Victoria snorted at first, but the slight flush of her cheeks told Max that maybe she had the same idea in mind. They closed the distance, Max’s arms slipping over Victoria’s shoulders, wrapping around her neck. Victoria’s arms sat awkwardly at Max’s side at first, then settled against her back, the tension melting from her posture as the seconds went on. Max sighed, unwilling to let go.

With anyone else, there reached that moment when the hug _should_ end, when both parties agreed to separate. But that didn’t happen. The more Max leaned into the taller girl, the more Victoria relaxed into her, their bodies meshing against one another. Max could feel her heart stammer against her chest, threatening to burst as the warmth from Victoria spread across her skin. But she could feel a trembling against Victoria’s chest as well. Was she just as nervous?

“Super Ma- _Victoria?!_ ”

‘ _God dammit, Chloe!’_ Max felt the moment shatter in an instant. Victoria’s hands, once soft and calming against her back, tensed in shock, her nails gripping through the fabric of her clothes. Max regretted keeping her back to the door. She should’ve known Chloe and Rachel would be home by now.

“Oh, Chloe.” Victoria said calmly, loosening her arms from Max. Yet, to Max’s shock, she kept one arm firmly attached around her waist as Max spun around to face the door. Their hips fell flush against one another, causing Max to blush yet again that day. She swallowed as she watched Chloe’s expression change from surprise to shock, then morph to a smug grin.

“Oh, man,” Chloe said, leaning against the door frame. “Did I interrupt snuggly time?”

“I was just telling Maxine goodbye.” Victoria eyed the blue-haired girl up and down, her tone dangerous and possessive. The words sent a thrill through Max.

“Maxine, huh?” Chloe cocked a brow, looking between the two. “Well don’t let me interrupt. Get back to it!” She sauntered back into the apartment, leaving the pair alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were home?” Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I didn’t know! They were gone all weekend!”

“Now that they have something _fun_ to talk about…” Victoria released the shorter girl, rapid steps carrying her to her car.

“Wait!” Max darted after her, but Victoria refused to stop. Doing the only thing she could think of, Max ran forward, latching her arms around Victoria’s middle, hugging her tightly from behind. She buried her face into the other’s back, waiting for the tension to pass from her shoulders.

“See you tomorrow?” Max asked, voice small and timid against Victoria.

“O-of course, Maxine. Don’t let them harass you too much, okay?”

“I promise.”

Gently plucking Max’s arms off, Victoria turned around once more, the two sharing another hug, however brief. As Victoria pulled away, Max couldn’t help but stare at how weak and vulnerable Victoria seemed. She watched her climb back into her car, watched her drive away, wishing she would’ve just had the guts to climb back in the passenger seat with her. She missed her presense as soon as it disappeared, begging the evening to pass quickly so she could see Victoria again.

Upon entering the apartment, Chloe sat sprawled on the couch, shit-eating grin plastered all over her face.

“Hi, _Maxine_.” Chloe waggled her eyebrows.

“Shut it!” Max glowered as she stalked toward her bedroom.

“You are _so_ pussy whipped!” Chloe yelled after her, her laughter filling the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone with your wonderful feedback, comments, messages, OMG FANART (I DIED). I love every second of it! I am so happy that this dumb story can brighten people's days :D It really means the world to me <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max learns that Prickly Victoria is not easy mode.

Max stared hard at her desk, leg bouncing nervously against her will. She missed Victoria on the metro. They didn’t always ride in together, though they usually caught sight of each other by the last stop. However, they would always run into each other the few minutes leading up to the start of their day. Max would set her lunch down in the break room. Victoria would refresh her coffee thermos. In the short time they spent at _Aperture_ , they’d already established their routine.

But not this morning. Victoria’s desk lay quiet. No messages, no missed calls. Max toyed with her phone, hoping something would alert her to her friend’s whereabouts. The clock hit eight, signaling the beginning of their shift. Most of their coworkers reserved mornings for checking emails. A good thirty minutes would pass before April or Cameron would round the corner to pull them away for the day.

Just as Max pulled up Victoria’s number, her eyes caught sight of the blonde nearly collapsing at her desk. She kept silent and watched as Victoria cursed under her breath.

“Hey,” Max said, standing up and leaning against her desk. Victoria stopped her fuss of activity and turned toward Max. Her normally perfect appearance seemed off. A few stray strands of hair poked out from behind her ears. Her lips looked paler than normal, and, most notably, a faint puffy, redness hung beneath her eyes.

“I overslept,” Victoria huffed, gaze turning back to her desk. She shuffled about the few papers that sat atop the surface, organizing them into a neat pile.

“Oh.” Max nodded, fidgeting with her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Victoria snapped. She froze, squeezed her eyes shut, then let out a long, slow breath. Her tone softening, she continued. “I just...didn’t sleep well, okay? I probably look like shit.”

“I don’t think you do,” Max mumbled. Even if Victoria looked a little rough, Max still found her stomach flipping in strange ways at the sight of her.

“Whatever.” Victoria rolled her eyes. “You’re just being nice.”

“Ladies, I hope I’m not interrupting!” An older man - Max swore his name was Larry or Loren or something L - dropped in at their corner of the office. Victoria instantly straightened up, her tone changing to pure professionalism. Max lifted off of her desk, holding her hands behind her back.

“Of course not.” Victoria took the lead, as usual. Max could breath in relief. “We were just talking about the ride in.”

“Crazy traffic out there this morning. Speaking of, I’ve got a great opportunity for you girls tomorrow.” The man grinned from ear to ear. Max could sense a change in Victoria, though. Apprehension, maybe? “How do you feel about a little road trip?”

“Road trip?” Max noted a shift in Victoria’s posture. Her voice remained steady, despite the way one hand nervously picked at a loose thread on her skirt.

“Yeah! We’ve got a smaller branch office down in Santa Ana. Nice studio down there, too. You can meet a few of our photographers and hang out with them for the day. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful, sir.” Max stepped in, taking the pressure away from Victoria. The man finished his speech about their trip, about how much they’d love time away from the office and getting to know the rest of the staff. But Max couldn’t help notice the way Victoria’s face grew even paler. As he walked away, she approached Victoria’s desk, reaching out a hand in comfort.

“Max, please don’t touch me,” Victoria gasped in a single breath. Max backed her hand away like a fire had engulfed it. She gulped, stepping backwards.

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“This is _fucking horrible_ ,” Victoria whispered, clutching her forehead. “Fucking. Horrible.”

“I don’t get it.” Max tried to keep herself calm, despite the growing panic in her own chest. “What’s wrong?”

“They expect us to _drive_ out there!” Victoria stared at the ground, one trembling hand sifting through her hair. “Max, I can’t...I haven’t...” Her voice trailed off, stuttering and strained.

“You can talk to me,” Max said softly. Victoria gripped at the side of her desk, forcing several steady breaths out before she turned her gaze upward. Max could see the dread in her eyes, as well as the creases in her forehead. Whatever distressed Victoria so badly must’ve been serious. She’d never seen her so terrified before.

“I can’t…” Victoria began, inhaling deeply through her nose before continuing. “I can’t drive that far without having a total white out.”

“You have road anxiety?” Max tilted her head in confusion. “But you drove me home the other day.”

“I can do short distances. It’s highways and interstates that I...I freak out, Max. I start shaking like a fucking leaf and then my vision goes white.” Max could see Victoria visibly trembling as she explained herself. She took a tentative step forward, reaching a hand out. Unlike the few moments before, Victoria made no sound of protest. Max closed the distance, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Her muscles bunched under Max’s touch. Victoria’s whole posture coiled, like she wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden show of affection.

“I didn’t know.” Max frowned, eyes scanning the other girl’s face. “You never mentioned it before.”

“Of course I didn’t mention it.” Victoria’s brow furrowed deeper. “Why the hell would I tell everyone ‘Sorry, I’m a fucking spazz on the road and I can’t drive for shit’?”

“I didn’t mean-” Max gulped in shock, icy embarrassment crashing in the pit of her stomach.

“You didn’t mean it, I know.” Victoria finished her sentence, glaring at a spot on the ground. “I’m...just being a bitch.”

“You’re stressed.” Max squeezed the strain in Victoria’s shoulder. To her surprise, the blonde leaned into her touch, even if her scowl sent a different message. “When did it start?”

“After the accident.” Victoria kept her eyes glued to the ground, her voice eeking out emotionless, drained. Max swallowed back a gasp of surprise. She’d never heard about an accident, but she knew better than to question Victoria. Instead, she continued her gentle touch, rubbing slow circles in the other’s back. “Listen,” Victoria continued. “I have to get through this day without breaking down. Can we just…”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Max offered a reassuring smile. “Only if you’re willing.”

“...Thanks.”

Their morning ended as April came and snagged Victoria away. Cameron picked up Max shortly after, occupying their day for the rest of the shift. After lunch - which they conveniently missed sharing - Max checked her phone. One text from Victoria.

[Victoria: Can you come with me after work?]

[Max: of course! c:]

As the day neared its end, Max sat at her desk, idly working on some new photo editing software. Focused on her task, she didn’t notice Victoria until she leaned against the edge of her desk, one hand idly toying with Max’s pen holder.

“Oh!” Max jumped, spinning in her chair. “Are you done for the day?”

“Yeah.” Victoria didn’t meet her eyes. “Let’s go.”

The silence of the elevator ride made Max’s skin itch. She thought of a hundred different things to say to break the tension, but everything fell flat before it reached her tongue. Victoria stared ahead, gaze some hundred miles in front of her. Max swallowed against a dry throat, her chest aching for the girl. Still, she didn’t dare pry. Not until Victoria wanted to open up.

The metro ride felt just as awkward, except the trains were packed with people after typical work hours. As the pair entered, the seats had already filled. They both stood, holding onto the railings.

“Watch out,” Max warned, unconsciously grabbing for Victoria as she watched a pair of teenage boys roughhouse beside them. Her fingers trailed across the small of Victoria’s back as she pulled her in closer, saving her from a very uncomfortable elbow to the ribs. Even with her layers of clothing, Max swore she could feel Victoria shiver under her touch.

“Thanks,” Victoria whispered, mouth close to Max’s ear. Max begged her cheeks to stop burning. She nodded, turning her gaze to the ground for the rest of the ride.

Victoria’s apartment sat in disarray compared to last time Max had seen it. Dishes sat in the sink, clothes strewn on the bed. Victoria threw her bag down on the small kitchen table, then slumped onto the couch. Max stood for a moment, unsure what to do with herself, before following Victoria to the couch. She sat beside her, keeping just enough distance to avoid threatening her. Victoria’s mood still fluctuated wildly, and Max knew she only had part of the story. Prying was the last thing she’d do.

“Do you remember those last few weeks at Blackwell?” Victoria’s voice cracked as she spoke. Max could feel the pain echoing out of her chest. She nodded, urging her to continue. “A rumor went around that I left on a family vacation.”

“I remember that.” Max turned her shoulders to face Victoria.

“That was bullshit. Well, partly. It was no vacation. I made a bad decision. And it seems I’m still paying for it, even now.” Victoria fell back against the couch, face tilting up toward the ceiling as she continued. “Right before that, everyone was at the big end of the year Vortex Club party. Except Taylor, who just _had_ to ditch it for getting engaged. Nathan wasn’t acting himself. I swear he must’ve skipped a few days of meds. I told him not to drink, but he won’t listen.”

“You’re a really good friend to Nathan.” Max leaned forward, placing a hand on Victoria’s knee. Her eyes darted over, her sideways glance meeting Max’s for a moment before continuing.

“He needed someone to look out for him. His family won’t take him seriously. But whatever shit he had going down, he was in his own world that night. I couldn’t get through to him. I should’ve...I should’ve got another ride. Or better yet, stayed home to begin with. But he insisted on driving, even after too many drinks. Him and fucking Hayden and Logan all piled into a car. I couldn’t let him go and get into even worse trouble. So I got in the passenger seat.” Voice hitching in her throat, Victoria stopped. Max caught sight of tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. “I knew it was a mistake as soon as he pulled out. I should’ve just jumped out of the car.”

“Victoria.” Max frowned, concern etched into her brows. Like the breaking of a dam, her voice triggered a sob out of Victoria, followed by a steady stream of tears down her cheeks.

“He barely left campus before the crash.” Victoria choked on her words.

“Was everyone okay?” Max leaned in closer, easing an arm behind Victoria’s shoulder. She sighed in relief as Victoria slipped limply into her embrace, the back of her head leaning against the crook of Max’s neck.

“The other driver had a concussion, but I guess he was fine. Nathan busted his face on the airbag. I...um.” Victoria sniffed, hands trembling as they fidgeted in her lap. “The window on my side shattered. Most of the shards missed my face.”

“Oh my god.” Max gasped. “Is it...bad?”

“Just a few scars, on my chest and arms.”

“I’m...wow, I feel really bad for making you drive me home now.” Max sighed against the side of Victoria’s head, her chest clenching in worry.

“Don’t.” Victoria stiffened, turning enough for her eyes to meet Max. “I offered. And I’m managing, okay? I’m just...fucking nervous about this drive tomorrow. That crash scared the shit out of me, but it’s...if that wasn’t enough damage, now it’s ruining my life.”

“How so?”

“Are you my therapist now?” Victoria’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Max’s face, scanning her features. Max tried to keep her calm, despite the growing tension in her gut. She stepped on uncharted territory, a place she never dared venture with Victoria. As much as she wanted to help, she feared the tiniest misstep could set their entire friendship - much less anything beyond that - back to its starting point.

“I just...sorry.” Max looked away, focusing instead on the orange glow from the balcony. “I know it looks like I’m being nosey, but I...kinda care. About what you’re going through. I just want to be here for you. But only if you want me to be.” Something in her words must’ve satisfied Victoria, because her muscles relaxed, head leaning back against Max’s shoulder.

“That’s a first,” Victoria muttered. She cleared her throat, her tone clearer as she continued. “Usually people just want to dig for dirt so they can tear me down.”

“I’m not out to hurt you,” Max reassured. “It’s kind of the opposite…”

“You want to help me?” Victoria eased herself up, standing up and towering before Max. She could only blink up at her in response. “I...need to practice. You know, this driving thing. If I don’t, I’ll be a complete wreck tomorrow.”

“We can probably take the metro-”

“No!” Victoria shouted. The volume of her voice must’ve surprised her, as her cheeks flushed pink for a moment. “I’m not a fucking coward, Max. Now will you help me or not?”

“Of course I’ll help you.” Max grinned in response, eyes crinkling at the edges. Victoria returned the expression, then reached her hand out to help the shorter girl up.

Hopping into Victoria’s car, Max tucked herself into the seat, buckling up. Victoria slid into her own seat, stiff hands gripped onto the steering wheel. Max couldn’t remember her ever looking so nervous. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her temples. Her knuckles blanched white. Even her chest heaved in short, shallow breaths.

“Hey,” Max said, voice gentle.

“Okay. Okay. I can...I can do this…” Victoria flipped the ignition, letting the engine hum to life. Her shoulders jumped at the sound.

“You can totes do this.”

“Don’t ever say that again, Max.” Victoria side-eyed her, brows furrowed. Max couldn’t help but giggle in response. Max took the small victories when she could, though, as Victoria let out a snort, followed by a few muffled laughs. The tension dropped from her shoulders for just a moment.

The first ten minutes of the ride went by smoothly. Victoria’s neighborhood sat tucked far enough away from the main drags of traffic that she really could avoid the more stressful stretches. However, as they approached the first interstate, Max could hear the panic rise in Victoria’s breathing. She turned to face her, noting the way her eyes widened, gaze darting wildly between every car in front of her. Her hands trembled against the wheel, her free leg frenetically bumping against the side of the door. Max knew she needed to help, but provoking Victoria’s prickly side right now could get them both hurt. Her mood was about as stable as a house of cards. Still, Max had to take action.

“You can do this, Tori,” she said, keeping her voice as soft and reassuring as possible. She slipped her hand behind Victoria’s neck, gently running her fingers through short strands of hair. Victoria gasped at first, teeth clenching. A whimper escaped her lips, but to Max’s surprise, she said nothing. Instead, the tension slowly dropped from her muscles. Her hands relaxed, her leg stilled.

“I’m...I’m still scared, I…” Victoria croaked, tears forming at the corner of eyes. She entered the merge lane to the interstate, speeding up despite her panic.

“I’m here for you.” Max placed her hand flat against Victoria’s neck, hoping the gesture would ground her.

“Fuck, Maxine…”

“Look! You’re totally doing it! You’re driving like a boss!” Max cheered as she watched Victoria maneuver the car onto the freeway. Her hands loosened their grip on the wheel as they sped along, joining in with the flow of traffic. “You’re a badass, Tori. I knew you could do it.”

“Who said you could call me Tori?”

“I did.” Max smirked, toying with Victoria’s hair again. Her smile turned coy as she watched the blonde’s face grow red.

“S-stop it. That’s really distracting.”

“Sorry.” Max pulled her hand away, but Victoria cut a glare in her direction.

“I didn’t say move your hand, Caulfield. That was...helping.”

“Oh, right.”

 

* * *

 

The pair pulled up outside of Rachel’s apartment long after the sun had set. Victoria glared at the path towards the door, something ticking in her thoughts.

“Do you wanna come in?” Max offered, gathering her things.

“I’m not having a repeat of last time.”

“They’re gone. It’s ‘Taco Tuesday’ after all,” Max chuckled. “Chloe already gave me the third degree for missing it.”

“I didn’t know Chloe has preassigned dates with you.” Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Nothing like that. She’s just jealous because I’ve been spending a lot of free time with you.” Max shrugged. Victoria watched Max for a moment, eyes trailing her every action.

“Alright. If you promise they won’t harass us, I’ll come in.”

“Yes! I promise.”

Max led Victoria through the entryway. They paused at the livingroom, where Victoria gawked at the entertainment system, especially Chloe’s Playstation 4. Max snickered before leading her along the back hallway into her own room.

“It’s not much,” she said, closing the door. She realized afterward she didn’t need to close the door. No one was home, after all. The click of the latch suddenly made the whole setting feel much more secluded. Much more intimate. She gulped, her palms growing sweaty. Victoria stood awkwardly beside her desk, eyes scanning over her new wall of photos. Max caught her pausing on one in particular.

The photo she took of Victoria at the coffee shop.

“So, uh…” Max stuttered, taking a seat on her bed. “Do you feel better about tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Victoria snapped her attention back to the brunette, taking a seat beside her. She slipped her purse on the ground. “I think I can handle it now. I’m still nervous, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“But?” Max prodded.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh.” Max gulped as she watched Victoria’s hands ball into fists, her entire posture grow rigid.

“You overheard my phone call with my dad.” Cold, brown eyes, as jagged as a cliff face, met Max’s gaze. She held her breath, hands gripping nervously at the comforter as she nodded. “And now you know about the car accident. I’m sure you’ve put two and two together, haven’t you?”

“I...what?” Max blinked. “I’m confused. I really don’t-”

“You don’t?” Victoria scanned her face, eyes darting back and forth between her own, not sure which one to settle on. “Then let me clarify. Because I’m really confused, too. And the last thing I need is one more piece of my life fucking crumbling apart.” Victoria let out a slow breath before she continued. “After the accident, Nathan got hit with a DUI and underage drinking. I didn’t. But good ol’ Daddy Prescott wasn’t having any of _my_ shit. He blamed the entire night on me, from Nathan’s behavior, to his drinking, to him driving and wrecking his car. And when he had no legal recourse against me, do you know what he did, Maxine?”

“H-he ruined your name?” Max gulped.

“You’re smarter than you let on.” Victoria’s brow furrowed as she continued. “Thirty-two fucking rejection letters. I had to read thirty-two times how much of a failure I was - how terrible the art world viewed my photography. Not a single program in the state of Washington would even look at me. That _prick_ ruined my fucking career! I thought _I_ was the problem this whole time. But when my dad called me...it’s like every single piece has been falling apart since then. Dickscott’s lawyer sent a letter to my mother’s address, which triggered a phone call from her. She’s one step away from cutting me off financially. I haven’t even taken a fucking selfie, much less any kind of quality photo since that accident. There’s only one thing going _right_ in my life, Maxine. One _fucking_ thing!”

“Wh-what’s that?” Max watched Victoria blink away tears, her nerves alight as the blonde leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. She could only stare, too afraid to move, as Victoria’s body jerked with rough sobbing.

“It’s whatever _this_ is.” Victoria lifted back up, wiping mascara stains from the corner of her eyes. She gestured to the space between them. “This _thing_ , where you’re being nice and...and I don’t even know what to call it. Because I _swear to god_ , if you’re just doing this out of pity - if you think I’m some charity case-”

“No!” Max squeaked, her voice far higher than she anticipated. “That’s not at all what I’ve been thinking. I mean it!”

“Then what have you been thinking?” Victoria stared, lips curled downward. Her eyes softened into something far more fragile, more vulnerable. Max’s throat constricted as she tried to form her words. But the moment was now or never. If Victoria walked away, she could very well miss her opportunity entirely. Max gripped at her knees, forcing the thoughts out of her.

“I-I want to be someone that’s important to you, Tori. But not just that, I...I’ve grown really attached to you over the past few weeks. I always admired you back in school, even if you were kind of a bitch. I never denied you were talented. But you’re so much more than that. A-and I think... _we_ could be so much more.” Max squeezed her eyes shut, terrified to face the truth. She counted the seconds that passed, each one causing her skin to feel colder and colder. Finally, reality forced her to open her eyes. The image greeting her flipped her stomach into her chest. Victoria stared back, hand covering her mouth, eyes as wide as saucers, her cheeks flushed.

“Are you...serious?” she whispered, her hand trembling as she slowly lowered it to her lap.

“I mean it.”

Confidence surged through Max’s veins as she leaned forward. She placed a hand over Victoria’s own as their faces neared. Max paused just inches away, her eyes lingering on Victoria’s lips before traveling back up as if to ask permission. Victoria closed the distance, their lips pressing together in a perfect combination of soft and warm. Max could feel Victoria trembling, her bottom lip quivering slightly against her own. She slipped her free hand behind Victoria’s neck, running her fingers through short, silky hair. A muffled gasp slipped out between their kiss as Victoria tilted her head.

“Wowser,” Max breathed, pulling away long enough to suck air into her burning lungs.

“You _fucking_ nerd!” Victoria gently smacked Max’s arm, her grin cracking her entire face. Max couldn’t hold back her giggles as she leaned in closer to Victoria, their foreheads pressing together. “Only you would say something like that.”

“Sorry! You’re just...really good.” Max noticed the way Victoria clung to her words, eyes lighting up at the statement.

“Don’t bullshit me. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of great kisses.”

“I really haven’t.” Max smiled sheepishly, her nose brushing up against Victoria’s. “You totally win the gold medal. For cereal.” Victoria swatted at Max’s stomach, snorting at her words. The two playfully jostled back and forth until they both fell backwards on the bed. Max brushed a stray strand of hair from Victoria’s forehead as she caught her breath.

“When are your roommates getting home?” Victoria seemed reluctant, her eyes glancing at the clock. Was it really nine thirty already?

“Probably soon.” Max frowned.

“I should...I should really go, Maxine.” Sighing in defeat, Victoria stood. Max knew she didn’t want the evening to end any more than she did, but the least she could do was respect Victoria’s wishes to avoid any run ins with Chloe and Rachel.

“Let me walk you to you car?”

“You better.” Smirking, Victoria took Max’s hand, their fingers interlacing. Max swore her heart would beat right out of her chest.

“So...road trip in the morning.” Max rocked back and forth on her feet as she stared at Victoria’s car. Her hand grew sweaty in Victoria’s grip as the moments ticked by.

“I’ll come get you about seven. Is that okay?” Victoria bumped shoulders with her.

“Yeah, of course!”

“I should really go. It’s late.”

“Yeah. You should.” The two continued to stand there, hand in hand, arms pressed together in peaceful silence. Finally, Victoria let out a sigh and turned to Max. “Good night, Maxine.” She held her arms out. Max didn’t need told twice. She dove into them, wrapping her own arms around Victoria’s middle. Safely in her embrace, Max stood up on her toes, planting her lips on Victoria’s.

“Good night, Tori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the amazing feedback, comments, FANART OH GOD I DIE HAPPY EVERY TIME I SEE FANART, seriously I cannot say it enough. I hope it doesn't sound empty when I say it means the world to me! I promise I'll get better at responding to comments. Life just exploded a little this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini road trip day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that part in the beginning where I said this might eventually lead to smut? Well, that's changed to definitely leading to smut. That being said, if sexual tension, sexual situations and sex between women make you uncomfortable, **get out while you still can**.

‘ _Did that really just happen?_ ’ Max fell back against the couch, reality spinning around her as she tried to gasp onto a piece of it and make sense of the last twenty-four hours. She started the day off like any other, but switched from panic, to confusion, to concern, then _kissing_. Tracing a finger across her bottom lip, Max closed her eyes, drawing back on the memory of just a few moments ago. She could still faintly taste Victoria’s lip gloss. Her heart thudded at the thought, heat filling her chest and spilling down through her limbs. Yes, yes that _really did just happen._

“Maxi Pad? You home?” Chloe’s voice cracked through the silence of the house, shocking Max out of her reverie. She jumped to her feet, clutching at her chest as the boisterous girl stomped into the living room.

“O-oh. Hey, Chloe.” Max steadied her breathing as she straightened her shirt out.

“We brought you tacos!” Chloe bounded over, plastic bag in hand. Rachel followed in a moment later, placing a few groceries in the kitchen.

“Thanks, guys.” Max took the bag, peeking in at the assortment of food. Her stomach growled, yet hunger pangs didn’t quite reach her brain.

“Why do you look so dreamy?” Chloe smirked, waggling her brows at Max as she looped an arm over her shoulders. “Is that...Max, holy shit. Was Victoria here? And what is that on your mouth?” Max felt the ground drop out from beneath her. She set her food down on the coffee table, then darted off to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, she stared at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, a thin smear of pink lip gloss sat on her bottom lip. Max never wore pink lip gloss. Max didn’t even _own_ pink lip gloss.

“Oh... _fuck_.” She quickly dabbed away at it with a tissue, yet there was no reversing the damage. Chloe stalked into the bathroom, teeth bared in an all-knowing grin.

“Dude, you’re _totally_ giving me details! Right now!” Chloe vibrated with excitement, bouncing up and down as she watched Max fumble with cleaning her face.

“Chloe! I- it’s not-”

“It is _exactly_ what it looks like! Don’t even pretend to lie! Rachel! C’mere!”

“What are you harassing Max about this time?” Rachel leaned against the door frame, one hand loosely wrapped around a beer bottle.

“Max is about to give us the scoop of the century!” Chloe ruffled the shorter girl’s hair as she spoke. “Right, _Maxine_?”

“Chloe!” Pouting, Max tossed a wad of tissue at Chloe’s face. She checked her reflection once more, ensuring she removed all the noticeable evidence before turning back to her friends. She could just see Victoria’s face, all scrunched brows and angry frown. But how could she explain the situation in any _other_ way? ‘ _Yeah, I just accidentally collided into Victoria’s lips for a little while. You know, with my lips. Total coincidence!_ ’

“Aww, you’re making Max nervous.” Rachel smirked. “She can keep it a secret if she wants.”

“No way! You can’t.” Chloe dropped to her knees, grabbing at Max’s wrists. Just to add to the dramatics, she whipped her head backwards. “Maxine has to tell me! I’ll just die if I don’t hear all the juicy details tonight.”

“Chloe,” Rachel tsked.

“Okay, fine!” Max shook her hands loose from Chloe’s grasp. Her cheeks flushed hot before she could continue. Thinking about the moment again brought all the emotions crashing back into her gut. She sighed, unable to hold back the grin creeping up the sides of her face. “So maybe we kissed.”

“Super Max!” Chloe shrieked, leaping to her feet and grabbing Max in a tight hug. “You little minx, you! You gotta tell me how it happened! Who did what? Where? And…” Chloe stopped, the side of her face smushed against Max’s hair. She backed away enough to look her friend in the eye. “Why are you still here?”

“Huh?” Max blinked.

“You know, and not in her bed-”

“CHLOE!”

“Not everyone jumps into bed right away,” Rachel cut in, elbowing Chloe in the ribs.

“Says the girl who was totally in my lap taking her shirt off-”

“Whoa! TMI, guys. Way TMI.” Max covered her hands over her ears as she pulled out of Chloe’s embrace. She watched the two wrestle back and forth before Rachel shoved Chloe out of the bathroom.

“But I didn’t even get the details. Rude!” Chloe sighed in defeat as Rachel pushed her down the hallway. “I expect a full report tomorrow, Max! No detail excluded!”

“Okay, okay.” Max chuckled as she followed them out. Quickly stashing her food in the fridge, she ducked into her room. With her boisterous roommates aside, her thoughts came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. She collapsed onto her bed, grinning at the tiniest hint of perfume still lingering on the comforter. Just as she settled against the mattress, a soft _buzz_ caught her attention. She grabbed for her phone, eyes lighting up at the source of the notification.

[Victoria: Sweet dreams.]

Max stared at the words, the glow from the screen illuminating her corner of the room. The warmth that started in the pit of her stomach spread all the way to the tips of her toes and up to her ears. Somehow, the entire evening still felt like a dream, the kind she’d wake up from half giddy and tingly, half utterly disappointed it had to end. But nothing was ending. Nothing faded away with waking reality, because the text waiting on her response _was_ waking reality.

Victoria Chase _really_ sent her an affectionate text. And Victoria Chase _really_ kissed her.

[Max: sweet dreams <3]

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, no way…” Max ground her teeth as she scrambled to get into her clothes. Her clock read 6:57am. Victoria would pull up any second, and she still had yet to finish getting ready. “Why did I hit the snooze? You’re an idiot, Max!” Stuffing her legs into a pair of trousers, she hopped in front of her mirror. Her hair still hung damp around her shoulders. Nevermind any special touches, like makeup or perfume.

Tugging on a top and snatching her bag, Max darted for the bathroom and took a quick pass with a brush over her hair. Mildly satisfied, she grabbed her camera and headed for the door. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“She hasn’t changed at all.” Rachel sauntered out from the kitchen, still in her pajamas, nursing a cup of tea. Max inwardly groaned.

‘ _Please, Rachel. Don’t make this difficult._ ’

“I-I’ll be back tonight.” Max tried to block the entryway with her body, but Rachel proved too nimble. She slipped passed and grabbed for the door. Max tensed as the door swung open.

“Now there’s a gorgeous face.” Rachel leaned against the door frame, playful lilt to her voice as she greeted a suddenly grouchy Victoria.

“You’re up early, Rachel.” Victoria quirked a brow, scanning Rachel from head to toe. Their gazes met, several tense moments passing where Max swore she felt static spark between them. She knew the look Victoria gave all too well: scrutinizing, keen, like a cat sizing up a target too large to handle. No one made Victoria falter quite like Rachel Amber.

“I’ve got an early start, just like you.” Rachel winked at Victoria, her tone equally teasing and suggestive. “I won’t keep you two, though. Have fun!” With one firm hand behind Max’s back, Rachel pushed her forward until she stood just inches before Victoria, then quickly shut the door.

“H-hi,” Max smiled as she peered up at Victoria’s confused annoyance.

“Your roommates are fucking weird.” A groan rumbled out from her throat as she rolled her eyes. “C’mon. We need to go.” Victoria turned toward her car. Before she could step forward, Max slipped a hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Victoria paused, then cast a sideways glance back.

“I’m right behind you.” Max squeezed gently, rubbing her thumb in slow circles over soft skin. A faint smile graced Victoria’s lips as she pulled Max forward.

“You haven’t eaten breakfast,” Victoria said as they climbed into the car.

“How...how do you know that?”

“Your hair is still wet. I bet you were rushing, weren’t you?” Victoria smirked. Max could only flush in embarrassment as she sunk into her seat. “It’s fine. We’ll grab bagels or something. I didn’t eat either.”

“Good idea!”

The pair stopped not far from Glendale for breakfast. Max leaned against the side of Victoria’s car as the pair wrapped up their meager breakfast. Victoria rounded up all the garbage, insisting Max could leave no trace inside her car. The early morning light just peaked over the distant mountains, spilling warm, honeyed rays over the valley. Max took the few moments she waited to toy with her camera, aiming the viewfinder at the mountain range. With her concentration so focused on her own task, she failed to notice the shuffling behind her until a faint _click_ and shutter sound hit her ear.

“Paybacks.” Victoria lowered her camera, admiring the image on the screen.

“You sneak!” Max lunged forward, grabbing at the blonde’s arm. Victoria tried to spin away, but Max wouldn’t relent. “You gotta let me see!”

“And why do I have to, Caulfield?”

“Because that’s the first picture you’ve taken since-” Max stopped, biting down on her tongue. She stared wide-eyed at Victoria, watching cautiously as the other simply blinked at her.

“You’re right.” The words came out in quiet astonishment. Victoria held the camera closer, her thumb swiping over the screen. Something changed in her demeanor as she walked back over to the car. Her tone softened as she called for Max to get in, the usual bite gone. Silence passed between the pair for several minutes, the only noise coming from the radio.

As the traffic grew heavier, Max reached her hand out and slipped it behind Victoria’s neck, just as she had done the day before. This time, though, the two drove in silence. Victoria relaxed against her touch, but her lips stayed pursed as they cruised down south.

“I never gave you an answer.” Victoria broke the silence first, a good twenty minutes into the drive. Max perked at the words, unsure what they meant.

“What answer?”

“Last night.” Voice cracking, Victoria continued. “You said we could be more. And I...didn’t tell you anything in response.”

“You kissed me.” Max felt her hand against Victoria’s neck suddenly grow damp and clammy. “That was really nice.”

“Y-yeah.” A hint of pink washed over Victoria’s cheeks. “But that’s not an answer, Maxine. I owe you one.”

“Not if you don’t want to give me one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Something panicked welled up in Victoria’s tone, eyes darting over to Max, then back toward the road.

“Just that we don’t have to make things complicated if you don’t want to. If you like things how they are, then-”

“Maxine.” Victoria took one hand off the wheel and plucked Max’s hand from her neck. Placing it into her lap, she laced their fingers together as she spoke. “I’d like to be more.”

“Really?” Max beamed, fascinated by the tiny smile of reassurance Victoria offered her. Their hands sat loosely twined together, Max’s resting under Victoria’s. Despite the awkward angle leaning over the middle console, Max sighed in contentment. The proximity felt comfortable and warm. And _right_.

“I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Victoria shifted her leg to hit her brakes. The movement made Max acutely aware of the back of her hand against Victoria’s thigh. She gulped, suddenly feeling much warmer than she had a moment ago.

“So I get to call you my girlfriend now?”

“Jesus,” Victoria groaned. “Your roommates are just going to _love_ that, aren’t they?”

“Stop worrying about them.” Max leaned in closer, bumping her forehead against Victoria’s arm. “This is about us, after all.”

Fine. You’re right.” Victoria squeezed against Max’s hand. “Then yes, in that case, you do get to call me your girlfriend. Nerd.”

 

* * *

 

“...And that about wraps up our tour for the day.” Max stifled a yawn as their tour guide led them through the much smaller Santa Ana building. They paused next to a small studio, the lights dimmed within. “You girls are welcome to test out the equipment here. This studio is free the rest of the afternoon. Just be careful with the expensive stuff, but I’m sure you will be. You’re both photographers after all.”

“That’s very generous of you, sir.” Victoria entered the room first, appraising the light setup.

“Just something small to offer our new talent. I gotta catch a meeting, so you two have fun. Feel free to leave when you’re all finished.”

Max followed in next, setting her bag against the wall. Her inner tech nerd stirred with excitement over the array of equipment. Blackwell always had access to an impressive line of goods, but _this - Aperture_ meant business.

“Maxine,” Victoria muttered, her back turned toward Max. Her ears perked at her name. “Stop acting like such a dork and model for me.”

“Wh... _what?_ ”

“You heard me.” Victoria spun around, one hand on her hip, the other wrapped firmly around her camera. “Get over here.”

“Oh...okay.” Max did as instructed, moving until she stood before a plain white backdrop. Victoria flicked a few switches until lights blinked to life. Max squinted, unsure how to hold herself.

“That’s not how you model.” Victoria groaned, adjusting a few dials on her camera. “You need to move. Act like you’re doing something.”

“Like what?”

“Make something up! C’mon, pretend you’ll be on the cover of _Hipster America_ about how you ride your bike everywhere because it doesn’t leave a carbon footprint.” Victoria lifted the viewfinder to her face, snapping a few shots of Max as she snorted over the comment.

“Wait, I’m not serious yet!”

“Candid shots, Maxine.”

“I’m bad at this. I really don’t know what to do.” Max sighed, crossing her arms over her chest in defeat. Lowering the camera, Victoria gazed at Max for a moment, eyes narrowing as something ticked in her head. Without warning, she marched to the back of the room and found a high-seated chair. She dragged it forward until she stood just before Max, then plopped down onto it. Perched on the edge, she loomed over Max, the edge of her lip inching up into a smirk.

“Model _just_ for me,” Victoria purred, her eyes growing dark as she lifted the camera up again. Max swallowed, her face and neck burning at the words. She nodded once, biting her lower lip as her eyes averted to the ground.

_Snap_.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, looking back up through her lashes directly at the dark lens.

_Snap_.

Heat pooled in her chest and down her belly as she took her hand from behind her ear and moved it toward her lips, biting on the edge of her nail. She couldn’t tell Victoria it came from nerves, but she didn’t feel she’d have to.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Max could see Victoria’s fingers trembling against her camera as she moved forward. She subconsciously licked the dryness from her bottom lip.

_Snap._

“Maxine…” Victoria lowered the camera, her eyes hooded, clouded over with something unreadable. She reached forward, slipping their hands together. Max’s stomach twisted into knots at the sensation of cool sweat against Victoria’s palm. She clutched tighter, following as the blonde lead her to her bag, then toward the outside. Max’s surroundings passed by in a daze, her heart thudding in her eardrums louder than thunder. She barely registered they had left the building when they reached Victoria’s car. The air sat thick between them as they both climbed inside. Max turned to face her now girlfriend, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath amidst the tension.

But she didn’t get the chance.

Victoria’s hands slipped into Max’s hair, tugging her forward until their lips crashed together. Equal parts hungry and fervent, Victoria pressed her mouth firmly against Max’s, tilting her head until the two meshed together like puzzle pieces. Max reached for something, _anything_ , to grab hold of. One hand fell against Victoria’s cheek, the other found its way onto her knee, fingertips idly tracing circles against silky tights. The touch earned a gasp against her lips, a hand trailing down the back of her neck.

Max leaned her body into the kiss. Fueled with courage, Max ran her tongue across Victoria’s bottom lip, savoring every second of the shiver that coursed through the blonde’s body, especially the muffled whine that followed. A thrill ran down her spine as Victoria parted her lips. But no feeling compared to the fire that erupted over her skin as their tongues met, sliding over one another in a slow, rhythmic dance. Neither fought for dominance or pushed for control, but Max could feel Victoria slowly melting further into her embrace, the pair separated only by the car’s middle console.

“F-fuck…” Victoria broke the kiss first, backing up just enough for her eyes to hesitantly scan over Max.

“Did I do something wrong?” Max frowned, missing the contact as soon as it disappeared.

“Jesus Christ, no,” Victoria breathed. She ran a hand through her hair, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “I just...I wanna do this right, Maxine.”

“I’m confused.” Max reached for Victoria’s hand, unwilling to go without some form of touch between them. Victoria relented, stretching her arm into Max’s lap.

“Let’s just…” Victoria’s gaze darted back to Max, to her lips, down her neck. Her eyes lingered over her body for a moment, then fixated on a spot outside. “We should get back home. We have a long drive.”

“Okay.” Max blinked, unsure how to treat the sudden change in demeanor. “You’ll still kiss me, though. Right?”

“Don’t be absurd.” Victoria snorted as she started the car. “I didn’t stop because I _wanted_ to.”

“You don’t have to stop.” Max turned, her voice soft and shy.

“Fuck. Don’t...don’t do that.” Victoria kept her eyes glued to the road as she peeled the car out of the parking lot. “Do _not_ make this more difficult, Maxine.”

“Sorry,” Max muttered, rubbing her hands over her pants. Her mind still struggled to piece together exactly why Victoria stressed so heavily over stopping something that felt so _right_.

‘ _But then again, what do I know. I’ve never even gone farther than kissing._ ’ Max mused on the thought for a moment. She knew just from snooping around at school a small snippet of Victoria’s sexual history. Not that she judged - how could she, after all? The past couldn’t change. Still, Max had to think of a way, and fast, to reassure Victoria.

‘ _That was way too good to stop next time_.’

 

* * *

 

Time slipped away again as Max lay in bed. She glanced at the clock again. 10:27pm.

‘ _So much for eight hours of sleep_ ,’ she thought, rolling her face into her pillow. A day had passed since her mini road trip with Victoria. The two parted the day before after a long, much needed kiss. Max swore she squeezed the air out of Victoria’s lungs when she hugged her, but she didn’t care. After their impromptu make-out, she found keeping her hands off of Victoria increasingly difficult.

The next day at work proved just as taxing. Victoria insisted she needed time to take care of family affairs in the evening, leaving Max by her lonesome for the night. Her hands itched to touch Victoria’s skin. She tossed in bed again, flailing as she rearranged her blankets.

“Oh...f-fucking...right there…”

‘ _Oh my god_.’ Max leaned up, ears perking at the faint noise drifting through her walls.

“Harder...Chloe!”

‘ _No, they are_ so _not!_ ’ Max wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. She couldn’t _believe_ Rachel and Chloe could be so noisy with her still home. Yet it felt like more of a slap in the face with her current situation. ‘ _At least they’re getting some action._ ’

Max groaned, reaching for her phone. She had to occupy herself, even if it meant harassing her girlfriend late at night.

[Max: are you awake?]

To her surprise, the phone lit up with an incoming call mere seconds after the text sent. Victoria’s name stared back at her. She hit the answer button, shoving the phone to her face.

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Victoria sounded worried, but definitely not sleepy.

“I’m suffering right now. So I’m making you suffer with me.”

“Suffering?”

“My roommates are having sex.” Silence fell over the line for a second before Victoria burst into raucous laughter, the kind of belly laughing Max swore she’d never heard from her before. The giggling quickly turned infectious, spreading over to her as well.

“You _have_ to let me hear, Maxine!”

“What? No way!”

“Just put it on speaker phone! Just for a minute. _Please!_ ”

“Okay, okay. Just for you.” Max complied, despite her hesitation. The pair sat in silence, waiting for the sound to leak through again.

“Oh...oh fuck...Chloe, right there, right- oh god!” Max felt her whole face ignite in a blush, secondhand embarrassment causing her to sink into her sheets.

“I can’t do it anymore.” She switched the speaker off, placing the phone back to her ear. Victoria’s laughter rang through the line for what felt like an eternity before she finally calmed down.

“That is too fucking rich.”

“At least they’re having fun?”

“Total theatrics. C’mon, Maxine. You should know better. I mean, do you sound like that?”

“I...I wouldn’t know…” Max gulped, nervously toying with a corner of her comforter. Did Victoria not know?

“ _What_?”

“I’ve...never,” Max sighed, hands sweating as she continued. “I haven’t...gone that far. With anyone before.” Silence lingered over the line for an uncomfortable amount of time. Max wondered again if she said the wrong thing, if somehow she disappointed Victoria. Yet, finally a noise came through, a faint choking sound, like a word had tangled in Victoria’s throat.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Victoria asked in a whisper, her voice unusually subdued.

“I just did.”

“Maxine. I would’ve-”

“It’s not a big deal, geez. It’s just...I’ve never been that close to someone. Don’t worry about it, please?”

“But it is a big deal.” Victoria sighed.

“Tori.” Max leaned forward, drawing the phone closer to her face. Her tone softened as she spoke. “Do I get to see you tomorrow. You know, outside of work? It’s gonna be the weekend, after all. I hope you don’t have big, important plans.”

“Only with my girlfriend.” Max could hear the smile in Victoria’s voice as the words came through the line. “Yes, dork. You get to see me tomorrow. And fine, I guess I’ll try not to worry about...you know.”

“Please don’t. Because I’d kind of like to kiss my girlfriend without her getting all weird on me.”

“Alright, Maxine. Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may be more delayed than I've been thus far due to their content. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are Hard™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special HUGE thanks to friendo and ao3 user [Hederah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hederah/pseuds/Hederah) for giving this chapter a beta read and helping me with difficult parts. (pssst go read her fic, its good!)

For once that week, Max timed her lunch perfectly with Victoria’s. She tossed aside her sad peanut butter and jelly sandwich in favor of the two breaking away to a small sushi shop just down the street. Victoria squeezed into the booth beside her, instead of opposite, yet her face showed no joy.

“We could’ve gone for pizza.” Max nudged Victoria’s shoulder, peering up at her through her lashes.

“That- no, this is fine.” Victoria sighed, rubbing her forehead. She leaned back against the booth, slipping her hand into Max’s under the table.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Max offered a reassuring squeeze to Victoria’s fingers. The tension weighed so heavy on her shoulders, Max could see every strain of her muscles as she let the air out of her lungs.

“I’m getting on a plane right after work.”

“You’re _what?_ ” Disappointment flooded Max’s voice. Her face fell, mouth curling downward into a deep frown. “Wh-when did this happen?”

“This morning.” Max watched Victoria idly fold her straw wrapper with her free hand. “My father’s lawyer needs me back in Seattle. Dickscott is trying to subpoena me into court.”

“How?” Max slammed her hand against the table. She flushed at the noise, catching the attention of several others in the shop.

“I don’t know, Maxine. I don’t fucking know.” Victoria’s breath hitched, her lips flattening to a thin line as she paused. “All I know is that I have to get on this flight and I have to go into a lawyer’s office tomorrow.”

“I’m coming with you, then.”

“It’s...it’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Max stole her hand back as she pulled out her phone, tapping in a search for plane tickets. Sure, she didn’t have _much_ money stashed aside. But she couldn’t let Victoria do this alone.

“Last minute tickets on a Friday? In LA, no less? You’ll never find one.”

“I’ll fly standby! You know, the kind where-”

“I know what standby is.” Victoria sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. “Listen, I don’t want to leave you, but I...I have to handle whatever this is on my own.”

“Why on your own, though?” Max glared. “This is something huge. You don’t have to face it alone.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but hopefully it’s just me stating some bullshit facts in an office and signing some papers. This isn’t your mess, Maxine. I don’t want you getting caught up in it if you don’t have to.”

“Are you afraid…” Max paused, letting her words simmer over her tongue before she continued. “You think Sean Prescott would turn to me if I got involved?”

“I would fucking hope not.” Victoria sneered, balled fists gripping at the sides of the table. “But I don’t know what he’s capable of. If he’s going this far with me…”

“I get it.” Max rested her hand on Victoria’s shoulder, massaging the taut muscles. “I’ll drop it, okay?”

“This sucks just as much for me as is does for you.” Victoria leaned closer to Max, head falling against her shoulder.

“No,” Max hummed. “It sucks _more_ for you. Hella more.”

“We should order.” Snatching the menu, Victoria held it close enough for both to read.

“You pick for me.” Max placed her hand on Victoria’s knee. “I don’t know what half of this stuff is, anyway.”

“I could get used to you putting your trust in me.” Victoria smirked as she checked off their order on the paper menu, sliding it to the edge of the table. Max bit her lip, resisting the urge to make a joke about ‘putting things in her.’ Somehow, she sensed Victoria followed her train of thought, or a similar one, as her cheeks grew pink and her throat cleared uncomfortably.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Max admitted. Her chest clenched in disappointment, but Max knew her feelings ran secondary now. She let out a deep sigh, and with it the built up anticipation for the weekend ahead of them. She reminded herself of weekends to come, of all the time they’d share uninterrupted - if only she could muster up enough patience to just wait it out.

“I’ll miss you, too.” Victoria leaned up, turning as much as she could to face Max. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind Max’s ear, brushing her fingers along the edges of Max’s jaw. “Text me?”

“Oh, I’m hella texting you. I’m gonna blow up your phone.” Max grinned.

“Good.”

“Hey, Tori?” Max tilted her head, puzzled wrinkle on her forehead as their sushi arrived. She poked at the pile of ginger, peeling off a thin strip. “What’s the pink stuff for?”

“It’s for cleansing your palate after each piece. Why?” Victoria watched Max, each second that passed causing her expression to turn more suspicious. “What’s that look supposed to mean?”

“I knew you were a nerd at heart.”

“Oh my _god_ , Maxine!”

 

* * *

 

[Max: did you make it there ok??]

Max lay in bed, her clothes suddenly more uncomfortable than she’d ever remember clothes feeling. She wanted to tear them off. More accurately, she wanted _Victoria_ to tear them off. Rubbing her face, she let air out slowly through her nose.

‘ _I’m being selfish_ ,’ she thought, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Max knew Victoria needed her support now more than ever. Yet, her libido acted on its own, a beast uncaged from years of slumber. She’d felt attraction before, to random strangers, celebrities, embodiments of ideals. But never someone she could touch, someone whose attention and affection sat right at her fingertips.

As much as Victoria insisted on waiting, Max sensed the barriers between them toppling over. Replaying the kiss they shared in Victoria’s car - as she had done _numerous_ times since it happened - left a thick blanket of heat over her body. A fever welled up in her chest and bolted down her belly, coiling inside and stealing her breath away. Max grabbed for her phone, checking and rechecking for a reply. Did Victoria’s flight get delayed? She watched the screen for minutes, hoping the message she desperately waited for would appear before her. The light dimmed and ultimately faded to black. Her eyes scrunched shut as she let it slip from her grasp, falling on the pillow next to her head.

‘ _I should wait.’_ Max knew the logical answer. She knew the best choice, the smart and most _girlfriendy_ choice. Still, the second her hand slipped under the covers and snaked down her belly, she couldn’t stop herself. She toyed with the band of her pants, fingers skating under the fabric. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, hips rocking upward. Memories flooded behind her eyelids, of Victoria shuddering against her touch, hands clawing at the back of her neck. A single, shaking breath escaped her lips as her hand dipped in past her underwear.

_Bzzzt_.

“Shit!” Max grit her teeth, the phone’s vibration catching her completely off guard. She grabbed for it with her free hand, gulping as she saw Victoria’s name on the screen. Calling.

“H-hey.” Her voice did this annoying half waver, half sigh as she answered. Maybe Victoria would just suspect she caught her sleeping.

“Thank god you’re awake.” Victoria sighed, exasperation causing her own voice to crackle against the receiver. “This house is fucking horrible when no one else is in it.”

“You’re...by yourself?” Max cleared her throat, shifting herself in bed. She pulled her hand free from under her pants. _Mostly_. Her fingers still brushed against the sensitive skin over her lower stomach as she spoke. The shocks running through her felt too good to resist, addictive in the worst kind of way. Hearing Victoria at the same time made the whole situation that much more exhilarating.

‘ _I should stop.’_

“Yes, I’m by myself. God forbid my mother cancel her social gathering for one night.” Something clattered on Victoria’s end, but she continued on unfazed. “I didn’t call to talk about my mother, though. What are you doing?”

“N-nothing!” Max answered too quickly, hand shooting halfway up her belly. Victoria paused for several moments, the silence stretching on uncomfortably.

“Maxine,” she asked again, quiet and tentative. “Really. What are you doing?”

“I’m...just laying here.”

“Where?”

“In my bed.” Max swallowed, throat growing dry. Shuffling sounds filtered through, followed by a creaking noise. Victoria huffed into the phone before responding.

“Where are your hands?”

“Uh…” Words tripped and tangled on Max’s tongue, leaving only a strangled choke on her end.

“Are you…” Victoria let a breath skate across the phone. “You’re...not. Are you?”

“...Not anymore.”

“Maxine.” The pleading tone, the mix of need and uncertainty as Victoria uttered her name had Max biting her lip, hand sneaking back down her torso all over again. “You...could’ve called me back.”

“I wanted to hear you.” As the words fell from her mouth, Max slipped her hand under the band of her pants. A faint moan bubbled up from her throat, humming out from closed lips.

“Fu-” A stifled breath and sliding sheets sounded from Victoria’s end. Every pant, every stuttered sigh sent a shock through Max’s stomach. She shut her eyes, leaning her head back into her pillow.

“Is this okay?” Max asked before she pushed any further. Not that she hadn’t already pushed far enough. Despite the heady mix of sensations swirling in the lower half of her body, a tiny thread of guilt tugged in the back of her mind.

“I…” Max could tell Victoria stumbled over her word. Even without a view of her face, she could sense the furrowed brow, the thoughtful pout. She pulled her hand back, second-guessing her confidence. “Please don’t think I don’t want this, Maxine. I just-”

“I should’ve asked first.” Max shot up in bed, fisting her hand and pressing it into her forehead. “That was stupid of me. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Victoria seemed exhausted by the way she exhaled, slowly, deliberately.

“You’re going through this huge mess, and I’m-”

“A _very_ welcome distraction, Maxine,” Victoria interrupted. “Trust me. Stop freaking out, because you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Was it bad timing?” Max grasped at any explanation she could, anxiety welling up in her voice.

“I just-” Victoria sucked a breath in through closed teeth, or at least the sound echoing through the phone seemed similar. Max sensed irritation as she continued. “I just want things to go a certain way.”

“Between us?”

“Well, yeah. I want it to be...just right. Like…” Victoria sighed, utterly exasperated. Max could hear her hand collide with her forehead.

“Are you a closet romantic, Tori?”

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?”

“You know, candles and flower petals and soft music?”

“Oh _fuck you_ , Maxine! C’mon!”

“That is the goal, isn’t it?” A moment of pregnant silence passed between the two before they burst out in equal measure of rich laughter. Max fell back against the bed, clutching at her stomach. She drew her own giggling out for as long as she could because truthfully, she treasured the sound of hearing Victoria so happy.

“You’re such an ass,” Victoria finally choked out.

“Maybe. But I get it now. I’ll be better about...you know. _This_ stuff. Even though you kinda _do_ things to me.”

“You’re not alone,” Victoria murmured.

“When are you coming home?” Max curled onto her side, tucking the phone between the pillow and her cheek.

“That depends on how long they plan on wasting my time tomorrow. I plan on returning as soon as possible.”

“Will I get to see you?”

“Maxine, you will be the first person I see once I’m back in that smog-infested city.”

 

* * *

 

“You gotta come with us tonight!” Chloe begged, tugging on Max’s sleeve for added emphasis. “ _Please!_ ’

“I don’t know.” Max sighed, shoulders slumping. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“You said yourself Victoria hasn’t talked to you all day. She’s probably busy with shit.”

“That’s why I’m worried.”

“Rachel has VIP passes to the most killer venue. The DJ sounds fuckin’ awesome. It’s gonna be so much fun!” Chloe leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over her chest. “Come _on!_ ”

“That doesn’t sound very punk.” Max smirked.

“Okay, so, maybe Rachel’s turned me on to some new scenes. Whatever. It’d still prefer a mosh pit, but she’s got tickets to an open bar. Free booze, Super Max!”

“Uh huh.” Max cocked her jaw, thoroughly unconvinced.

“So you’re in, right?”

“I’d feel really bad,” Max said, lip curling downward in a deep frown. “I really shouldn’t.”

“Ugh!” Chloe leapt forward, locking Max’s neck under her arm and ruffling her hair. The shorter girl shrieked, squirming to free herself from Chloe’s grasp. “You’re so fucking whipped for Icky Vicky, out of all people! I can’t believe you, Max.”

“Let me go!”

“If you insist on abandoning us, at least come with me to get some munchies.” Chloe relented her hold, allowing Max to slip free. She glared as she adjusted herself, running a hand through hair.

The pair hopped into Chloe’s truck, leaving Rachel behind to finish her shower. They drove ten minutes down the road until they hit the nearest grocery store, then spent another hour goofing off in the aisles, their cart loaded with equal amounts of Chloe’s junk food and Rachel’s insistence on “things that actually grew in the dirt.”

“Oh no.” Max patted her pocket, then her jacket, frantically searching herself. “Where’s my phone?”

“No wonder you haven’t been texting your _girlfriend_ ,” Chloe mocked.

“This is serious, jerk!” Max glared. “I really hope I didn’t lose it.”

“It’s probably still chillin’ at the apartment. The world won’t end just because Super Max didn’t have her fingers on her phone for a minute.”

“Whatever.” Max sighed, pushing the shopping cart forward. “Let’s get out of here.”

By the time they left the store, the sun nearly crossed the horizon. The drive back passed tensely, Chloe’s music jarring against Max’s insides. As they pulled into a parking space, Max hopped out of the car before it fully stopped. Something drew her back inside - nerves, mostly likely from forgetting her phone, but her gut told her to hurry.

“Help with the groceries, you douche!” Chloe shouted by the time Max was halfway up the sidewalk.

“I’ll be right back!”

The door sat ajar by a sliver, enough to alert Max that something was off. She paused, ears perking at the sound of voices inside. Rachel spoke to someone, tone fluctuating between animated and surprised. When the second voice chimed in, Max felt her stomach erupt in butteries.

_Victoria._

She burst through the door, almost tripping over herself as she rounded the entryway into the living room. Rachel stood in the kitchen, Victoria beside her with her back to Max. Rachel paused mid sentence, waggling her eyebrows and pointing the moment her gaze met with Max’s.

“Tori?”

Victoria whipped around, her trademark scowl instantly melting with relief. Rushing forward, Max wrapped herself around the blonde, her tension melting as Victoria returned the embrace with one hand clutched against her back, the other tangled in her hair.

“I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” Max nuzzled into Victoria’s neck, the short strands tickling her nose.

“I only texted you a _few_ times,” Victoria snarked.

“That’s right, my phone!” Max pulled away enough to check the coffee table, groaning in frustration as her phone blinked away. “I’m sorry. I forgot it…”

“You had me worried. I caught a cab over here the second I got back.” Victoria glanced at the ground, jaw clenching shut. Max turned her focus to the girl in her arms, noting a tiny smear of mascara near her eyes, faint redness around her nose. She’d been crying and cleaned herself up, she could tell. Her entire posture lacked the normal assuredness and cold confidence that screamed Victoria Chase. In that moment, Max noticed, she seemed no more than a scared girl, clinging desperately to the lone piece of stability in the chaos. Max felt her chest clench, wondering exactly what happened in Seattle.

“Max, what the fuck?” Chloe burst into the apartment, arms full of groceries. “You said you were coming back to help!”

“I-I am…” Rubbing her neck, Max glanced between Chloe and Victoria, relieved the two weren’t instantly bickering.

“When you detach yourself from your girlfriend, there are green things that need hauled in.”

“Those are _vegetables_ , Chloe. You _eat_ them!” Rachel rounded the corner, arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you okay...you know, being here?” Max nudged Victoria, noticing her focus drifting to different points in the room. She could sense her spacing out, thoughts trapped someplace else. “We can go if you want.”

“I’m fine.” Victoria blinked, eyes honing in on Max. “I don’t care. I just...don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Stay here with me, then. We’ll watch dumb movies and you can laugh at me while I die in video games.”

“I need to forget about today.” Victoria backed away, expression growing stony. Max sensed her closing off.

_‘This isn’t good…’_

“Okay. We can order a pizza, too. But...you know you can talk to me, Tori.”

“I don’t want to talk, Maxine,” Victoria whispered, eyes blinking rapidly as her head tilted backwards. Max could see tears threatening to spill over the edges of her lashes. She nodded taking a step away.

“Alright. I’m...gonna get the groceries. My room is down that back hallway, okay?”

“Yeah.” Choking on her word, Victoria turned her back to Max, arms crossing over her chest.

The walk to the truck and back to the kitchen felt like a trek through wet sand. Max heaved the remaining groceries onto the counter, watching despondently as Chloe and Rachel wrestled back and forth. They sloshed down shots of vodka, giggling and grinning as they prepared for the night ahead of them. Even if Max were thankful for the excuse to stay in, she racked her brain over how to handle an overly prickly Victoria now occupying her bedroom.

“I hope you two aren’t driving,” Max frowned.

“Don’t be silly, Max.” Rachel downed another shot. “We got our Uber guy on the way.”

“I don’t think that’s much safer.”

“Max, there’s only one thing scarier than me,” Chloe smirked as she moved towards the door. “And that’s _your_ girlfriend.”

“Chloe, give her a break. You have no clue what she’s going through.”

“Totally meant that as a compliment, Mad Max. I love a woman that can kick my ass.” Chloe winked.

“Come on, sass master.” Rachel tugged on Chloe’s arm, dragging her through the front door. “We have a city to tear up.”

Max didn’t know what to expect entering her room. No where on her list of predictable scenarios was Victoria sitting on her bed in a pair of her pajamas and her hoodie. She blinked, looking between the girl with mascara stained cheeks, and a pile of her own discarded clothes in the corner.

“I needed out of those,” Victoria croaked, voice hoarse from crying. “They still smelled like that fucking lawyer’s office.”

“I don’t mind. I think you look cute in-”

“Maxine.” In one fluid motion, Victoria stood and stalked over to Max. She placed her hands against the door, on either side of Max, forcing it shut. Pinned between solid wood and solid woman, Max could only stare up in confusion. Victoria stood close enough to feel heat pouring off of her, radiating through the borrowed clothing and over Max’s exposed skin. A mix of floral perfume and perspiration hit Max’s nose, making her fingers twitch. She wanted to reach forward, to pull Victoria in and satisfy the hungry look that painted her face.

But something wasn’t right.

“You won’t say no to me, will you?” Her voice dripped like honey, lust and uncertainty swirled together in a thick, raspy cocktail.

“Tori…”

“Please don’t say no, Maxine.” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, clinging to long lashes before spilling over her cheeks. “Please don’t.”

“You know I wouldn’t say no, but…” Max bit her lip then reached up, cupping Victoria’s cheek. Instinctively pulling away, Victoria’s expression shattered. Her bottom lip quivered as the last of her resolve crumbled. “You just told me last night-”

“I know what I told you.” Her voice snapped, tone instantly shifting to something smaller, more vulnerable. Victoria skulked to the other side of the room, one hand sifting through her hair. “Jesus, I fucking know…” Max let out the breath she’d been holding, then cautiously approached. The moment she placed a hand on Victoria’s back, the blonde’s body trembled with new waves of sobbing.

“Come here,” Max urged softly. Victoria, stiff and reluctant, slowly complied. A moment of awkwardness passed before Victoria fully relented, curling against Max with her face tucked in the crook of Max’s neck. Despite her crying, Max kept herself in control, arms wrapped around the shivering girl beside her. She didn’t need someone joining in on her melancholy. She needed an anchor, and Max held as solid and tight as she could.

“You have no idea what I went through today.” Words finally returned to Victoria after what seemed like hours.

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“Is…” Victoria sniffed, wiping her cheeks off. She stared down at Max’s shirt, face flushing at the makeup stains. Max waved her off, rubbing soothing circles on her back and urging her to continue. “Is that offer still good to get a pizza and watch you die in video games?”

“Hella good!”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Max never recalled Victoria sounding timid about anything, especially not something she wanted. Victoria always took first and asked later. But leaning over her and watching Victoria peer up, eyes pleading and puffy from crying, Max caught herself swallowing her heart back into her chest. She nodded, smile cracking her face in two before she dipped down to brush her lips against Victoria’s, lingering long enough to feel the tension drop from her shoulders.

“I’d love it if you slept here tonight, Tori.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a proposal for how to deal with the impending legal issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rated GAY for explicit gal paling. No, really. If you don't like smut, I suggest skipping the second half of the chapter. You've been warned.

“How do you want your eggs?”

The question seemed simple enough. Max rolled in closer, draping her body over Victoria’s back. Her foot dragged over an exposed calf, eliciting a drowsy grumble. Several seconds passed with no response. Max nudged again, adding a “Hmm?” for emphasis. She leaned up on her elbow and peered down at the mess of blonde hair shoved beneath a pillow. Victoria groaned, dipping her face out enough to squint one tired eye at Max.

“What kind of question is that?”

“The kind I ask when I’m about to make you breakfast.”

“Did I…” Victoria leaned up, running a hand over her face and through her hair. She flopped back against the mattress, scrunching her eyes shut. “What time is it?”

“9:28.”

“Don’t you sleep?”

“I did,” Max grinned. “Really well, actually. Next to you.” She bumped her knee against the back of Victoria’s thigh.

“Is this how you treat all your dates in the morning?” Victoria couldn’t maintain her grouch, a tiny smile creeping up the corners of her mouth.

“You’re the first. Now tell me, how do you want your eggs?”

“Edible.”

“You’re in for a surprise then.” Max yanked herself free from the covers and hopped to her feet. She stretched her back until a satisfying _pop_ hit her ears. “I make a pretty good breakfast.”

“I’m gonna need a gallon of coffee to match your level of perky.” Victoria sighed as she flipped onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow.

“Coming right up!” Max giggled. “Join me when you finally roll out of bed.”

Victoria only grunted a response.

Max busied away with the pancakes. Half of them were steaming on a plate before Victoria graced the kitchen with her presence. She stumbled across the cool tiles, her normally practiced and planned movements now sluggish and uncoordinated. Anyone other than Max might assume Victoria suffered a massive hangover. Max knew a night of sobbing yourself to sleep felt all too similar.

“Let me get that for you.” Max sat her spatula down, hurrying to Victoria’s side at the coffee pot. She searched through the cabinet, finding the biggest mug - Chloe’s _Two Whales_ mug - and filled it to the brim with the dark, rich brew.

“This smells fucking incredible,” Victoria mumbled, bringing the mug under her nose and sniffing. Max let her gaze linger, drinking in the sight of Victoria with no pretense. No two hour preparation, no designer makeup, no cold walls and prickly defenses. Just a girl, with dark circles under her eyes and unkempt hair, ragged pajamas and breath that now smelled like mornings and coffee.

She could _really_ get used to mornings like this.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Max smiled sheepishly, turning her attention back to the pancakes.

“Where’s the drunk duo?” Victoria glared over the rim of her coffee cup. She leaned against the counter, gaze keen on Max’s movements.

“In Rachel’s words ‘burning the alcohol out of their system.’” Max snorted. “They usually laze around at the beach after a night of drinking. Well, Rachel does. Chloe makes quite the impression with the ladies with volleyball or her skateboard or, you know. Whatever Chloe does.”

“So you’re saying they won’t bother us?”

“We’ve got the place to ourselves. For most of the day at least.” Max flipped the last of the pancakes onto a plate, focusing her attention on the bacon and eggs sizzling away in the skillet.

“Good. Otherwise I would’ve required an evacuation.”

“I know.” Max smiled, arranging the last of their breakfast onto a plate. “Take a seat.”

“I’m not helpless, Maxine. I can carry something.”

“C’mon. I’m trying to spoil you.” Max nudged her elbow into Victoria’s stomach, grinning at the frustrated growl that followed. “Now go sit.”

“Jesus,” Victoria muttered between mouthfuls of pancake. “Where’d you learn to cook so well?”

“I’ve got a few talents underneath all this hipster stink.” Max laughed as she watched Victoria falter, her eyes softening at the edges. A silence passed between them, punctuated by metal scraping against ceramic and the occasional sip of still steaming coffee. As they finished, Max cleared the table, rejoining with her own cup of coffee - sweetened with hazelnut flavored creamer. Max couldn’t understand how anyone could drink black coffee, but to each their own.

“I still don’t know how I’m going to fix this.” Victoria let out a single, troubled sigh, teeth clenching around her bottom lip in worry. Her face sagged as she stared down at her cup. Max knew this wasn’t fair. Instead of bright and lively like a young woman in her early twenties should look, Victoria seemed years older, frayed at the edges and _far_ more fatigued.

“What can I do?” Max reached across the table, cupping her hand over Victoria’s.

“I feel so out of my depth.” Their hands locked together as Victoria continued. “Fuckscott wanted me to sign a written testament that Nathan drove that night because I forced him to.”

“That’s not true, though!”

“It gets worse.” Victoria’s throat bobbed as her voice wavered. “He’s trying to claim I brought drugs into the Vortex Club.”

“How?” Max leaned further into the table, eyes widening in shock. “How can he just make that up?”

“He’s got enough money to do whatever the fuck he wants. And somehow he’s got photos of me smoking. I hardly ever smoked at those parties!” Tears pricked at the corners of Victoria’s eyes as she continued. “This wouldn’t be such a big deal. Every teenager smokes and gets into trouble. But his fucking prick lawyer forwarded such a nice letter right to my father’s lawyer stating that if I don’t sign that testament, he’ll ensure everyone in the art world on the West Coast knows my name. And not in the good way.”

“Tori, that’s…” Max squeezed Victoria’s hand. She pulled it up to her face, placing tender kisses to each finger. “That’s gotta be illegal. I mean, it _is_ slander! There’s gotta be something we can do. What about your parents? What are they saying?”

“My mother has the audacity to actually go along with him.” Victoria sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Of _fucking_ course she would. The Chase Space can’t afford to piss off one of the biggest philanthropists in the area.”

“So she’s willing to let him ruin her daughter’s future?”

“It’s called ‘posturing,’ Maxine. It’s all about making the right sacrifices for bigger gains down the road. My mother is nothing if not a shrewd businesswoman. Even if it means turning me into a bargaining chip.”

“I can’t….I’m so-”

“Don’t.” Victoria choked on her response. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Within a moment, she composed herself again, turning to Max with nothing more than mild annoyance present in the furrow of her brows. “This isn’t anything new for me.” Max blinked, swallowing back the words that stuck on her tongue. Moments passed before she dared speak again.

“What about your dad? He seemed concerned when you two talked.”

“He’s…” Victoria stared off to the side, chewing on her cheek before speaking. “He feels guilty more than anything. Probably feels like this is his fault somehow. He wasn’t around much, with his constant business trips. He may officially own the Chase Space, but mother _runs_ the place. He won’t cross whatever she decides. My dad’s lawyer didn’t even mount a good defense because of her. He just tucked his tail between his legs and let Prescott’s personal suit run roughshod over the entire meeting.”

“That is such bullshit,” Max muttered. The situation grew more and more hopeless the further Victoria delved into it. Max racked her brain, searching for something to add, some tiny insight that might aid the situation. “What about Nathan? He can’t agree to all of this.”

“That’s the worst part. I can’t even speak to him.” Max pulled her chair over beside Victoria, letting the blonde’s face fall against her shoulder. “Not that he’d have any kind of power over his father, but still...he could at least tell me something I’m not thinking of.”

“How long do you have?”

“Two weeks.”

“We’ll figure it out in two weeks.” Max ran her fingers through short, messy strands of hair, nails trailing against Victoria’s scalp. She grinned against Victoria as she felt her shudder, felt an arm loop around her back.

“You keep saying ‘we.’ This isn’t your problem, Maxine.”

“And you’re not alone in this,” Max corrected. “I’m going to help. It’s what girlfriends do.”

 

* * *

 

“Is this a good spot?” Max turned, hair whipping passed her face, threatening to spill into her mouth as she spoke. Her feet shifted unevenly in the sand. Victoria only nodded in response as she ducked behind her tripod, angling her camera toward a furious storm brewing off the coast.

“Hold that pensive look,” Victoria demanded, firing off shot after shot as Max stared hard into the lens. Her brows furrowed, a sudden gale nearly knocking her off balance. The scent of ozone and rain hit her nose as distant thunder boomed in the sky.

“We should hurry.”

“I’m not missing these shots.”

“Tori.”

“There!” Victoria peered up from her camera, catlike grin gracing her lips. “Just like that. Pissed and anxious. Keep that face, Maxine. It’s perfect!” Max heard piston-fast snaps of the shutter - Victoria must’ve turned on burst mode for these shots. She understood why, though, as a flash of lightning struck behind her. The bass of the thunder that followed resounded through her guts, reminding her how close the storm grew.

“We _really_ need to go.” Max spoke too late. Fat raindrops smacked against the back of her head. Victoria squealed, yanking her tripod out of the sand. The pair darted for the nearest shelter, opting for a set of covered tables near a playground. Giggling and almost tripping over each others feet once, they slid into the shelter before the worst of the storm struck.

“That was _so_ fucking worth it,” Victoria said between gasps, unscrewing the tripod from her camera.

“I hope so.” Max wiped the sweat from her forehead as she hopped onto the table. She noticed the entire beach, as far as she could see, was deserted. “I think the locals got scared of melting.”

“Good.” Victoria kept her eyes glued to her camera as she examined her shots, one hip leaned against the table. “We won’t be bothered while we’re trapped.”

“Let me see.” Max scooted up beside Victoria, peering over her shoulder. Her heart lurched into her throat at the sight on the screen. Even in miniature, she could feel the drama and the moodiness dripping off the image. Her own face glared back at her, blue eyes as electrified as the lightning bolt piercing down from the heavens behind her. Max swallowed, placing a sweaty hand on Victoria’s shoulder. “H-holy shit, that’s…”

“Not bad.”

“ _Not bad_?” Max scoffed. “That’s fucking _incredible_ , Tori! I mean, I know you’re talented, but _that_...please tell me you’re gonna submit that to a gallery or something.”

“I…” Victoria carefully set her camera onto the table, turning her full attention to Max. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, worrying her lip before she continued. “I’ve still got Prickscott’s ultimatum looming over my head. I only have a week before I-”

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Max reached forward, brushing a stray hair off Victoria’s forehead. “I think we should take the Price approach.”

“What, you mean dye our hair blue and run a thousand miles away?” Victoria deadpanned.

“No, not that.” Max couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, I think we should say ‘fuck him.’”

“Wow, that’s deep, Maxine. How am I supposed to accomplish that?”

“What’s _really_ the worst he’s going to do?” Max could already see the disbelief forming in the deep lines of Victoria’s frown. She tried to quell it by drawing her in closer. “Yes, he claims he can smear your name. But what about your raw talent? So maybe some douchey art galleries in Seattle might not like you. When they see this photograph you took today and see it auction for a boatload of money, they’re gonna wish they didn’t believe some pretentious rich tool.”

“It’s not that simple-”

“Because you’re letting things complicate it!” Max parted her knees, urging Victoria between them. She hooked her ankles around the back of Victoria’s thighs, satisfied by the surprised _‘oh!’_ that followed. “You’re letting things your mother told you in the past get the better of you. You’re Victoria _fucking_ Chase! And you’re gonna take the photography world by storm.”

“Nice one there,” Victoria muttered as a clap of thunder shook the shelter. The pair shared a short laugh before Max continued.

“But I mean it.” Max sighed, wrapping her hands behind Victoria’s neck. “From the moment I first met you, I knew you’d be unstoppable.”

“You really think that? About me?” Victoria looked up at Max, her spot perched atop the table placing her just a few inches above the blonde. Max felt her stomach twist at the way Victoria’s pupils dilated as she leaned in closer.

“I do.” Max unconsciously licked her bottom lip as Victoria’s hands fell against her sides. Her breath stuttered as Victoria’s fingers slid across her shirt until they found the small of her back.

“The storm’s letting up,” Victoria whispered, close enough that their lips nearly brushed. Max resisted the urge to let her eyes lull into the back of her head. Instead, she placed gentle pressure on the back of Victoria’s neck, drawing her closer until the two met in a slow, tender kiss. They moved against one another in time, a languid, steady motion in neither a hurry or a desire to end.

Victoria smirked into the kiss, her fingers toying with the hem of Max’s shirt until they dipped below. Her nails dragged circles across Max’s skin as they snaked underneath her jeans, skirting the tops of either hip. Max parted her lips in a gasp, furthered on as Victoria snatched her bottom lip between teeth. Max tensed, her ears filled with the sound of her wildly thudding heart. Warmth swirled in her stomach, pooling around her insides and spilling all the way to her fingertips as they traced the bumps of Victoria’s spine through her clothing.

“Come back to my place?” Victoria pulled away just enough for dark, hooded eyes to consume all of Max’s vision. She nodded once in response, too drunk on arousal for words to form in her throat.

 

* * *

 

Purses and camera bags fell forgotten against the counter as the pair stumbled over one another. Victoria checked the lock on the door before turning her attention back to Max. Before Max could react, Victoria’s hands were cupping her face, lips sealed against her as she slowly urged Max backwards. Max complied, hands tentatively resting on Victoria’s hips as she tried to balance herself. Just as Victoria’s kisses trailed down the corner of her mouth, teasing the edge of her jaw, her knees hit the end of the bed, sending her tumbling back against it. Victoria loomed over her, predatory smirk blending with smeared lipstick. Max wondered how much had been smeared over her.

_‘I wish I could get a photo of this.._. _’_

Max tried to shimmy further up the bed, but Victoria stopped her, crawling over top of her until their lips met in another fiery kiss. With her hands pinning Max’s shoulders against the mattress, Victoria lavished slow, hot kisses down the side of Max’s neck.

“Tori…” Max whined. Her fingers roamed Victoria’s back, searching for somewhere to settle as she squirmed. Victoria’s breath caught in her throat, something shifting in her mood. She leaned up, straddling Max’s hips as she sat against the shorter girl’s legs.

“Maxine,” Victoria began, eyes searching Max’s face. “I’m not...moving too fast, am I?”

“Don’t even.” Max pushed herself up, grabbing hold of Victoria’s hips. She watched the blonde flush, her eyes following Max’s every move. At their angle, Victoria’s skirt rode dangerously high. Max had only ever seen her fully clothed.

She could fix that.

“I need this off.” Max yanked at Victoria’s blouse, forcing her arms up until the fabric pulled free from her torso and neck. Max purred at the sight before her. Victoria visibly shivered. Her chest heaved as Max’s gaze lingered on the sight before her.

“What are you waiting for?” Victoria whispered seductively, but Max could hear the nervous lilt beneath it. She pulled Victoria forward, brushing feather light kisses across her collarbone. The sound of Victoria’s breath catching in her throat sent thrills down Max’s spine. She slipped both hands behind the blonde, deftly undoing her bra. Trailing her kisses further down, Max let the fabric fall forward and tossed it aside. Victoria’s heart stammered so sharply against her chest, Max could feel it as she kissed over the heated skin. Her path passed between the valley of Victoria’s breasts, pausing at her stomach. Max pulled back, admiring the sight of Victoria’s head tilted back, jaw fallen agape and eyes closed in rapture. The view didn’t last for long, as Victoria snapped out of her momentary trance. A low growl rumbled from her throat as she pushed Max back into the mattress. Victoria’s hands shot down to Max’s jeans, making short work of the button and zipper. Max bit her lip at the sudden rush of heat that flooded her core.

The mattress shifted as Victoria stood. Max watched in fascination as Victoria took hold of either leg and slowly but steadily pulled at her jeans. The force of her yanking dragged Max’s hips to the edge of the bed. Victoria turned to her shirt and bra next, making short work of the articles before they joined the growing pile of discarded clothes. Max whimpered, laying with her legs squeezed tightly together as Victoria unbuckled her skirt.

“I’m all yours tonight, Maxine.” Victoria dove back in and started her attention at Max’s stomach, slowly inching her way up her torso with an equal mix of kisses, nips and broad strokes of her tongue. Lingering just below the slight swell of Max’s breasts, Victoria peered up, gaze full of lust. “Tell me where you want me first.”

“F- _fuck_.” Max’s throat constricted at the sight, all the moisture in her mouth drying up. Unable to speak, she pressed her hands against the back of Victoria’s head, gently forcing the blonde between her breasts. Victoria moaned in response, her hands encircling Max’s ribs. Her mouth moved to one of Max’s breasts, tongue lapping against an already stiffened peak. Max arched her back in response, a single, cracked sob escaping from her lips. Victoria hummed against her skin as one hand dragged down Max’s ribs.

“Tell me something,” Victoria drawled as she moved her attention to the opposite breast. She licked her lips, ensuring Max watched her every movement. “How many times have you touched yourself thinking about me?”

“Uh…” Max felt her brain short circuit at the sight of Victoria tracing her tongue around her nipple. Coherent words refused to form, yet when she didn’t answer, Victoria pulled away. Max sighed in frustration, forcing her mind to work. “M-maybe a couple of times.”

“A couple?” Victoria smirked.

“I can’t help that you’re _really_ beautiful…”

“Say that again.”

Max swallowed, forcing the gears in her head to spin despite their protest. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Victoria’s hand slid down Max’s belly and pressed onto a _very_ damp patch of her underwear. Max’s jaw sagged open, a surprised gasp filling the room. Her eyes screwed shut as her head jerked back against the mattress. Victoria kept her hand firmly in place, fingers rubbing slow circles against the fabric. Stars erupted against Max’s eyelids as she gripped at the bed sheets. She felt Victoria return her attention to her chest, and she swore the room spun around her.

“Watch me,” Victoria breathed against her, free hand scooping behind Max’s neck and craning it up. Reluctantly, Max cracked her eyes open, fire erupting even hotter inside of her at the view of Victoria kissing down her stomach. Still kneeling at the foot of the bed, she lifted Max’s knees onto either shoulder, head tucked neatly between Max’s thighs.

“Tori,” Max whimpered as she shivered with anticipation. The look of smug confidence mixed with arousal on Victoria’s face was almost enough to send Max over the edge. She watched the blonde move forward and press one long kiss against her already soaked underwear. Max squirmed against her, hips bucking into the touch. Victoria ran her nails over Max’s inner thighs, drawing the build up out as long as she could. With Max panting and on the verge of sobbing, Victoria finally relented, peeling her underwear from her hips and dropping them to the floor.

“ _Fuck_ , Maxine. You’re _drenched_.” Victoria puffed warm air against Max, making her hips twitch.

“ _Please_ ,” Max begged. Heat flushed up her ears and down her neck as she spread her legs further apart, urging Victoria on. Letting out a soft moan, Victoria dipped forward. Her tongue swiped the full length of Max’s slit, slow and broad at first, but then returned to the top. Max rolled her hips against Victoria’s mouth, grabbing onto a fistful of blonde hair.

“I wanna know when you’re close,” Victoria whispered against her skin. She swirled her tongue in ways that made Max forget how to breathe, except when her lungs burned for air. A steady pattern of gasping followed by punctuated silence filled the room. Max felt a fluttering tempo in her core grow stronger until it drowned out all other sensations. All that existed in that moment was Victoria, striking the cords of her body like a perfectly tuned symphony. Every stroke of her tongue drew out a chorus of breathy sighs and strangled cries.

“I think...I-” Max stuttered, voice tangled against the anticipation building her chest. Her back arched off the mattress, ankles twisting together behind Victoria’s head. Victoria hummed against her skin as Max felt the world crashing down around her. Victoria didn’t just send her over the edge. She sent her careening across the point of no return, gasping and clawing for anything to cling to as her vision faded to white and her legs shuddered with release.

Max lay helpless against the mattress, her legs still draped across Victoria’s shoulders. Her lungs ached for oxygen as she tried in vain to steady her breathing. Victoria carefully detached herself from between Max’s thighs, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She half urged, half pulled Max the rest of the way up the bed, tucking them both underneath a single sheet. Victoria scanned her face, eyes searching over her features for something she couldn’t quite read.

“How was it?” she asked, quiet and nervous. Max couldn’t believe her ears. After literally having her _mind blown_ , Victoria wondered how she did?

“I don’t think I can walk.” Max smirked, pulling Victoria closer. “I can barely feel my feet. _That’s_ how good it was.”

“You’re not..just telling me that?” Victoria’s eyes widened with vulnerability. She chewed on the corner of her lip, reaching out for Max’s hip.

“Why don’t I _show_ you how amazing it was?” Coaxing strength back into her limbs, Max pushed Victoria onto her back and crawled up the side of her body until they met at eye level.

“You don’t have-”

“Stop talking.” Max placed a single finger over Victoria’s lips, brimming with satisfaction at the flustered surprise blooming on her face. Her lips fell against Victoria’s neck, inching up until they met her ear. She kissed once against the shell of Victoria’s ear before taking it between her teeth and gently tugging. Victoria squirmed beneath her, a muffled whine slipping past her closed lips.

Max shifted her full weight on top of Victoria, savoring every twitch, every jolt beneath her. Never had she seen Victoria look so pliant, so subdued and tame. Max drank in the sight below her as she dipped in for a kiss. She savored how readily Victoria followed her lead, parting her lips as Max traced her bottom lip with her tongue.

Sliding to one side, Max let her hand travel down Victoria’s chest. Her nails ghosted across soft skin, flowing down Victoria’s sternum and trailing up the underside of her breast. Victoria gasped as Max moved higher, the pads of her fingers brushing over pebbled flesh.

“Maxine, _please_.” Victoria forced Max into another kiss, her moans reverberating against Max’s throat. Max swallowed down her own growing need. She borrowed one of Victoria’s moves, coaxing the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth and clamping down just firm enough to keep her in place. Victoria arched against Max, her fingers frantically gripping in Max’s hair.

As she moved her hand further down Victoria’s stomach, the blonde froze, her body trembling against Max’s touch. She clung desperately to Max’s hair and shoulders as Max reached the band of her underwear.

“I need these off,” Max breathed against her cheek. Victoria’s, chest heaved uncontrollably as she unclasped herself long enough to strip her panties off. Max helped her pull them the rest of the way down her legs, tossing them across the room before settling herself back against Victoria. “Tell me if I’m doing it right.”

Victoria could only nod in response. Her throat bobbed several times as she watched Max’s hand disappear beneath the sheets, settling between her thighs.

Max kissed Victoria’s cheek as she edged her fingers down further. As much as she wanted to savor Victoria the same way she had done to Max, watching her reactions thus far caused Max’s stomach to lurch in intoxicating ways. She _had_ to watch every moment. Victoria’s brows twisted and arched as Max dipped into slick moisture. She ran a finger along the outside of Victoria before plunging in deeper, biting her lip at the strangled moan that bubbled up from Victoria’s throat.

“Oh- _oh fu-_ r-right th-” Victoria’s bottom lip trembled as Max found her swollen bundle of nerves. She circled it with her fingers, adding just enough pressure to watch Victoria’s features melt, eyes squeezed tight and mouth agape. A steady pattern of high, airy moans trailed each of Victoria’s breaths. Her head arched further back against the mattress as her body coiled tighter. Max could feel her tensing with every swirl of her fingertips.

As much as she wanted to watch Victoria come completely undone at her doing right then, she wanted to draw the moment out. Slowing her pace down, Max plunged her hand down further until she found a tight ring of muscles at her entrance. Max tested with one finger at first, marveling at the slow, ragged groan that rumbled from Victoria’s chest. Adding another finger caused Victoria to yank Max fully on top of her, pushing her in to the knuckle. One thigh wrapped around Max’s back, holding her in place.

“ _Oh god,_ Maxine,” Victoria breathed. “ _Fuck_ \- I _need_ this.”

“I do, too,” Max moaned against Victoria’s ear, steadily pumping in and out of her. She rocked in rhythm with the flow of Victoria’s hips, wedging her knees against the mattress for traction. Victoria’s movements grew more erratic, more frantic the further Max plunged into her. When she planted her palm against Victoria’s clit, the blonde arched against Max’s body, nails digging down her back.

Max noted every strained muscle in Victoria’s neck, every drop of sweat on her temple. She kissed the corners of her lips after every punctuated moan, reveling in feel of tight muscles clamped around her fingers. Victoria forced her into a sloppy kiss, too unfocused for anything beside the brief brushing of lips between breaths. Her body writhed and tensed, coiling tighter until Max felt a steady, rhythmic fluttering around her fingers as Victoria came unspooled around her. Her entire body bowed against Max, every inch of their skin touching as Max drove her over the precipice and coaxed her back to down to earth.

Max slowly untangled herself, drawing her fingers out last despite Victoria’s muffled protest. The pair lay together, silence spreading over the room as they slipped back into each others arms. Max felt herself drifting off to sleep before Victoria spoke, her voice raspy and cracked.

“I, um...wow, Maxine. I didn’t exactly take you for a top.”

“You can be on top next time,” Max said drowsily.

“What I meant was…” Victoria sighed in frustration. “I...liked that. I mean, what you did. I liked what you did.”

“Really?” Max leaned up on her elbow, dreamily staring down at the blonde.

“Yes, okay?” Victoria huffed. “That was unexpectedly good...for a first time.”

“I told you to ignore the whole virgin thing.” Max smirked.

“What? Did you, like, watch a lot of tutorials or something?” Victoria scoffed, tucking Max against her side.

“I read a lot.”

“Oh my _god_ , of course you would. Nerd.”

“I don’t hear you complaining about it, though.” Max nipped at Victoria’s collarbone, eliciting a squeal from the blonde.

“I think you still need real life experience. With me. _Lots_ of it.”

“I can totally get behind that.” Max waggled her eyebrows. “Or on top. Or below or _however_ you want me.”

“ _Maxine!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in CHURCH  
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)├┬┴┬┴


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria comes to a realization about her legal trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. I had several Life Things™ happen, and I got sick somewhere in the mix. Needless to say, I hope this chapter is worth the wait :) 
> 
> Special thanks to user [lydia_r_marks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_r_marks/pseuds/lydia_r_marks) for inspiring me to get back into the groove of writing and reminding me of why I do this to begin with :)
> 
> ALSO: Small warning in this chapter for slight exhibitionism. It's very mild, but if that's a squick for anyone I would suggest avoiding the middle section.

“You said you had something to show me?”

Victoria tensed at the words. Her fingers hesitated against the memory card on her desk. As confident as she felt only a few days ago, the fear of rejection steadily crept up her spine. Would April even care about these shots? They were just of Max, after all.

“It’s nothing special,” Victoria said, slipping the card into the reader slot. “I just took a few shots over the weekend.”

“Excellent. I haven’t seen any of your work since your interview.” April slid a chair in next to Victoria and took a seat, one hand propped against her chin. The images loaded one by one, an agonizing wait as the first were Victoria’s practice shots. A few monochrome shots of her neighbor smoking a cigarette, a handful of noir nighttime cityscapes - boring, typical shots that any amateur with a five hundred dollar DSLR could capture. She scrolled through the worst of the photos until she reached the ones from the beach with Max. April held her hand up, halting her progress. She seized the mouse, opening the image of Max with the cascade of lightning behind her to full size.

“I thought this one captured the tension in her face with the sky really well,” Victoria muttered. Nerves coursed through her hands and shoulders, all the way up to her teeth. April stared at the image for several seconds, each one making Victoria regret her decision to share more and more.

“What are you doing this Friday?” April turned toward her. Something in her gaze made Victoria’s stomach twist in anticipation. But then realization hit like a speeding train. Friday she would be on a plane back to Seattle. Friday she would sit in a lawyer’s office and have that _fucking_ document shoved in her face. Friday she would sign away her credibility, all for the sake of pleasing some patriarchal millionaire.

“I, um…” She stumbled, words thick against her tongue. “I have plans.”

“Cancel them.” April tapped one manicured nail against the desk. Victoria gawked, struggling to regain her composure.

“I’m not sure I-”

“I need you behind your camera this Friday night. I’ve got tickets to a fashion show. Mostly local designers, but there’ll be a few big names. _Lots_ of opportunities to put your skills to work. I don’t care how important your plans are. Cancel them. You’ll thank me.”

“But, I…” Victoria squared her shoulders. She needed a graceful avenue out of this situation. The thought crossed her mind of actually confessing her situation to April, but...that required opening up. Victoria inwardly cringed at the idea. Her mind scrambled for a solution, bouncing from one thought to the next as she pieced together the most tactful way of excusing herself. April was right, though. She would _hate_ herself for missing the opportunity. Regret tasted bitter the first time down, but Victoria knew from experience how vile it felt the longer it lingered. She couldn’t let herself regret yet another missed chance.

“What is it?” April cocked her head. “Anniversary? Wedding? Parents fiftieth birthday party?”

“It’s not-”

“Don’t tell me it’s legal trouble.” Victoria’s eyebrows shot up. She immediately bit her cheek, cursing herself for her change in demeanor. “Really?” April, continued. “You’re pretty young for that.”

“It’s...a mistake I made. I have to fly to Seattle to sign papers.” Victoria grimaced. Even if she had spent the past few weeks working closely with April, opening up to her felt alien and intrusive. A Chase handled her own problems, kept them sealed away in favor of presenting a clean package to the outside world. A Chase was nothing short of perfection, but here she had to lay her cracks clear for someone else to see. Letting Max see was hard enough. Now someone else? Victoria swallowed down the sensation of bile in the back of her throat.

“Tell them to overnight the papers.” April leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Cancel your flight and come to the show. Unless you murdered somebody, _nothing_ is worth you missing this night. Trust me.”

“ _Aperture_ isn’t going to-” A firm hand clamped over Victoria’s arm, silencing her.

“ _Aperture_ is about to lose their minds when they see that photo you just took,” April smirked as she pointed at the screen. “Stop worrying. Buy a nice dress. Oh, and your ticket has a plus one. Bring a date.”

 

* * *

 

Max adjusted the last strand of her hair in the mirror, checking her reflection before she left the bathroom. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She paused, a grin creeping up her face as she saw Victoria’s name flash across the screen

[Victoria: What are you doing tonight?]

Max started to type a reply, but her fingers paused mid sentence. A thought creeped into the back of her mind, smug grin ticking up the corner of her lips. She turned back toward the mirror and adjusted her shirt, popping the collar and undoing the first few buttons. She leaned forward, pressing her shoulders inward to give the illusion of cleavage. Aiming her phone’s camera back at herself, she focused the lens from her nose downward, capturing herself biting her bottom lip as well as the freckled tops of her modest breasts.

She quickly buttoned herself up, furious blush spreading over her cheeks as she examined her work. Max wasn’t used to seeing herself so exposed and outwardly flirtatious, but she knew how high Victoria’s stress level had grown. Friday loomed over both of their heads. Max would do anything to help alleviate her girlfriend’s worries, even if it meant taking scandalous selfies. Opening the text up, she attached the picture and hit send, following up with a message.

[Max: you ;) ]

Max gave herself a solid minute to steady her breathing. She waved a hand over her face, begging her cheeks to cool off. Just as she turned to leave, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Victoria sauntered in, eyes lighting up as they fell on her.

“Maxine Caulfield,” she murmured, checking their surroundings to ensure they were the only ones in the room. Max swallowed as she watched the blonde close the distance between them. Victoria reached out and hooked onto the waistband of Max’s pants. With one firm tug, she yanked the shorter girl forward. Max squealed, grabbing onto Victoria’s hips for balance.

“I guess you liked my selfie?” Max peered up through her lashes, watching Victoria’s eyes flit between her lips and her chest.

“You’re a horrible tease.” Victoria leaned in, nipping at Max’s jawline. “I need you after work, Maxine.”

“I was hoping you’d invite me over.” Max squirmed at the feel of Victoria’s teeth against her earlobe. Heat filled her insides as she pawed at the taller girl’s sides. “Hey, be careful. We’re gonna get caught.”

“You started this,” Victoria whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down Max’s spine. Their lips met in a slow, deliberate kiss, lasting just long enough to send Max’s pulse stammering against her eardrums. Chatter sounded outside the door, causing Victoria to reluctantly pull away and check her lipstick. Max quickly wiped all evidence of their encounter off of her face.

“What’s the big plans for tonight?” Max asked.

“We’re going dress shopping.”

“For...what?”

“This friday. We’ve got a date.” Victoria smirked. A rogue glint flashed in her eyes.

“But I thought you were going back to Seattle on Friday?”

“What was that you said?” Victoria leaned forward, swiping her finger over a spot on Max’s jaw. She pulled her hand away to reveal a small smear of lipstick. Max felt her face warm again. “I should take the Price approach?”

“Really? You’re just...not gonna care? That’s so unlike you, Tori. I can’t even believe I’m hearing you say that.” Max crossed her arms over her chest incredulously. Some part of her wondered if Victoria knew what choice she was making, even if she seemed worlds happier than a few days ago.

“Prescott can _fuck off_.” Victoria cocked her hip to the side. Smug confidence filled the cracks brought on by stress, uncertainty. Rejection. A light shone in Victoria’s eyes, something challenging and hopeful. _This_ was the girl Max knew, unwilling to compromise or back down from a challenge. She felt herself filling with pride at Victoria’s shift in demeanor.

“Wow. Alright. Prescott _can_ fuck right off.”

“So about that dress shopping.” Victoria pointed towards the door, ushering the pair out of the bathroom before their encounter seemed suspicious. “Are you coming with me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Tori.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh. Are you finished yet?”

“Just...give me a second…” Max struggled as she reached for the zipper. The dress, a shade of blue slightly deeper and darker than her eyes, fit snugly around her chest. She pulled at the material, unable to grab enough give for the zipper to go up all the way. “Could you help me?”

“Let me in.” Victoria stood impatiently at the door to the changing room, her own dress draped over her arm. She slipped inside, shutting the door behind her before turning her attention to Max. She paused, eyes lingering over exposed shoulders and collarbones, gaze traveling down the straps to fall across a modest swell of chest. “It’s...not bad. Good choice.”

“ _Just_ not bad?” Max asked sarcastically. A smirk crept up her lips.

“It, um.” Victoria bit her lip, taking a step forward. “It really suits you, okay?”

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden?” Max turned so the zipper faced Victoria.

“Jesus, Maxine.” Victoria’s voice dropped to just above a whisper. “We’re in public. I’m trying to play nice. Even if you are…” With her hands falling atop either of Max’s hips, Victoria leaned in closer, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “Really _fucking_ gorgeous.”

“What if I don’t want you to play nice?” Max spun around and draped her arms over Victoria’s shoulders. She raked her hands through the blonde’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. A shocked moan traveled up Victoria’s throat, but her surprise quickly passed. She melted into the kiss as her hands slipped around to the small of Max’s back and pulled her in closer. They lingered together, still and warm for what seemed like an hour, before Max took the first initiative. She took one step forward, then another, backing Victoria up until she collided with the wall of the changing room with a quick snort of air through her nose. Slipping her hands loose from Victoria’s hair, Max let her fingers trail down the taller girl’s neck. She played against exposed skin, then one hand fell lower until her fingertips ran over the outline of Victoria’s bra through her blouse.

“Maxine,” Victoria panted. “You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Max left a trail of soft, wet kisses along Victoria’s jaw. She moved toward the spot where her neck and shoulder met, gently sucking on the delicate skin. Victoria’s body shivered against her, hands clinging desperately to Max’s sides. A muffled whimper escaped from Victoria’s lips. She clamped her mouth shut as pink bloomed on her cheeks.

“Take me home,” Victoria pleaded.

“Soon.” Max dropped her hand to the hem of Victoria’s shirt, snaking her fingers underneath. She savored the feel of warm skin trembling against her touch as she ran her nails across Victoria’s stomach. “You still haven’t tried on your dress.”

“I know it’ll fit.”

“I want to see you try it on.” Max pulled away. She loved the way Victoria lulled her head to one side, eyes darkened with a mix of annoyance and lust. She loved the heady mix of arousal in her own belly, spilling down from her chest to between her legs in a warm, electric buzz. She especially loved the way Victoria actually _submitted_ , all thorny eye-rolls and _“you’ll pay for this”_ glare.

Victoria started with her top, undoing each button painstakingly slow. Max leaned against the wall, a thrill running down her spine. With the top undone, Victoria moved to her skirt. Ensuring Max’s eyes were on her, she turned to the side and slowly rocked her hips in a rhythmic circle as she let the fabric fall down her legs.

“You’re such a tease,” Max said, coy smile on her lips.

“Eat me, Caulfield.” Victoria offered her trademark sneer as she pulled her skirt down.

“I plan to.” The plain statement caught Victoria entirely off guard. Max took the opening, stepping forward. She waited for Victoria to lean back up to her full height, then edged her back against the wall. Staring her squarely in the eye, Max reached down and trailed her index finger over the outside of Victoria’s panties. The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise, then closed tight as her jaw sagged open. “The sooner you try the dress on, the sooner we go home.”

“You aren’t exactly making it easy,” Victoria breathed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Max watched the conflict pass over Victoria’s face as she waited for a response.

“You’re fucking horrible.”

“Is that a no?” Max traced circles over the fabric covering Victoria’s most sensitive area. Her heart pounded against her chest as she felt hot dampness already pooling against her fingertips. Victoria’s protest died in the back of her throat. She wrapped her arms around Max, clinging tightly as her chest heaved. Max smirked as she pushed the wet fabric aside, plunging into slick folds. Victoria jerked and stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed against Max’s hand as her movements grew more focused.

“You’re _so_ fucking dead.” The words came out dry and cracked. Victoria’s body fell into a rhythm against Max’s touch, the two rocking in sync as Victoria’s breathing grew more and more ragged.

“Stay quiet,” Max whispered against Victoria’s ear. She savored the shiver that coursed through the blonde’s body. Her fingers wound quick swirls around a nestled bundle of nerves, reducing Victoria to a panting, shuddering mess. Max wasn’t sure if it was the moment or the thrill of getting caught, but within minutes, Victoria was clutching and bucking against her. Hot air puffed out from her nose as she kept her lips clamped shut with her teeth. Max felt her insides burning as she watched Victoria come undone in an instant.

“Miss! Do you need any help in there!” Someone knocked on the changing room door, rattling the pair back to reality. Victoria tore herself away as her face erupted bright red. Max hid her hand still drenched with Victoria behind her back. She cleared her throat before answering.

“N-no! I’m fine! Just having trouble deciding what to get.” Max cursed herself for the waver in her voice. Why the hell would anyone knock at this time?

“Just let me know if I can help!” Victoria waited a solid minute to ensure the clerk left before speaking.

“What did I say about being dead?” she snapped, snatching her skirt up from the ground. She shimmied back into it, fixing it into place before turning to her blouse.

“But you enjoyed-”

“ _Dead_.” Victoria shoved Max against the wall, predatory glint in her eyes. “Get back in your own clothes. _Now_.”

 

* * *

 

“Maxine!” Victoria shoved Max through the door of her apartment, tossing their shopping bags onto the ground. “I’m _so_ getting my revenge for that.”

“Catch me first.” Max winked as she slipped away, skidding across the ground as she raced toward the bed. Victoria yanked her shirt off over her head as she followed, flinging it against the couch.

“Is that a challenge?” She asked, kicking her heels against the edge of the bed. Max hopped onto one side, eagerly undoing the button on her jeans. She wiggled out of them and her underwear as she watched Victoria crawl on hands and knees across the comforter toward her, eyes smoldering the entire time.

“That’s a hella challenge.” Max lunged at the blonde and tackled against her side. The pair rolled across the top of the bed until Victoria managed to gain a foothold. She pinned her knees on either side of Max’s hips, her hands planted above the shorter girl’s shoulders. Leering down, her face filled with smug amusement.

“You look _really_ good underneath me, Caulfield.”

“I think you’re enjoying this too much.” Max reached up to touch Victoria, but before she could manage, the blonde snatched hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“ _Paybacks_ , Maxine,” Victoria purred against her ear. “Hands to yourself tonight.”

“Not fair,” Max whined.

“Shhh.” Victoria sealed her lips over Max’s, taking her slow, deliberate time. Max caved in at the feel of Victoria’s tongue against her mouth. She parted her lips, relishing the way Victoria touched her like she might break. As conceited and uncaring as she portrayed herself to the outside world, Max found herself falling harder and deeper for the Victoria that only she knew; the Victoria that worried about Max’s opinion and trembled at her touch. This Victoria - the one fearful of pushing too far even when she promised aggressiveness - this made Max’s heart ache with something tender and powerful.

But maybe the emotions could wait. She really did want Victoria taking the reigns tonight.

Max parted her lips further, drawing Victoria’s tongue into her mouth. She gently sucked on it, satisfied when the blonde whimpered in response. Victoria’s grip on her wrists loosened, which gave Max the opening she needed. She pulled them free, immediately aiming for Victoria’s chest. Flicking her bra aside, she ran her fingers over the tops of Victoria’s breasts before fully cupping them.

“Maxine, what are you-”

“Are you gonna stop me?” Max asked, cheeky lilt to her tone. She circled her thumbs over quickly stiffening nipples. Victoria gasped, back arching into Max’s touch. Within seconds, the blonde’s resolve melted. Max used her leverage to force Victoria forward slightly, centering her breasts right over top of her face. Max leaned up and kissed one, then the other. She focused on the right one, gently pulling the hardened peak into her mouth.

“ _Fucking..._ oh f-”

Max hummed against Victoria’s skin as she continued her assault. She slowly ran her tongue over pebbled flesh, flicking and circling intermixed with gentle nips. Victoria cradled Max’s head as she craned her neck down, burying her face in messy, brown locks. Step one of her plan had fallen into place. Victoria lay hot and writhing against her. Now all Max had to do was push her buttons _just_ right.

“What were you saying about paybacks?” Max murmured between Victoria’s breasts. The blonde’s entire body stiffened before she lunged back onto her knees. She stared down at Max, her brows twitching in annoyance at the impish grin plastered on the shorter girl’s face.

“You dirty twee hipster-”

“You love it.”

“Maxine _Fucking_ Caulfield!” Max shrieked as Victoria rolled off to the side. Within seconds, she snatched Max’s shoulders and forced her onto her stomach, using her few inches of height as leverage to pin her against the bed.

“Tori!” Max squealed. Victoria shoved a knee between her thighs, prying her legs apart. Max suppressed the moan that threatened to spill from her lungs. As much as she wanted to lose herself in the moment, she had to play along. Instead, she bucked against the thigh now restraining her against the mattress. Victoria’s entire weight pressed into her. Max shuddered, sparks igniting in her core.

“I’m going-” Victoria paused, ensuring her lips rested against Max’s ears before she continued. “-To _wreck_ you.” Without warning, her hand slipped between Max’s thighs. She swiped once over the length of Max’s slit, a dangerous laugh on her tongue at the shiver that passed through the shorter girl’s body. The sensation caused heat to shoot through Max, from the source, through her stomach and up her spine. Victoria wasted no time, however. The next second, she plunged one, then two fingers deep inside Max, curling and twisting them within her. Max cried out, her face half smashed against a pillow.

“T-Tori, holy _fu_ -!” Max squirmed as she gripped at the mattress, sheets bunching between her fingers. Victoria pumped hard and fast in her, unrelenting despite the angle. Max felt her vision fading as the pressure deep inside her built stronger and stronger. A wet, sloshing sound met her ear as Victoria leaned further into her. Max hid her face in the pillow, muffling her moans as she did. Each thrust sent a wave of hot desire spiraling through her body. Victoria must’ve sensed how dizzyingly out of control the sensations were driving her. The blonde kissed along Max’s shoulders.

“I want you to come for me, Maxine,” Victoria purred against her skin.

“Tori…” Max already felt herself crashing closer towards the edge, her body threatening to spiral off the cliff with each drag of Victoria’s fingers against her insides.

“I want you to know it’s _me_ who makes you come.” Victoria bit the tender skin at the base of Max’s neck. She flinched, her spine arching against the mattress. “It’s _me_ who makes you this wild. And it’s _me_ who-”

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Max’s entire body shattered around Victoria as she shoved her hips down hard around her fingers. Her body jolted and rocked several times, waves of pleasure ebbing and flowing around her like a tide. Just as she thought the strongest pulses of release had passed, Victoria stroked something inside of her just _perfectly_ that her core erupting in liquid heat all over again. A second wave of intense build up and tense cries flooded her senses, leaving her body trembling with aftershocks.

Max fell heavily against the mattress, muscles screaming with strain and stars dancing behind her eyelids. She felt Victoria tuck herself in beside her. Max didn’t even have to look at her to see the smug grin plastered across her face.

“You didn’t even let me finish my sentence.” Victoria muttered. Max cracked one eye open just to glare at Victoria.

“Sorry. What were you going to say?”

“Ugh! I can’t say it _now_!”

“Oh. I didn’t realize there were sex only phrases.”

“Don’t be dumb.” Victoria swatted her playfully on the ass. “It wouldn’t sound sexy now.”

“Save it for next time, then.” Max opened her eyes just to wink at Victoria. The blonde huffed in response.

“Fine. Next time. I could get used to taking control like that.” Victoria smirked.

 _“If only I had the heart to tell you who was really in control_. _”_

Max only smiled before exhaustion took hold of her. She rolled over just enough to curl herself against Victoria’s side, nuzzling her face against the blonde’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to personally thank every last person who has liked, kudo'd, commented, shared, rec'd, made fanart or anything else for this fic. I know I've been terrible at responding to everyone, and I want to apologize for that. But I read everything, from the tags people put on their reblogs, to every little comment. And all of it puts the biggest smile on my face and warms my heart. Seriously, you all are amazing and I love you all! Thank you for being awesome <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria defies the plans both her mother and Sean Prescott have laid for her. Instead, her and Max attend a huge fashion show
> 
> (Mild drug and alcohol references, TINY MILD consent warning though it's really nonexistent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW I have been super busy and life has exploded. But I finally busted through my time constraints and writers block to get this chapter finished. It may be a little awkward because it's been so long since I've been writing. I hope it's still as good as the previous ones have been :) Also, I didn't plan on this chapter containing smut, but I've already accepted that the eternal flames of hell will come to engulf me, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also MAJOR shoutout and thank you to [Recourse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse) for reigniting the Chasefield feels with [A Chronic Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7750162/chapters/17670172). GOOD SHIT.

_“Look at this photo I took, mom.”_

_Victoria Chase - all eleven years of her, full of awkward limbs and stubborn, crosshatched teeth - held her breath. Her mother busied around the kitchen, coffee balanced between portfolios and pleated binders. Stacks of papers with little numbers and tallies sat across from Victoria at the table. She tried to read them once before her mother scolded her. Now she looked at them with disdain and jealousy._

_“That’s nice, dear.”_

_Victoria gulped down the growing lump of fear in her belly, then pushed again._

_“But you didn’t look at it.”_

_“I’m sure it’s great. You’ve been taking lessons for over a year now. I don’t need to look at it to know it’s good. That’s what I’m paying for.”_

_“But mo-”_

_“Finish your breakfast! I need to get you to school. My god, at this rate I’ll be late for my first meeting.”_

_She took one solemn bite of oatmeal before pushing the bowl away._

_“When is dad coming home?”_

_“You know your father is in Tokyo right now. He’ll be gone for another week, dear.”_

‘Dad would look at the photo. He always does when he’s here.’ _Victoria couldn’t remember the last full conversation she had with her father. He missed her last three birthdays. Lots of gifts, a vacation to Disneyland, but no dad._

 

* * *

 

 

Victoria glared at her phone, watching the number of messages from her mother increase by the second. Five missed calls, twelve texts and growing. She’d taken the plane tickets and burned them over the sink, watching each letter shrivel and evaporate into ash. She wished Sean Prescott could burn with them, for what he’d done to her, to Nathan, to everything.

For what he would continue to do.

Prescott took every plan, every blueprint for Victoria’s future and crumpled it between his twisted hands. Resentment flooded through her veins like ice the more she dwelled on him, but somewhere deep down it _only made sense_.

‘ _I didn’t try hard enough. I wasn’t good enough. I didn’t work hard enough. I didn’t I didn’t I didn’t I-’_

“Tori.” Warmth spread over Victoria’s knee. She hadn’t noticed Max’s hand there, gently squeezing. Her thoughts dissipated, the constant rhetoric her mind had grown so used to telling itself fading into silence.

‘ _Maxine.’_

“Hey.” Victoria could feel Max’s breath against the side of her face. Somehow, the moment felt unreal. Max sitting beside her, touching her, saying her name - none of it felt real. Not until Max leaned in closer, lips almost touching Victoria’s ear, and whispered, “I’m right here.”

“...Thanks.”

“You’re gonna kill it tonight, Tori.” Max placed a single, soft kiss against Victoria’s cheek. “You’ve totally got this, babe.”

“Um, pardon _moi_.” Victoria turned to face Max, smirk dancing over her lips. “When did I give you permission to call me ‘babe’?”

“Do you want me to call you ‘muffin’ or ‘honey-wunny’ instead?”

“You are _so_ fucking corny, Maxine!”

 

* * *

 

 

The taxi’s old brakes squealed to a halt at the back entrance to an imposing building. Victoria swiped a black credit card, haphazardly punching in a tip before ushering the pair out of the car. Her camera bag swung behind her, gently falling against her back. “Let’s do this.”

The first thing to hit Max, before the finely polished doors opened, was the pounding bass. Thundering waves of beats echoed out from the building, rattling against her insides in discordant thumps. Yet the bass alone felt like a piece of scenery taken out of context. The minute the doors flew open, the entire picture came to life before her. The music formed from a series of rhythmic pounding into an actual song. Lights flashed around them as photographers snapped endless shots of models and dresses and fashion and glamor. An mix of thick body heat pooled around their legs while cool air filtered from the high ceiling.

Max felt her nerves crackle as the pair slowly edged their way in. Despite her mood just a few moments ago, Victoria drank the scenery in. Her spine straightened, eyes focused like a hawk. Victoria lived for this, unlike Max.

Victoria’s slender fingers encircled Max’s wrist and, for that brief moment, all the people and music faded away to just her touch. But the minute it happened, they were moving again. Somehow, Victoria knew where to go, knew how to maneuver the crowd and work their way through the countless bodies.

Max watched in fascination as women in dresses more expensive than cars flaunted their curves with champagne glasses dangling from their fingers. Victoria turned every now and then and leaned near her ear, naming off a fashion designer’s work or how exciting it was to actually see a particular model in person.

“When do you start taking the photos?” Max asked. Victoria only turned back toward her, spark in her eyes and tilt to her painted lips.

“You take this.” The blonde snatched a tall necked glass of champagne from a server and passed it to Max. “I’m going to work the floor. Follow me.” Max snaked her arm around Victoria’s, following as she weaved in the ebb and flow of the crowd in perfect harmony.

Every time they stopped to talk to someone new, Victoria did this thing where she changed her voice. She sounded sweet, polite, professional. Not that Max’s Tori wasn’t sweet in her own way, but she would never describe her to the outside world as such. They both passed their names around, shook hands, laughed at small jokes and mentioned their jobs at _Aperture_ to countless people. Max’s senses dulled with each sip of champagne she took, but Victoria never faltered. A quick glance at the blonde’s phone revealed she’d actually been keeping track of who they met.

“Okay, really.” Max set her empty glass down at a nearby table. “When do the pictures happen?”

“Now.”

The pair slipped through the crowd until they reached another set of doors. Through them stood rows and rows of seating each parallel to a central runway. Victoria must’ve known where to go, because before Max could make sense of their surroundings with the alcohol in her belly, they emerged beside a familiar face.

“You made it.” April. The woman from the office. Victoria’s mentor. “I’m glad you didn’t stand me up.”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing this opportunity.”

“Smart girl.”

By the time Max seated herself, Victoria already had her camera in place, lens aimed at the stage. People filed in around them, parting like a stream on either side of the runway. Blearily, Max watched the overhead lights dim, replaced by blinding floodlights shining up from below the central platform. The music amped up to a peppy, steady beat just as the first model stepped out from the curtains.

Victoria leaned in, balancing her elbow against her knee. Max watched in fascination as she timed her shots with every step, every sway of the model’s hips. Even without directing their movements, Victoria found ways to adjust her shots or angle herself just right. She nearly crawled into Max’s lap - not that Max _complained_ about that - just to get the right angle. Between watching Victoria work her photography magic and watching wave upon wave of gorgeous models strut in front of her, Max felt her head spin. She knew she should’ve done _something_ as well, be it her own photography or notes on the lighting. But she couldn’t deny how mesmerizing it was to just sit back and bask in Victoria’s glow.

_“She’s so fucking talented...sometimes I wonder if she even knows how good she is.”_

The constant drone of rhythmic bass lulled Max into her own thoughts. Even with her eyes open and focused on Victoria’s movement, her mind drifted far away from the fashion show. From Los Angeles, from California. She reminisced on days back at Blackwell, cozy afternoons with long beams of sun dappled across the carpet, muffled hi-fi from Dana’s room, the distant sound of someone throwing a football lazily back and forth outside. The smell of the photography class’ dark room drifted into her nose, watching Kate develop her photos, catching glances of Victoria pouring all her energy into a few precisely executed shots.

_“Does champagne always do this to you?”_

“Maxine.” Victoria’s silky smooth whisper snapped Max out of her daydream, dragging her back into reality. She blinked, realizing the show ended. People filed out the exits. April was nowhere in sight.

“S-sorry…” Max wobbled as she got to her feet. The warm tingle in her limbs had subsided, leaving only a fuzzy haze around her awareness.

“You can make it up to me by joining me.” Victoria latched onto Max’s hand and tugged her along.

“Joining? For what?” Max noticed a distinct lack of camera. Did April take it? Victoria would never actually forget it.

“That,” Victoria said just as an entirely new wave of music kicked up just outside of the showroom. “Come dance with me, Maxine Caulfield.”

Max didn’t know whether to laugh or protest as the blonde dragged her through the doorway and out toward an impromptu dance floor. The patrons that had just drunk in all the newest trends in fashion now indulged themselves in drinks and deep, electronic beats. Victoria weaved her way through the group until they reached a spot near the DJ, just clear enough to move but not empty enough to catch anyone’s attention.

“Tori, I have two left feet!” Max giggled. Victoria waved off the comment, then grabbed Max by the hips and turned her around. She backed the shorter girl up until her spine pressed against Victoria’s chest. Their hips fell flush together. Victoria tucked her chin over Max’s shoulder, close enough to whisper into her ear.

“We’re not swing dancing. What are you, a grandma?”

“Then what are we doing?”

“Just follow what I do.”

As a new song picked up, Victoria rocked her hips in time with the tempo. She reached her hands around, placing one on Max’s stomach, the other on her hip, guiding their bodies in time with one another. At first, Max could only laugh and squirm, feeling eyes from everywhere focused on her. But Victoria wouldn’t relent. A few kisses placed against her neck pulled her focus back into the moment. Her thoughts shifted, growing warm and electrifying. The way soft curves pressed against her back, the heat from Victoria’s skin seeping through her clothes - Max soon found herself lost in the contact. She craned her neck back as her movements fell in perfect cadence with Victoria’s.

Victoria spun her around and snatched the breath from her lungs with a kiss. Slow, directed, controlled. Max felt powerless, but in all the _right_ ways. Her heart thumped in time with the music as her legs trembled and struggled to keep her upright.

“You’re better at dancing than you think,” Victoria mumbled between kisses. One hand went to Max’s hair as she spoke, guiding her movements. Or keeping Max from pulling away, she wasn’t sure. Max had _no_ intention of pulling away, though.

“You’re better at...a _lot_ of things,” Max snickered.

“Really? Like what?” Victoria purred. Max held back the urge to laugh at how easy a little ego stroking got Victoria interested.

“You’re _a-mazing_ at photography.”

“Okay, wow. Ass-kisser, much?”

“You’ve got the _best_ eye for fashion.”

“Oh c’mon, Maxine! This is boring!” Victoria squeezed around the small of Max’s back. “Tell me something I don’t know I’m good at.”

“Well,” Max licked her lips. “Take me home first and I’ll tell you.”

Victoria’s cheeks darkened at the statement, though her gaze dropped to the floor for a moment. She muttered something, but Max couldn’t make the words out above the music.

“What’d you say?” Max prodded. Victoria frowned.

“I said…” She hesitated, before leaning in close to Max’s ear. “I said you’re drunk...I can’t…”

“I’m your girlfriend.” Max shook her head incredulously. “Plus, I’m not drunk anymore.”

“You sure acted pretty buzzed earlier.”

“The dancing helped with that.” Max leaned in closer. “But if you really want to wait, we can.”

Victoria’s face scrunched with indecision. Max knew she didn’t make the situation any better, with one hand splayed across Victoria’s stomach, the other firmly on her back. She wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her girlfriend, but the last thing she’d dream of was going against her wishes - or worse.

“Just...dance with me some more.” Victoria pouted. “I really wanna know you’re sober. Okay?”

“Okay.” Max leaned up and kissed Victoria’s cheek, then spun herself around and placed her back against the blonde again. The next song kicked in and the two fell into comfortable silence, bodies rocking in time with the music.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that cab driver thought we were sisters!”

“Even after we kissed, too!” Max giggled. She went for Victoria’s kitchen, chugging down the biggest class of water she could pour, then offering it to the blonde.

“Ew, I don’t want your backwash!”

“You’ve swallowed worse from me.” Max waggled her eyebrows.

“Caul _field_ , you’re fucking impossible.” Victoria snatched the glass and sipped. She huffed as she sat it down by the sink, taking a moment to sniff the air. “Jesus, we both _reek_. Wanna grab a shower?”

“Sure. Who first?”

“I asked if you wanted to take one _with_ me, nerd.” Victoria scrunched her nose. “Unless you still think we’re sisters.”

“Shut it!” Max playfully swatted at her girlfriend as the two entered the bathroom. Victoria started to unzip her dress without a second thought, pulling the straps over her shoulders unconsciously. Max could only stare as more and more skin revealed itself.

“Do you need undressed?” Victoria asked, her voice low and suggestive.

“I can’t reach my zipper,” Max lied. She turned her side to face Victoria, raising her arms above her head. Victoria sauntered over, dragging her nails over the underside of Max’s arm before undoing the zipper. Max shivered, suddenly feeling exposed. Victoria tugged Max’s straps off, then yanked her dress down over her hips, leaving her in just her underclothes.

“Do you need help with those, too?” Victoria licked her bottom lip. Her eyes grew dark, pupils blown large enough to engulf all the brown. Max’s chest heaved as she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

“No,” she muttered. “I can handle that.”

Max watched Victoria’s throat bob several times, watched her eyes dart from holding her gaze to dropping down to her chest. Max held her stance, waiting for Victoria to make the first move.

And she did.

Victoria dropped to her knees in front of Max. She hooked her fingers into either side of her underwear, gently yanking downward. Max shivered as the last of her clothing came off, stepping to the side as Victoria reached her feet. She flung the material to the side and focused her attention back on Max. Leaning all the way in, Victoria pressed her nose into the patch of soft curls right at the apex of Max’s legs.

“Tori, what are you _doing?_ ” Max giggled. Victoria clamped her hands down on the brunette’s hips, keeping her in place. She took one, long inhale through her nose, her eyes closed in concentration. Max squirmed in place.

“Shhh, don’t move,” Victoria whispered against her.

“Tori, I thought you said I stunk!”

“I’ve always been curious…” She murmured, sniffing once more before pulling away. A lazy, satisfied grin curled up on her lips.

“You’re a _perv_!” Max dropped to her knees and tackled Victoria against the bathroom floor, pinning the taller girl with her slight frame.

“Paybacks for fucking me in a changing room, Caulfield.”

“I’ll show you paybacks,” Max growled. “Get in the shower.”

“What makes you think I’ll - _ah!_ ” Before Victoria could protest, Max slipped one hand underneath her bra, gently kneading the flesh. She leaned up and kissed along Victoria’s neck, using just enough teeth to feel the girl beneath her shudder. Just as she started, she stopped and pulled away, hopping into the shower.

“If you want more, you’ll join me.” Max stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

“You’re such a _bitch!_ ” Victoria laid panting on the floor for a moment before stripping herself of the last of her clothes and climbing in beside Max. Warm water shot out of the showerhead, cascading over the pair and washing away the top layer of sweat from the night.

“I’m so going to get you-” Victoria started, but her words were cut short by Max’s lips sealed over her mouth. Max traced her tongue over Victoria’s bottom lip, then gently pushed further, earning a moan of satisfaction from the blonde. Max didn’t linger long, however. She broke their kiss to travel down Victoria’s neck, then down to the valley of her breasts..

“Is the water okay?” Max asked, pausing in her kisses.

“I-it’s fine...don’t worry about it,” Victoria huffed, pushing Max’s head back against her chest. Max could only giggle in response. Learning what Victoria liked didn’t take much work, she found out. After the initial awkward pleasantries died down and Victoria acted like herself, she never shied away from showing Max _exactly_ what she wanted.

Max lost herself in the moment, between the erratic rise and fall of Victoria’s chest to the patter of water against her back. She could stay just like this forever and enjoy every soft moan that bubbled up from her girlfriend. But when Victoria moved her hand onto Max’s head and placed the faintest of pressure downwards, she felt her insides explode with liquid fire.

Max kissed her way down Victoria’s stomach, her nerves alight at the feel of Victoria’s skin trembling under her. She settled onto her knees and urged the blonde back against the wall, lifting one thigh over her shoulder. Victoria gasped, using one arm to balance and the other to hold steady onto Max’s head. Max pulled Victoria’s hips in closer, pressing a single kiss against a perfectly shaved - ( _of course Victoria would shave everything_ ) - mound. Victoria shivered as she let out a soft whimper. Max kissed again, and again, each time moving herself in closer and closer until she felt slick heat touch her lips and chin.

“ _Fucking-_ ” Victoria cursed above her as Max swiped once over the length of the blonde. Her thighs clenched at Max’s ears, then released. Max rolled her tongue over Victoria once again, this time slow and deliberate. Victoria’s cry wavered with deep intakes of breath. Max felt her wobble as her hips bucked. She grabbed hold of Victoria’s thigh before continuing.

“Mmm.” Max hummed against Victoria, swirling her tongue around her most sensitive spot. Victoria moaned, nails scraping into the back of Max’s head. Max rolled her neck in rhythm with the movement of her tongue, adding pressure with the peak of each wave. Victoria’s back slapped against the tiles as her breathing grew more erratic. Slipping a free hand up, Max trailed her fingers over Victoria’s stomach until she reached her breast. She teased the hardened peak, hoping to draw Victoria’s pleasure even further out.

Victoria’s jaw fell open, breaths falling out in constant, throaty moans. Max felt the blonde’s thighs tense around the sides of her face. Her hips rocked and jutted, her turbulent movements threatening to undo her balance. But Max kept her steady as she pushed forward, steadily lapping against her core until Victoria’s body submitted to her. Her legs shuddered, the one draped over Max’s shoulder flailing and clenching against her back. Victoria forced Max’s face further against her, riding out every last wave to it’s fullest. Max drank in the moment, intoxicated on the combination of Victoria completely losing herself as well as her own desires overcoming her senses. She waited for the blonde’s cries to die down, then started her onslaught again.

“Maxine, wait…” Victoria protested, voice weak. But within seconds, her hips bucked against Max, voice erupting in another wave of frenzied moans. Max drew out the last few, languid seconds of Victoria’s orgasm before lowering her to the shower floor. The two lay there in silence, water splashing against their tangled limbs. Max broke the silence first.

“That was an epic end to an epic night.”

“Who said that was the end.” Victoria smirked.

“Tori, it’s probably like...three a.m….”

“And you’re still _very_ dirty, Maxine.” Victoria grabbed a bottle of shower gel and squirted a trail down Max’s stomach. “We have a _lot_ of cleaning to do.”

 

* * *

 

Max startled awake to the sound of pounding at the door. She blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes, scanning the room for a clock. Only 8:30? Victoria sat ramrod straight beside her, hands clutched at the sheets. The color drained from her face, leaving only saucer-wide eyes and thinly pressed lips.

“Just ignore it,” Victoria whispered.

The pounding didn’t stop.

“Fuck!” Victoria scrambled to find clothes. Max knew she couldn’t lay in bed naked. She jumped up and yanked on a pair of Victoria’s sweatpants and an old shirt. The pair exchanged nervous glances before Victoria squared her shoulders and opened the door.

“Jesus _fucking_ christ, Rachel!”

“Now you finally open up,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “You can come out, Chloe. They’re not naked.”

“I told you we should’ve picked the lock.” Chloe pouted.

“Excuse _moi_!” Victoria ruffled, backing up with one hand on Max’s shoulders. “First of all, why are you here at the crack of dark in the morning? And second, _why_ did you want to catch us naked?”

“For funsies.” Chloe shrugged. “About the naked part, I mean. I needed to settle a bet-”

“We’re here because you won’t answer your phone!” Rachel cut in.

“Duh, it’s on silent. Some of us are sleeping.”

“And _some_ of us have very important things to tell you! Turn your TV on!”

“I swear to _god_ , if you two are high-”

“I only smoked ze one mari-wana last night.” Chloe attempted a French accent, but fell into a fit of snorting laughter. Max could only groan in response.

“Ugh, just get inside, okay?” Victoria beckoned them in before shutting the door. Rachel and Chloe plopped onto the couch. Rachel grabbed for the TV remote, scanning through the channels, while Chloe smirked at the view of messy sheets.

“Don’t get any weird ideas, Price.” Victoria sneered.

“None of these stations are covering it,” Rachel muttered. Max pulled a chair from the small kitchen table over and sat down, unsure where to focus her attention. “Wait, wait, here it is!”

“-late Friday night, the authorities indicted Mister Sean Prescott for connections to an embezzlement case and bribing of a federal officer. Mister Prescott will be detained until trial later this month…” Images flashed on the screen of a middle aged man handcuffed and placed into a police car. Max immediately recognized the Oregon coastline as the shot panned out over the suburbs near Arcadia Bay.

Victoria’s jaw dropped. Her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth. Max couldn’t believe what she’d heard. This wasn’t a dream, was it? She turned to Chloe and Rachel, waiting for confirmation of some sick joke. They both only grinned in return.

“He fucked up _big_ time!” Chloe clapped her hands together for emphasis. “Presdick is out of the picture.”

“How did…” Max felt her mouth go dry.

“I don’t know what happened, but damn, girl. You got off…” Rachel paused, a grin splitting her face. “Scott free.”

“SHUT. UP.” Victoria lunged at Rachel. “That’s _so_ not funny!”

“Tori,” Max started, standing up from her chair. “Tori, she’s right though. There’s no way Prescott is gonna mess with you now.”

“I can’t believe this.” Victoria turned to Max, her gaze distant and unsure, like she wasn’t ready to drop her guard just yet. Max knew they were safe, though. Prescott would be neck deep in legal troubles for months, and that was if his lawyers got him _off_ of embezzlement and bribery charges. Max was no expert at law, but something in her gut told her that Victoria’s issues were far too small for Prescott to consider anymore. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, squeezing tight and burying her face against her neck.

“Awww, you two are so cute!”

“Rachel…” Victoria growled. “How about you two get out so I can celebrate with my girlfriend.”

“This would be the perfect time to cash in on our bet,” Chloe mumbled.

“What the _hell_ was that?”

“Chloe!” Max chided, blush spreading over her cheeks. “Are you betting about us?”

“See, I _know_ Max Factor is the top, but Rach seems to think Vicky is. I bet ten bucks on this.”

“You’re both terrible! And wrong!” Victoria stomped toward the door and flung it open. “Now get out.”

“No celebratory breakfast?” Chloe frowned.

“They’re about to have their celebratory breakfast.” Rachel grabbed Chloe’s arm and lead her out the door, giggling. “In bed.”

“RACHEL!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Seriously, I can't say sorry enough for having such a long hiatus on this story. It was never my intention to take so long to complete it. Thank you all to everyone who has left amazing comments, kudos, messages, etc! I read every last one of them, even if I haven't responded to them. They've reminded me not to give up on this story, so thank you again!
> 
> This chapter is shorter than others, but I didn't want to take forever just to finish it.

_Two weeks later_

Max shuffled through one of the smaller team planning rooms, adjusting her photos on a large project board. Sure, her first _real_ assignment wasn’t anything special. Just the backdrop for a clothing ad.

“ _But still,_ ” Max thought. “ _This is way better than just selfies on a wall!_ ”

The vintage look blended well with certain fashion lines, Cameron informed her. With any luck, she could make a name for herself on style alone. Max felt her chest tighten at the thought.

Across the table, her phone vibrated, then blinked with an incoming text.

[Victoria: Hey nerd.]

[Max: is that how you greet your lover?]

[Victoria: Take a break. I need to show you something.]

Max scratched her chin as she read the last line. Over the past week, Victoria plunged herself into her work, even staying past business hours. Max had to pry her away from her desk one night as the lights throughout the building dimmed. She hadn’t questioned, knowing when Victoria’s mind went into overdrive, it’s best not to pry. Maybe whatever project she’s been diving headfirst into is done?

Snapping a few shots of her project with her phone, Max scribbled out a quick “do not disturb” note next to her photos, then meandered toward Victoria’s desk.

“Fucking finally.” Victoria bounced from one foot to the other, hip jutting out to the side.

“What’s the story, morning glory?”

“Oh my _god_! Do _not_!”

“No, really,” Max snorted between giggles. “You wanted to show me something.”

“As long as you can act like a semi-adult for two whole seconds.”

“Okay, okay.” Max held her hands up, sliding in beside Victoria. She noticed a large envelope on her desk, unsealed, with the word ‘Chase’ written on the front.

“Promise not to freak out,” Victoria said, her voice dampened with nerves. Max quirked a brow as she took the envelope and tilted out the contents. A magazine, crisp and undamaged, fell out of the envelope and into Max’s waiting hands.

“Is this-” Max gasped as she turned it over to see the front cover. Her own eyes stared back at her, fiery and alive with the intensity of a spider web of lightning fanning out behind her. She recognized the shot, from the day her and Victoria went to the beach. Sprawled across the top of the picture were the words _Aperture_.

“....Next month’s issue.” Victoria’s throat bobbed.

“Tori…” Max could hardly force the words out. _Aperture_ chose Victoria’s photo? For their _front page_? A photo of _her_ , no less? Studying the image closer, Max noticed the fine details, the hours of painstaking editing and enhancing - all Victoria’s style, her touch.

“I-I don’t think it’s my best, but-”

“Are you _kidding_ me??” Max plopped the magazine onto the desk then, in an instant, wrapped her arms around Victoria’s neck. “That’s the most _amazing_ thing I’ve ever seen you do! It’s fucking incredible, Tori!”

“You have to say that because you’re my girlfriend.”

“You’re on the front cover of the magazine!” Max lightly bopped Victoria’s head, causing the blonde to glare. “Stop downplaying yourself! We need to celebrate!”

“Ugh, okay Dorkfield. Celebrate. Are we talking the champagne and loud music kind of celebrate? Or?”

“There’s that, but...I’ve got another idea.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Ugh_!” Victoria pouted, sliding her dark glasses further up her nose. “I still don’t know why I convinced you to drag me out here.”

“We haven’t gone to the beach since we moved here!” Max splayed out beside her, arching her back against the blanket they shared. Bright sun flooded over her skin, leaving a sheen of sweat over her arms and chest. A light sea breeze cooled the worst of the heat, but she could tell Victoria wasn’t enjoying herself.

“It’s so _fucking_ hot,” Victoria moaned.

“That’s why you get in the water!” Chloe swiped moisture off the side of her beer and flicked it at Victoria.

“Ew, stop! You asshole!” Grabbing a piece of ice from the cooler between their blankets, Victoria aimed directly for Chloe’s top.

“You giant lesbian! That was my tit!”

“Can you all chill the _fuck_ out?” Rachel moaned, leaning her head up from where she’d been face down. Her back glistened in the sun as her skin soaked in every last ray.

Max sat up, rubbing her hand on Victoria’s knee. She offered the blonde an apologetic smile before pointing to the water.

“We could go for a quick swim.”

“And get eaten by Jaws? No thanks.”

“We can just splash our feet. We don’t even need to go in deep.”

“Is this some ‘pianos in the evening sun’ romantic bullshit, Maxine?” Victoria narrowed her eyes. Chloe burst into laughter, nearly snorting beer out of her nose.

Max leaned in close to Victoria’s ear, keeping her voice to a whisper. “It can be, if that’s your thing.”

‘Oh my god’ Victoria mouthed wordlessly as she clambered to her feet. She sputtered sand around as she adjusted her glasses, trailing a few feet down to the shoreline. After a moment, she peered over her shoulder in Max’s direction. “Get up, maybe?”

Max snickered, getting to her feet.

“Try not to make out too much,” Chloe said as she walked away.

“Try not to have Rachel call you ‘daddy’,” Max quipped.

“Wha-” Chloe deadpanned. “That was ONE TIME!”

Max stifled a laugh as she sprinted to catch up to her girlfriend. Victoria’s long legs had carried her toward the frothy surf, her toes just daring to dip into the chilly water. Max wasted no time, charging into an oncoming wave and thrashing her legs through the chop.

“Hey!” Victoria barked.

“It feels so good.” Max shivered as she kicked at another wave.

“You’re such a child.” Victoria edged further into the water, shrieking as it splashed up to her knees.

“This is what you needed, after all that hard work.”

“A day with those two?” Victoria grimaced.

“Oh, come on. Chloe and Rachel aren’t _that_ bad. And look, we’re having fun, aren’t we?” Max cupped her hands into the surf, then tossed the water at Victoria. The blonde squealed in horror before glaring daggers at Max.

“Maxine, you are _dead_!”

“No! Don’t look at me like- _NO!_ Tori!”

 

* * *

 

Max and Victoria sat on their blanket, sharing one giant beach towel. As much as Victoria protested the blatant show of affection, Max argued the fact they’d need more dry towels for their car ride home. Through much grumbling, Victoria agreed, cuddling up beside Max while Chloe ogled the two for a solid minute. Once the novelty wore off, the four of them settled into a relaxed silence as the day wore on.

The sun lingered near the horizon, sky shifting from brilliant blue to soft orange and vibrant red. Max absentmindedly nibbled a few chips, while Victoria leaned onto her shoulder. Chloe and Rachel passed a joint between them, blowing skunky smoke into the sea breeze. The smell reminded Max of Blackwell all over again.

“You’re pretty brazen smoking that in public,” Victoria muttered.

“It’s a private beach,” Rachel said, taking another hit. Her voice came out nasally as she continued. “The woman who owns it isn’t in town right now. Won’t even know we’re here.”

“Knowing you, I’m not surprised.”

“And knowing you, I’m not surprised you made it on the front cover already.” Rachel winked.

“Who told you- _Max!_ I told you not to tell anyone!”

“I didn’t!”

“Chill, Vicky.” Rachel passed the joint to an impatient Chloe. “I heard through one of my agents, actually. _Aperture_ is a big deal, you know? Like, they’re gonna see this all over the country.”

“Y-yeah,” Victoria scoffed. “I mean, they might…”

“Give yourself some fucking credit for once, Vic. And like, the _right_ kind of credit. You actually achieved something really important.”

“...Thanks,” Victoria muttered.

“What’s the saying?” Chloe blurted out, eyes glazed over. “Success is the best kind of revenge? Like, on Dickscott.” The joke only hit Chloe, her laughter falling on deaf ears.

“I guess that’s a saying,” Rachel said. “If you’re a bitch.”

“Never said I wasn’t.” Victoria shrugged. “But...thanks for the idea.”

“Pffft, idea? Damn, girl. Can I be your next model? I wanna be on a magazine cover!” Chloe fell back against the blanket. “Get this shot, right here.”

“How about you not get a shot with this in your mouth,” Rachel smirked, removing the joint.

Max laughed, her stomach hurting from watching the exchange between everyone. Even if Victoria pretended to hate Rachel and Chloe, she knew the tension had faded since their first encounter. In fact, the day went far smoother than any day she could remember. She wrapped an arm around Victoria’s waist, pulling her in closer. As the sun dipped over the horizon, she snuck her polaroid camera out of her bag.

“Smile,” she said, nudging Victoria as the two posed for a selfie.

“Nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we wrap up!


	14. Chapter 14

The soft hum of the air conditioning kicked in, rousing Victoria from her sleep. She’d slept far better than she had in years, now that Max basically moved herself in. Her toothbrush occupied the bathroom, her clothes claimed a spot in the closet. Victoria even let her have space in the fridge for Max’s food. They weren’t _officially_ living together, but she’d never been the U-haul type anyway.

Victoria untangled herself from Max’s hold, sighing as the smaller woman snored and flopped to the other side. She tip-toed into the bathroom to brush her hair, then moved to the kitchen. Using her phone screen to illuminate a small space on the table, she picked up a pen and worked at a notepad.

An hour ticked by before she finally yawned and stretched. She padded back through the sitting area, closer to the back of the apartment where only a thin curtain divided the off the ‘bedroom.’

“When are you coming back to bed?” Max groaned, twisting around in the sheets.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to realize you left me.”

“Chill out, I’m right here.” Victoria slid back into the covers, lazily falling into Max’s embrace.

“What was so important?”

“Let’s talk about it in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

“Think we’ll get some good shots today?” Max bounced her leg against the side of the car door, messing with the auxiliary cord in an attempt to plug it into her phone.

“We better.” Victoria merged into traffic, keeping both hands firmly on the wheel.

“You doing okay?”

“...Yeah. It’s easier.”

“I knew you could do it, Tori.”

The two drove in silence for some time, only the soft sound of Max’s music humming in the background. Victoria drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, while Max picked at her nails. The traffic died down as they turned off the highway, onto smaller roads and further up the hillsides.

“...What were you working on last night?”

“You’re not giving it up?” Victoria sighed.

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t-”

“It’s fine. It’s a letter.”

“Oh?” Max turned her attention to Victoria, who kept her eyes locked onto the road ahead.

“My mother.” Victoria’s lips curled at the words, her fingers tightening on the wheel.

“You haven’t spoken to her, have you?”

“ _Fuck_ no. And I don’t plan on it now.”

“Did something happen?”

Victoria’s shoulders tensed, then finally released with a long, strained breath.

“She’s cutting me off.”

“ _What?_ ” Max gawped. Her chest seized as the weight of Victoria’s words sunk in. She knew when it came to taking care of herself, Victoria was nothing if not stubborn. But with the cost of living in LA? There’s no way she could afford it without a little help from her family. “I...I don’t get it. I thought everything was solved? I thought the whole Prescott mess fixed itself.”

“Not in my mother’s eyes. What did her last voicemail say? I’m ‘reckless, unstable, rebellious, directionless?’”

“Tori, you’re anything but that! You’re the most driven person I’ve ever met!”

“Uh huh, sure,” Victoria muttered, pulling off the road and onto a scenic lookout. She shifted the car into park, but left the engine running, leaning her head against the back of the seat. “That’s the exact opposite of what I feel.”

“Because you didn’t obey her every wish? Because you didn’t fly back to Seattle so Prescott’s lawyer could berate you?”

“Look at what it earned me, Max.”

“You get the freedom to do whatever you want now!”

“And be utterly broke doing it! Yeah, that’s some real freedom,” Victoria sneered. “Getting evicted is so _liberating_.”

“You’re not getting evicted.”

“Right, because I can _totally_ afford rent in LA with my internship pittance.” Venom dripped from Victoria’s words as doubt creeped further into her voice. Max briefly closed her eyes, then swiveled in her seat to face Victoria head on.

“I’ll move in with you. I can pay half of rent.”

“Max- that’s...that’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t you get it?” Victoria toyed with the hem of her cardigan as she spoke. “We’ve got a good thing going. _Really_ good, even. What happens when you get distant or I get weird. What happens when we need space and we’re crammed into a studio? Where do we go?”

“Are you afraid of commitment?”

“No, genius!” Victoria balked. “You know I’m a giant, jealous bitch. I can be committed. But, what happens when I _am_ a giant bitch? What happens when you’re weird and we need _space_?”

“We work through it,” Max said, voice firm and steady. She smoothed her hand over Victoria’s knee.

“Just _work_ through it? Like its _that_ easy?”

“I’m not saying it’s easy. I’m saying we’ll learn and grow and do our best. We’ve been doing that all along, haven’t we?”

“This is...this is different.”

“Maybe it is. Maybe it will be weird for the first few weeks. Maybe you’ll yell at me for leaving dirty socks in the bathroom, and I’ll be mad that you burn dinner-”

Victoria rolled her eyes, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips.

“But we’ll talk about it. We’ll tell each other what bothers us, and we’ll try to fix it. If things get really bad, I’ll crash on Rachel’s couch. Or we’ll stash money aside for a hotel. It doesn’t matter!”

“....Why are you so calm about this, Maxine?” Victoria asked, head lolling against the back of her seat again.

“Because, Tori. I’m serious about us. I’m serious about you, and I want to make this work. I don’t care what we go through, we’ll make it work. Because I-”

“I love you!” Victoria blurted out, her cheeks flushing pink.

“....Tori?” Max blinked once, then twice, her jaw dropping. Victoria’s eyes bore into her with urgent desperation.

“That’s what you were going to say, right?”

“A-Actually, I was going to say ‘I care about you so much and I respect you,’ but-”

“Liar!”

“But I love you, too!” Max leaned forward, looping her hands behind Victoria’s neck. She urged the blonde into a slow, soft kiss, lingering for several seconds against her lips before pulling away just enough to focus on her. “I love you so much, Tori.”

“...You were totally gonna say it,” Victoria pouted.

“What, did you have to beat me to it or something?”

“I…” Victoria’s gaze dropped to the ground, then slowly meandered back to Max’s. “I just...wanted to say it first.”

“Is everything a competition with you?”

“It’s not-! That’s-! _Ugh_! Fuck, Maxine! I just had...plans, okay?”

“Hopeless. Romantic.” Max pulled back enough to tap Victoria on the nose, all while biting her lip to hide a goofy smile.

“We were having a _serious_ conversation, dammit!”

“Okay, alright,” Max conceded. “Does anything I said make sense, though? Don’t you think we can make this work, one way or another? So what if rent is expensive? So what if we have to move? We could even get a place with Rachel and Chloe-”

“ _NO!_ ”

“Hear me out, okay. I’m not saying we _have_ to, I’m just saying we have options. You mom is an asshole. So what? She can’t control you anymore. _You_ get to chose what happens now. No more mom’s money dictating your life. No more Sean Prescott causing you to get rejection letters.” Victoria flinched at the reminder. “No more of _anyone_ telling you how to live your life. You’re the badass with her photography on a major magazine cover! You’re the boss now, Tori.”

“...Jesus, Maxine.” Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose. “Never took you for a motivational speaker.”

“It’s all true, though.”

“Alright, okay.” Victoria flicked the car engine off, her hand reaching for the door. The warmth from the surrounding hillside flooded in as soon as the door cracked open, negating the cool air conditioning. “I do have one more letter, though.” Victoria grabbed her dark sunglasses, smug grin planted on her face.

“This one’s on your terms.”

“Fuck yes it is. Now let’s get some shots.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s ten o’clock,” Max yawned, scratching her stomach. “Aren’t you coming to bed?”

“When I’m finished.” Victoria ran a hand through her hair, pulling the short strands as her head fell toward the table.

“You’re only on draft forty-seven.” Max frowned.

“I want the wording perfect. I want every line to cut deep, hit home. This has to have _impact_ , Maxine. She has to know how bad she fucked up.”

“I hate to say this, but your mom’s gonna be a bitch no matter what you say.”

“I know,” Victoria sighed, crumpling her sheet of paper and tossing it to the side.

“You could always just throw your hands up and use the Chloe Price method.” Max leaned against the kitchen counter, nibbling at a granola bar.

“Let me guess, that’s blowing a mouthful of weed smoke into her face?”

“Basically.”

Victoria twirled her pen between her fingers for a moment, eyes darting between her hands and the pad of paper. Max could almost see the gears ticking in Victoria’s head.

“The Chloe Price method, huh?” Victoria muttered. She scooted her chair out, pacing over to one wall of the kitchen. A pinboard hung, with several of Max’s polaroids stuck all around. Victoria reluctantly agreed to hang the board up, but Max inwardly laughed every time she saw it. More and more photos found their way onto it, despite Victoria’s ‘protests.’

“I sense an idea,” Max said, moving behind Victoria.

“Will you hate me if I waste one of our selfies?”

“How _dare_ you!” Max mock-chided. “We can only take tons more!”

“That’s what I thought.”

Victoria removed a polaroid of her and Max kissing on their balcony. Max recalled the exact moment, about a week ago. They both debated for an hour about somewhere to go for dinner, but ended up trying on clothes, undressing each other, getting lost in each other, then realizing they still never decided on something to eat. Max made the executive decision for delivery gyros, then insisted on taking a photo of them, their cheeks still flushed and glowing. She’d miss the exact photo, but made a mental note to recreate the day sometime soon.

Victoria scrounged through a kitchen drawer until she found a red marker, then plopped back down at the kitchen table. She flipped the photo over and scrawled a few words on the back, then drew a heart. On the opposite side of the table sat a large envelope with a copy of the latest _Aperture_ magazine inside. She slid the photo into it, started to seal it, then paused.

“Forgetting something?” Max asked.

“Yeah, one final touch.” Victoria darted off to the closet and pulled a shoebox down. She grabbed a bundle of papers and shoved them into the envelope as well. “All my rejection letters.”

“You kept them?” Max gawked.

“Figured they’d be useful one day.”

Victoria sealed the envelope shut, slamming her fist onto the front of it before neatly scrawling her mother’s address.

“Let’s drop this off at the post office before work.”

“Good idea,” Max yawned. “Are you gonna tell me what you wrote on the photo?”

“You didn’t see?”

“I figured it was personal.”

“...You have a right to know, since you’re involved now.”

“Ooo, that sounds so official,” Max grinned. Victoria huffed in response.

“It said ‘Hey mom, Fuck off.’”

“Wow, Tori.” Max’s eyes widened. “You took the Price method seriously!”

“I guess I do have to give her credit. What did she say the other day?”

“Success is the best revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who stuck around for so long, and for all your kind comments, kudos, fic recs, etc! I don't know if I'm officially "done" with this story (might do some standalones that don't fit into the narrative). 
> 
> You all are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, I'm over at jarofbeees.tumblr.com. I usually post updates about my writing there, as well as lots of femslash related things :)


End file.
